Crimson Tears
by aznJEDI13
Summary: **Chapter 28 is up** It's over!! It is finished.=*( Anakin/Padme - During the Clone Wars, an untimely death has separatesd our two heros. Will they find each other again? PLEASE READ & REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 1

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Crimson Tears: Chapter 1

__

"You are in my very soul, tormenting me." - Anakin Skywalker, Attack of the Clones.  


  
  
**'…_Your soul is like a secret that never could keep_…'**  
  
  
  
"I wish you'd let me go with you." 

Her voice quivers. It is afraid, it is scared. She doesn't want to face the future, though she know she'll have to. She doesn't want to leave the world she stands in right now, though she knows its inevitable.

She doesn't want to leave him, though she knows he has to go.  
  
Two figures walk along holding hands. Their fingers entwined with the other; afraid that if held to loosely one might slip away. Yet if held too tight, one might disappear.   
  
The man, a foot taller than the women, is unnoticeably distant; his cerulean blue eyes cast with a timid shadow, a shadow of anticipation, of longing, and of adventure. His features make it clear that he is no longer a boy, but barely a man. Though fear is not a trait of the Jedi, in which he belongs to, it is highly impossible for him to hide the fear of what is to come and what is to be. 

The young woman, in the prime of her youth, is almost as distracted as the man is. The way she avoids her lover tells volumes of all the doubts and all the emotions she has bottle up inside. It is as if they are in their own worlds and are afraid that if they wake the reality that they had ceased to cling to will be more real than ever.   
  
Her eyes betray her soul, just as his eyes betray his heart. 

Her soul is hurting, aching for him, aching for the feeling of his body pressed against hers, aching for his tender kisses as his lips gently caress hers. His heart is on fire, burning with an unyeild passion for her. He wants to hold her, to suffocate her in dire kisses, to drown her in sensations. 

It won't happen though, they are two people on different paths. They thought they could control their paths, but those paths are being drawn away.

And fate is laughing while they cry.  
  
"Why? Why would I risk the one thing I hold dear?" He asks and grips her hand tighter, squeezing it more powerfully, now truly afraid she might slip away.   
  
"Then why must I risk the one thing I hold dear?" She questions. His arms encircle her waist and to avoid the question he kisses her. As the kiss grows deeper she breaks apart, "Love, you haven't told me yet." He tries to kiss her again, but she pulls away, "Anakin…"   
  
She pushes his chest away but he grabs her hands, "It is not of importance." He speaks softly, his voice is low and dangerous, and afraid.  


Only she knows of the fear, fear that he confided in her the night before. He's afraid though she knows he won't show it. He can't show it.

  
"Yes it is and you know it." She sighs, releases him, and begins to walk farther down the shore, her tiny feet imprinting the sand.   
  
The setting sun cast down on them makes her skin a darkish brown. Her brown hair is let down and like the ocean before them waves in the direction of the wind. Her opal eyes are fighting tears and he knows it. He takes his time and allows her to venture far down the shore, farther away from him.   
  
He would have to get use to being away from her any ways.   
  
He watches her for a second. Almost dazed, he is dreaming, he must be. He is not on Naboo. He has not fallen in love with a Senator.   
  
This is all a dream.   
  
How could beautiful Senator Amidala ever love a slave like him?   
  
Yes, he was once a slave to Watto, now he will forever be a slave to the Order. No doubt about it, they would never hear of him falling in love with a Senator. Even worse they would never hear of him falling in love with a Queen, even if it was a former Queen.   
  
He had to be dreaming.   
  
He just wished Obi-Wan would wake him up before he saw the end.   
  
The woman turns back and looks at him. As their eyes meet she smiles, but he can still see the faint lines of tears. 

He pinches himself, but does not wake.   
  
This isn't a dream. This is real. This is life – his life.   
  
He treks down the beach in a quicker pace now. His hands shake nervously, sweat beads his forehead, and he can feel his eyes begin to water.   
  
It is almost time – war has begun.   
  
She knows it too. When he reaches her, he sees she is now crying hard, unable to stop, unable to hold all the emotion she had hid behind her mask.   
  
Words don't need to be spoken.   
  
Too much has already been said.   
  
He takes his hand and lifts it to her cheek. Brushing away a line of tears.   
  
He memorizes every feature, every exquisite feature. Dark brown tresses of an ocean of wood brown hair, opal eyes and luscious lips.   
  
He's afraid to close his eyes, he's afraid that when he does he will forget it all.   
  
She places her hand on his hand. She closes her eyes, breathes in and kisses his palm. A tingle runs from the base of his neck to his feet. They stand there as if time has frozen around them. And all that exists is they.   
  
But they know it will not last.   
  
They know they have their duties…despite their love.   
  
She opens her eyes once more. Running over his face, his icy blue eyes, his short spiked brownish-blond hair, his short Padawan braid, and his intense gaze.   
  
_Are you an angel?_   
  
Almost as quickly as she opens them, she closes them.   
  
All the memories she needs, she holds in her heart.   
  
And they stand there; hoping time will pass them by. Finally, as if almost unwillingly he breaks the moment, "I must go now, love."   
  
Closes her eyes somberly, "Yes."   
  
"I love you."   
  
Opens briefly, "I know."   
  
He begins to trek back and half way there he turns to her, "No, no, I need to hear you say it. Say you love me!" A man is now approaching him, he turns and nods to the man and then turns back to her, a lopsided grin on his face, "Say it!"   
  
But he is pulled away before she can react, the tears of her pain now evident on her usually placid face.

Almost in a whisper, she speaks, "I love you."   
  
But no one is there to comfort her, to brush her tears away. To her hold her in her darkness moments; to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.   
  
He is gone.   
  
A woman appears from behind a glass door; she speaks in almost a whisper, "Senator?"   
  
She turns and smiles sadly, "Give me a minute."   
  
As soon as she turns away the smile is gone, she knows right now her only comfort is the sweet whispering of the ocean tinted orange from the setting sun. She believes if she looks hard enough she can see the crimson tears of the angel whose lost her knight in shining armor. If she closes her eyes long enough she can still feel his arms.   
  
But when she opens her eyes all she sees is a void expanse of a crimson sky, solemn waves, and a dark passionate sea. She looks to the sky, hoping her Knight is looking at the stars – hoping they are looking at the same direction.   
  
Though they are really looking into each other's hearts.   
  
He is searching for her crimson tears to envelop himself in and to loose all his senses, she is looking for a shield, a blanket of warmth that only he could give her. In each other they find comfort, despite the miles, the fear, and the antagonizing realization of what is to come.   
  
In reality they found the dream world they had been lost in for days.   
  
But their duties call and they would have to move on as if the dream was really something that plagued their vision and their senses every day.   
  
"Lady?" The Mistress appears once more. Still distraught, Amidala blows a kiss to the sky. She leaves the dream world and returns to reality.   
  
Hoping to find serenity without retreating to their safe haven. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 2

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

'…It's not that I can't live without you,  
It's just that I don't even want to try  
Every night I dream about you   
Ever since the day we said goodbye   
If I wasn't such a fool, right now I'd be holding you   
There's nothing that I wouldn't do   
Baby if I only knew   
The words to say   
The road to take   
To find a way back to your heart…'   


  
  
Three words. I. Love. You.   
  
Three words.   
  
How could three words change his world so much? 

How could three words make such a difference? 

Only two other words could change his world like that. Only two other words could have such an impact on him.   
  
With tears in her eyes, only those two words…   
  
Don't. Go.   
  
The fear in her eyes had been utterly incomprehensible. The hurt could not have yelled at him any louder. The unwanted anticipation could not have screamed any harder to get his attention. How could he have been so blind? She had been so blunt; she had been so scared.   
  
//I love you Anakin…don't go//  
  
He had been so blind. Why, why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he felt it?   
  
Of course, now. 

Now he missed her. With every fiber in his being, he ached for her badly. The need to see her, the need to hold her, to seek solace for his enmity. For the pity she would give his sorry soul, a soul full of wretches and conceit.   
  
But now he could not see her. He could not be with her when she heard the news. He could not be with her when she cried. He could not be with her…   
  
When she heard of his death.   
  
Or when she got his letters. Or when…   
  
She could not comfort him. She could not make him feel better. She could not relieve his pain. She could not cease his aches and she could not destroy the fire in his heart that burned…for her…   
  
//I love you Anakin…don't go//   
  
How could he have been so blind?   


--------------------------------------------------------------

  
//Senator, I'm very sorry, Padme, I don't know what to say. I doubt anything can relieve your hurt and can cease your pain…//   
  
She cringed. Goose bumps crawling up her skin, her fingers fumbled the pad, shaking uncontrollably. Tears began to poor out of her eyes, tears so cold, so scared, so afraid, so sad. 

So crimson.

  
Their safe haven had been destroyed.   
  
//You must know of the guilt I feel. I wish we could have known for certain of his death. It would be very easier. I know my words offer very little solace to you over your lost…//   
  
She broke - sobbing without control, clinging to the sheets with pain and crying with desperation.   
  
Her love…   
  
//I wish I could have held him in my arms, I wish I could have seen him fall, I wish I could have seen his maimed torn body – but I saw none. All I know is he is gone…//   
  
_And I am left, alone._  
  
//I want you to know, Padme…you are not alone. His heart will travel with you wherever you go and his soul is forever bonded and bound to your own…//   
  
His heart, his soul…

Did that offer her any solace over her physical lost? She'd never hold him her arms; she'd never feel those soft lips against her own. He'd never hold her waist ever so gently. She'd never feel his arms around her…she'd never again…see him physically, touch him, hold him…but she would always love him…   
  
Always…   
  
//I know my presence could not surpass his presence. I know you will never forget his voice, his eyes…//   
  
_His lips…  
_  
//And in those nights that you are crying and feel all alone…remember that he is in the shadows watching you…loving you. In your darkest hour, he will be there. In your lightest moment, he will be there. Death cannot separate love - nothing can.//   
  
_Death cannot separate love…then why is he gone?_   
  
//I'm sorry Padme…words cannot describe the lost that plagues, words cannot invent powers that could bring him back, words cannot shake the hurt, and the sadness that has washed itself over us. Words cannot make everything the way it was before.//   


Her body convulsed, the tears too much. She shook, not having any control. It was as if her very soul had died, with him.

  
//But I will find him. Even if I have to go the ends of the galaxy for a shredded torn bloody deceased body…I will find him and I will bring him to you; alive or dead – because true love lasts forever…your love lasts forever…and his love lasts forever…//   
  
_Death cannot separate love._   
  
She stopped breathing her; her sobs turned to small tears. Peace and fear came over her, embellishing her with an emotional calmness that she had wanted ever since she had heard of his untimely death. Except he was not dead. She could feel it. She would have felt his death – his pain. 

But she hadn't. 

"Ani…love come back to me…I will find you Ani…if it's the last thing I do…I will find you…"   
  
//You're pain is my pain and his pain. May the force be with you…and may you find solace in the memories you hold so close to your heart and in the deep cavities of your soul may you find the serenity that you have been aching for…I'm so sorry…//   
  
She could not find their safe haven anymore. She could not find the dream world they had been living in.   
  
Was this the reality they had been dreading? 

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 3

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

'…I can't forget the day I let her slip away, I'm still dreaming about her…'  
  


Sheets were tossed as she turned to her dreams. Vivid moments, seemingly reality, came alive before her very eyes and she dreamed of that happier time and place. 

And she remembered. 

  
_She walked through the long hall; her footsteps were the only noise.   
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Thump.   
  
Strange, her feet didn't 'thump'.   
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Only quicker, she walked faster. Her steps potent, self-assured and conscious. Cautious, was someone following her?   
  
Thump.   
  
There it was again.   
  
Her heart beat heavy. She looked around, from one side to the other. No one was there. No one was around. She turned to her right quickly.   
  
She brushed a loose strand of brown lock away from her eyes. She thought she had seen movement from over there just a second ago. She pursed her lips and squinted her eyes. After convincingherself that no one was there, she turned and began to walk ahead some more.   
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Thump.   
  
She turned once again to where her back had been. She knew for sure now that someone else was there. She blinked. No one was there. But she had heard what she heard – someone had to be there.  
  
She blinked again.   
  
This was all too strange. She turned to head for the door, but as soon as she turned around she was face to face with him. She shrieked, automatically launching into a defensive stance. "Stay back," she warned, "I can chop your head off with my hand."   
  
The man chuckled, insulting her.   
  
Continuing to laugh, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Senator.".   
  
She didn't laughed in return, but remained stoic, "I don't see what you find so amusing, Sir, but I certainly don't find anything funny."   
  
He smiled, this irresistible smirk, but she looked away and frowned.  
  
"It's nothing, Senator Amidala." He looked at her, confused and then shook his head, "If you'll excuse me, I have to be some where important."   
  
He walked right past her, brushing her shoulder slightly against his. Then over his shoulder, he called, "Still the angel I see."   
  
Leaning against the counter, he turned to her, and smirked. It took her almost a split second to react. She squinted her eyes once more to get the full view of him, "Anakin?"   
  
He laughed, "I suppose you didn't recognize me," pausing, "Must have been my charming good looks or killer smile?"   
  
She laughed, "Or your inflated ego?" She hugged him joyfully, wrapping her slender arms around his now buffer and brawn body..   
  
Charmed sarcastically, "Glad to see one of us hasn't changed Padme."   
  
She smiled, "It's been far too long Ani."   
  
"Please, call me Anakin," He looked down briefly and then up again, "But it's been far too long I agree."   
  
She clung to him tightly, for some reason feeling safe in his strong arms, "I wish we could have kept in touch more." He nodded, "But our lives are just too different, Anakin."   
  
He stepped back and looked at her. Brushing a lose strand of hair away, "They won't always be."  
  
She awoke with a startle, glancing around the room. It had all been just a dream. She had only been reliving a memory. A sweet memory. A memory that would be with her to the end of time. Their first meeting in ten years. 

Their first meeting of hundreds to follow.   
  
Following that first meeting was their first goodbye.   
  
Now was not the time for regrets - she had to put all that behind her. There was a reason for these dreams. She remembered and then she smiled. She could see that thin hand written note by Obi-Wan; //I've found him, Padme, I have.//.   


Her heart leapt at the very thought – her Anakin was alive.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 4

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Sorry this is so short! They'll get longer soon!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…Baby when I found you, I just knew that I couldn't live without you…'   


  
  
She continued to sleep, tossing and turning. She need her sleep – she would board the ship in the morning.   
  
But when sleep came, then came the dreams and then she remembered.

  
_"Little Ani," She paused, "You're still so very forward."   
  
He looked at her quizzically and then he pumped out his chest comically, "Little? Who you calling little? Not when I have something like this." He said motioning to his body.   
  
Stone-faced, she spoke sarcastically, "Or an ego like that either." She let a teasing smile slip to mock him.   
  
Smirking, he held out his hand offering a handshake, "Nice to meet you Padme, ever the serious one."   
  
She took his hand just as humorously and laughed all along, "And Anakin, the little boy in the man's body with an ego bigger then his head."   
  
He dropped her hand in fake disgust and muttered incomprehensible words before speaking cynically, "I missed you too, Am."   
  
She scoffed, "Oh little Ani, so sensitive."   
  
He made a face of defeat, causing her to laugh as he frowned. Then he offered her his arm, motioning for him to walk with him. She gladly accepted.   
  
"And how are we today, your majesty?"   
  
"Knock it off short," she glanced at him, "stuff…" and continued before laughing, "You know I'm not Queen anymore."   
  
He stopped walking and then ran the back of his hand over her cheek, silencing her, "You were born to be a queen, Padme."   
  
A silence invaded them. One full of awkwardness and inevitableness sucked them into a lasting and unbearable void._

She hit his shoulder softly, giving him the subtle hint that still they were just 'friends', "Don't flatter me, Anakin Skywalker."   
  
He looked down at his feet, taking the hint and was just about to throw it at her face, "About that Padme…" His voice trailed off.   
  
She put a finger to his lip and spoke softly, "Don't."   
  
She looked into his eyes as opal met cerulean blue for the first time in ages. He moved her finger from his lips and continued, "Words will not express what the heart already knows." He lowered his eyes from her, "Or what the heart denies," He paused, "Padme."   
  
She pressed her finger against his lips once more; "I can't Anakin…"   
  
She turned away from him, speaking in a whisper, "It would be," She struggled for her words, "Too awkward, too unusual, Anakin." She paused, "I wouldn't want to ruin what we already have as friends." She continued to walk again, releasing his arm, "Besides I'm five years your senior. What would people say or think?"   
  
He grabbed her arm; "Does it matter what they say?"   
  
She tried to shake from his grasp, "Ani," She struggled out of his grip, "Please, Ani, please…"   
  
Irritated by her persistence, he turned away and released her, "Fine." He paused, "Ignore your heart – ignore your feelings, my feelings!"   
  
She frowned as he began to trudge away from her, "Ani…"   
  
He had this inconsistent negative attitude that annoyed her more then his egotistical arrogance irritated her. He had this huge tendency to annoy her everytime he reappeared from somewhere because of this mood, even though his visits were limited to once every couple of months.   
  
They had some kind of fight at least once during his visit.   
  
And it was always about the same thing – love.   
  
She had loved him since that day he had kissed her, but she had denied it. It was better that way. Always thinking up excuses to contradict her heart, but now it seemed too much. She couldn't do it, couldn't deny her heart anymore. 

She couldn't deny her true self.   
  
Without him she would always be missing something, she knew it.   
  
"Anakin," she ran after him, grabbing his arm.   
  
His indolent, negative attitude hit her as soon as he turned around and mumbled an annoyed, "What?" His eyes set into hers, "Padme, listen," He paused struggling to lock his feelings away, "I understand-"   
  
She put her finger up to silence him. She smiled at him and brought her lips up to meet his. One kiss and she pulled away leaving him stunned.   
  
"Anakin Skywalker, I swear you are something…"   
  
"But you love me any ways."   
  
And he kissed her again.  
  
Unfortunately day came and she left her dream world. She went on living, awaiting the dreams - the memories - that would visit her each night. She lived without him, only with the knowledge that somewhere he was alive.   
  
And with the dreams that kept him alive.   
  
Otherwise she too had died when he died. She should have been buried with him. Except he had never been buried. Only given up for dead. 

But she continued life with hope, living day after day with that faith. But today was a special day. Today she began her journey to find her lost love. And the dreams would remind her of what she missed.   
  
And what she was searching for. 

She packed, with the hope that somewhere he was alive and waiting for her. And she would love him this time with all her heart.

**__**

'…It can change your life forever or it may never hear you call…'  
  


  
Her private jet took off on time. Flying through the endless stars that he had once loved so much. Jetting through various regions that he had traveled to and passing places he had set foot on. Everywhere she went, she was reminded of him.   
  
The sky was the color of his eyes. The setting sun cast the clouds that same beautiful golden color of his gentle facial features and soft glowing curls.   
  
The star systems, an endless reminder of a vow he had made when he had first met her. He had wanted to be the first one to see them all.   
  
And the moon, a reminder of a creature he had once called her. He had demanded that she had to be one. That she had to be an angel. She recalled that moment every time she saw the soft glow of the luminous moon.   
  
The celestial skies, a home for his angels and she was beginning to wonder, with him being an angel just as well, that perhaps he had joined them. That he was there watching over her. His beautiful eyes making sure to see her every move. The blue in those eyes so potent that its intensity broke that of the sun. He would have long, beautiful wings that allowed him to fly whenever, wherever desired. Those very wings would allow him to come to her whenever she was scared and alone.  
  
She wondered if he was an angel and if sometime soon she would join him in that haven. She wanted to sleep in the softness of the fluffy white clouds, drink into the passion of the stars, and to wipe away the crimson tears of pain, of joy and of content. Her own tears, tears of mourning, tears of joy and tears of pain; crimson tears, a soft reminder of what she had longed to have for so long and now yearned to have return.   
  
Then again he could be alive, living and searching for a way home - a way back to her.   
  
He was not dead. Despite how good it sounded for him to be an ethereal being of beauty, she knew deep in her heart that he was still alive. Her love for him still existed in her aching heart. It was still there in the hollow of her breast though for sometime it had been long forgotten.   
  
She hadn't wanted to visit that part of her; it still hurt.   
  
She had never felt his pain; she had never felt him die. Therefore how could he ever be dead? If he had truly died, she would have felt his death, wouldn't she have?  
  
As her ship continued to glide through the dark, solid ocean, the black void of space. A Nubian pilot busy at the helm, monitoring the controls Anakin had once loved so much. She slipped into unconsciousness waiting patiently for the dreams that continued to her haunt her of his voice, of his touch, of the hole he had left in her heart. She could only imagine herself reaching out to him, awaiting the false sensations of his arms that felt so real.   
  
She found herself sometimes wishing that her dreams could be reality.   
  
She dreamed of the stars that night, something he loved almost as much as he had loved her. The stars, the stars made her cry those crimson tears all over again.   
  
And once again she found herself wanting to live in her dream world…   
  
_Ani's visit that afternoon had improved her spirits and given her enough tolerance for a few more galactic senate meetings. She promised to meet him afterwards once she had retreated away from the public's eye.   
  
He complained that she didn't want people to know of their love and she had argued that she wasn't ready for the whole system to know of her romantic entanglements. He insisted then that it wasn't just some silly affair, he knew it was real and so did she.  
  
She had passed someone in the hall who had told her that he had retreated to her chambers not long after the meetings had concluded and before she had went to address the paparazini and reporters. It was dark by the time she had finished, she only hoped he'd understand what had kept her so long.   
  
She found him on the balcony. Staring up at the star and looking as if he was in a trance. He stood serenely his face pointed toward the luminous balls of fire. His eyes closed in meditation or in sleep, she couldn't decide. Yet they opened as soon as she stepped near the door. She could tell he could sense her presence.   
  
She saw him smile as she closed the sliding glass door behind her. He acknowledged her without turning around, "Aren't they beautiful?" he questioned.   
  
She smiled, "Yes," she sighed, "They are,"   
  
She went up the rail, a little more then parallel from him. She leaned against it, using the thick marble rail to hoist her up from the ground. She smelled the soft Naboo air, allowing it to fill her nostrils and to flow through her entire being.   
  
They stood there in silence for minutes.   
  
She turned and looked at him and furrowed her brows at his emotionless face. It took him some time for him to realize she was looking at him and when he finally acknowledged her confused expression he moved to lean against the marble rail. The moonlight bathed on his features. Creating the illusion that he was glowing ethereally.   
  
He hung his head down extra low.   
  
She reached out and touched his cheek with her hand, "What is it, Anakin?"   
  
He furrowed his brow in consternation. Then he looked up at her and smiled, before he leaned down and brushed his lips against her own, speaking softly, almost in a whisper, "Ask me some other time, Padme."   
  
She rolled her eyes, "If you insist."   
  
He took her hand and for a second relished in her soft touch and silky skin. He studied the tiny fingers that fit so perfectly within his own coarse hands.   
  
She looked up at him, at first confused and then knowingly.   
  
He bowed and kissed the top of her hand before planting a kiss on each fingertip, he looked up at her and smiled, "Would you like to dance, Milady?"   
  
She nodded, "I would appreciate it Milord."   
  
She wound her slender arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. She laid her head against his chest as they began to sway to an unknown, unamed tune.  
  
After a while she turned to see his face, "I'm sorry I was so long Ani."   
  
His hands tightened around her waist, before he spoke he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "It's all right, I understand."   
  
"You do?" she furrowed her brow and then sighed, "You know…" her voice trailed off, "That's how it always going to be I'll always be…"   
  
He stopped her speech by brushing his lips against her once more, "It's all right, I told you I understand."   
  
She pulled him down for another kiss, which he happily returned. For a while they stood there, bathed in the moonlight, lips pressed against each other in a gravity-defying kiss. More than one kiss, though, they kissed once, twice, and kept going.   
  
When they pulled away, she leaned her head on his shoulder once again; "We'll talk later, Ani." She sighed, "Let's enjoy the peace while we still can."   
_

The calm before the storm.

  
She tightened the hold she had around his neck as he placed his head on hers, kissing the top of her head before he leaned his head on her own. She smiled. 

This is love,_ she thought.   
  
They danced in silence once more, the hum of the crickets a soft melody in the bath of luminous light. She closed her eyes slightly to hear the soft music and relax in her lover's arms.   
  
"I love you Padme."   
  
With her eyes closed, she smiled once again contently and spoke softly, "I know."   
  
And she thought for sure that love couldn't get any better._   
  
She awoke to the feeling of landed as her ship glided softly onto the landing pad. For a second she turned to wake Anakin up, but she caught herself quickly remembering that he was not there. That he had not been there for a while now.   
  
Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered what was going on and what she was doing. This was the moment she had been waiting for, that she had been yearning for so long.   
  
This moment made her dreams seem even more facsimile and factitious.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 5

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

__

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. 

//also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…Its tearin' up my heart when I'm with you,   
but when we are apart I feel it too…'  


  
  
//I've found him, Padme, I have…not dead, but alive…//   
  
Her pace quickened. Eagerly, she was trying to wedge her way out from in between millions of aliens. Noises erupted around her from all directions, but she did not hear them. She pushed people and they pushed her back. She rubbed shoulders with a strange green woman and brushed the backside of a large man.   
  
But she did not care.   
  
She had to get to him. She had to.   
  
//You must come immediately. There are things you must know, closing you must have, I'm sorry I wish I could say that it would be a happy reunion. But I'm afraid it would not be. I have already spent many restless nights in tears.//   
  
She ran as fast as her five foot two frame allowed her to. Ignoring the explicit comments and slanderous whispers from the surrounding crowds of people. She heard bits and pieces of their gossip.   
  
_Is that the senator of Naboo?_   
  
_My, what is she thinking?_   
  
For the first time, she did not care what they said. She did not acknowledge the tongue sharp words they spoke. She kept her focus, she had a goal and she did not care what hindered her path as long as she reached that goal.   
  
Obi-Wan's words continued to echo through her mind.

//I wish I could say more. But words cannot express what I feel. And writing what I see in him will not do justice to your own sore eyesight and writing how he is could do nothing more then confuse you. I do not wish the same insomnia that has plagued me to plague you. I cannot describe what has occurred and I will not try. I did that once and I cannot do it again. I believe this time, you must see him and believe whatever you must, but with your own eyes and not through mine.//   
  
Obi-wan was in sight. She could see him. His back was slightly hunched over and his head hung low. His robe was wrinkled and dirty. His eyes tired and weary with heavy bags under them. For the first time, his eyes did not light up when he saw her.   
  
He was so far away though he felt so close. 

A small child ran into her, startling her. He looked up sheepishly and then cringed, "I…I'm sorr...sorry…ma'am."   
  
Despite her saddened mood, eager persistence, and detrimental determination, Padme managed to smile. Kneeling to his height, she patted his shoulder and spoke softly, "It's all right."   
  
He tried to smile, but looked afraid for his life. He stood there, clutching a furry stuffed animal that slightly resembled a wookie. 

Her brows creased in consternation, "Where's your mother young one?"   
  
"I…I don't …know…but …she…to…told me not…t…to…talk to...str…stangers…"   
  
Padme smiled. "Well she's absolutely right…"   
  
This time the boy cocked a smirk, a smug smile with a hint of the same sadness Padme felt. It was a smirk almost identical to the smirk of a young boy that had won her heart. She noticed though, almost quite suddenly, the boy frowned and hugged his wookie doll even tighter.   
  
She brushed a stray strand of hair away from his eye, "What is the matter?"   
  
He looked at her and then looked down at the ground, "Can you take me to the med center?"   
  
He shied away from her hugging his doll even more. Padme's face wrinkled in concern, "Why?"   
  
"M…my m…mom…w…works th…there…"   
  
Padme smiled, "She does? That's great, I was just heading there myself…" Padme's voice faded away as she stood up and looked around. Then she smiled and looked back at him, "It's just, I don't know how to get there, but I do know someone who might…how about we go find him?"   
  
The boy only nodded.   
  
Padme raised in eyebrow at the boy sudden discomfort, "Don't worry, he won't bite," she sighed, "How about I carry you?"   
  
The boy smiled as she lifted him up, she held him gently and began to walk toward the waiting Obi-Wan. Then quite out of the blue, the boy spoke bluntly; "Do you have children?"   
  
Images flooded her mind, of nights they had spent in each other's arms discussing the topic of one day, after the war, having little Skywalkers to keep them busy. He had insisted they be Jedi and she had insisted they be politicians. In the end, they came to the mutual conclusion to wait and see what kind of children they did have. 

She remembered going to sleep dreaming of blue-eye blond haired boys covered with mud ruining the Naboo decorative in her furnished apartment and Anakin standing nearby, as her mouth dropped to the floor, laughing.   
  
The young boy stared at her as she absentmindedly had stopped walking and had completely tuned out, "Lady?"   
  
In hearing this she snapped back to reality, "I'm sorry," she smiled and continued walking, "No, I don't have any children…"   
  
He looked at her; "Do you want any?"   
  
Sadly she replied, "At one point, I thought I had…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
"There's Ben!" the boy pointed straight at Obi-Wan who smiled sheepishly at her.   
  
She laughed, she should have known. As soon as she put the boy down, she remembered why she was there. She remembered what she had to do. When she didn't acknowledge him, Obi-Wan immediately frowned and dismissed the young boy.   
  
The senator spoke in a tone he could not condone, "Where is he Obi-Wan?"   
  
Her pace finally quickened, ignoring the breath that stopped in her throat.   
  
Obi-Wan frowned once more, "Padme, wait…I have to explain something to…you…" His voice faded as he began to lose Padme. She had seen the sign to the med center and walked faster then ever, even more determined to find Anakin now.   
  
Obi-Wan cringed, "Padme!" He then sighed loudly, "Padme, please…"   
  
She walked right on, ignoring his continuous pleas.   
  
He was too tired, too weary to keep up with her, "Padme, wait…" his voice trailed off in a whisper as he stopped talking and closed his eyes in pain as he spoke, "Please…"   
  
She escaped him, leaving him alone in the crowd.   
  
And he collapsed there no longer ignoring the fatigue that invaded his weary body and he could no longer ignore the pain and wear that weak mask of content.   
  
She was here and a burden was lifted from his shoulders.   
  
Tears escaped him. He cried for Anakin, he cried for the Jedi, and he cried for himself, but most importantly he cried for Padme.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
As soon as she found his room, she rushed right in. Ignoring the attendant that tried to persuade her to talk to Master Kenobi first and she had quickly escaped the nurses that had tried to contain her and keep her away from his room.   
  
She had run from them as though she was running for dear life. Which she was, she was running for dear life – Anakin was her life.   
  
Soon though, she would regret their shouts of warning and curse her own incompetence.   
  
When she reached the room, she was appalled.   
  
There he was, sitting in a chair by the window.   
  
His golden curls of celestial beauty waved in an unnamed pattern. His posture was straighter and unwavering, and stoic in his own way. Yet there was a flicker of emotion that beamed from his incoherent presence.   
  
Her breath was caught in her throat.   
  
He was beautiful.   
  
She longed to see those potent baby-blue eyes. Eyes whose intensity rivaled the intensity of the twin suns on his home planet.   
  
Her hand rested on her chest in fear and anticipation.   
  
"Anakin…"   
  
He turned at the sound of his name. For the first time she saw those eyes she loved so much. He was just as she remembered. Just as perfect as he had been that day he had said goodbye one last time.   
  
Yet he was not stunned by her appearance or shocked that she was here. He looked at her as if she was anyone else. No, he looked at her in a different way.   
  
She spoke not half as eager as she had been the first time, "Anakin, its me, Padme."   
  
Silence.   


A long, emotionally pentrating silence, one that was inevitable.

  
His brows creased in confusion and he looked at her quizzically. Then spoke in that voice she had longed to hear for so long, "Do I know you?"   
  
Tears – all she felt was tears.   
  
Now that voice would plague her sleep for days to come.   
  
She choked back a sob and then spoke, her voice breaking, in a tone that resembled a whisper, "You don't remember me?"   
  
Silence. 

Another silence, one that sent chills running up her spine.  
  
"No."

__

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 6

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. //also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…I can't breathe until you're resting here with me…'  


  
  
No. No. No. It couldn't be true. It wasn't true.   
  
She cried. She sobbed. She ran.   
  
Ran for dear life, down the halls, through the corridors, into endless circles, twisting and turning everyone in different directions as they frantically tried to get out of her way. People cursed incomprehensible words towards her, mumbled incoherent phrases, and gasps at her franticness. They cursed her ignorance, and her rudeness. Some showed their empathy at her situation as others brushed it if incompetently. Others showed pity and gave her looks of sympathy. But she ran, ran away from it all, hoping only to run away from the nightmare that plagued her now. 

An insomnia that would torture her for days, weeks - months to come.  
  
All she wanted to do was wake up from this tormenting underworld, this vivid, surreal hell.   
  
But deep down inside, she knew it was not a dream. It was reality. The reality, they had been living in turned into a horrible nightmare and the dream world had become a callous dark world of the dead.   
  
In sixty seconds her whole world had changed.   
  
From her perfect, safe, haven of life and luxury into a dark and murky, callous and incompetent hell.   
  
Finally tired of running endless circles, she drowned herself in her tears as she sobbingly collapsed onto the metal floor. It's cool surface a hollow reminder of the disposition she faced.   
  
He doesn't remember her. He doesn't know her face. He doesn't know her voice. He doesn't know her name.   
  
Yet she knows him. She knows his touch in her dreams as they have been endlessly burned into her petrified memory. Her lips still tingle from his kiss and her body continues to ache for his strong arms and yearns to feel them again. Her dark tresses stand on end, waiting for his strong, soft fingers to run through them.   
  
But he doesn't remember her. He doesn't know her name. He doesn't know her face. And he's forgotten her touch.   
  
Why was life so cruel?   
  
She closed her eyes and all she remembers is his calm blank stare and his awkward new emotions. Nothing like the boy she knew, she cared for, or the man she loved.   
  
But when she opened them she is reminded of her disposition. She is reminded that she loves someone else – that she loves the ghost, not the man, but the ghost of a man long forgotten.   
  
His eyes continually haunt her as she sobs, trying to seek solace in her dreams and in her past – in what she knew, what she felt so long ago.   
  
"Padme."   
  
Two warm hands up come to her gripping her shoulders. Whispering soothing words of comfort and slowly calming her as tears continue to weep from her beautiful brown eyes until she can finally focus on his poignant face.   
  
She sniffles unable to regain her normal breathing patterned.   
  
"Padme…" his voice fades for a second and then returns, "I'm so sorry."   
  
Sadness. Pain. Fear. Hurt. Too many emotions for one person.   
  
"You have to get up, Padme."   
  
Too many things holding her down.   
  
"You must be strong," he gulped, "For Anakin."   
  
His tears, tears of pearl so white and fresh to beheld by her glass eyes.   
  
Her tears, tears crimson and perfect, coarse and rigged, a ghastly reflection of her heart and her emotion. Too dark to be misplaced and too dark to be concealed.   
  
She sobbed. Life was not fair. Life was never fair. She couldn't control it. It was too hard to bare.   


She hated life.

And she was almost sure it hated her.

  
"Padme." His voice again, "Padme, please, say something."   
  
It hurt too much to talk. It hurt too much to think. It hurt too much to dream.   
  
All because he wasn't right there, beside her – breathing the same air, living the same life.   
  
Life was not fair.   
  
Another tear fell to the ground shattering on the cool floor and reflecting a once vision of supreme confidence and courageous witt, serene perfection and angelic beauty, now a vision of undefined confusion, pale regent and utter distressed woman.   
  
He doesn't remember her. He doesn't know her voice. He doesn't know her face. And he can't remember her touch.   
  
Why was life so terrible?   
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
The angel of his dreams.   
  
He was confused. Who was that potent beauty?   
  
That undefined mistress with oceans of endless brown waves and auburn pools of devotion. And she called him Anakin. Sure that was his name, but he had never seen such beauty before.   
  
He would have remembered – wouldn't he?   
  
She seemed so young yet so distressed. So happy though she ran away in hurt. Why did she run?   
  
Why did the angel of his dreams run?   
  
Of course, he had vision of her in his dreams or someone like her. Visions of such beauty beckoning to him and calling his name. Blowing kisses to the sky, tracing her fingers in the sand, feet lazily dangling in the shore.   
  
A pure figment in his imagination, no creature existed with such exoticness.   
  
Yet she had stood in his doorway, asked if he had remembered her and ran.   
  
Her eyes had shown such love, but hurt. So much care, but pain. Too much agony for such beauty. Indeed who was that? Was it just a mysterious mistress who had ended up by his room or the potent angel that flew with him and cast him into unpleasant slumber?   
  
Who was that beauty?   
  
Could she be a mistress of the night, her fire shining brightly with potent beauty?   
  
Or the angel of his dreams?   
  
Who was she?   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 7

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. //also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

__

'…Can we try to erase all the pain…'  


  
  
Strong hands gripped her once again. Pulling her to her feet, encircling her in a hug, cupping her chin to look at him, wiping wet tears from her drenched face.   
  
His hands were rough and his hug was careless and clumsy. His clothes dirty and his face forlorn. He looked at her, once again rubbing away fallen tears from her swollen eyes.   
  
She tried to smile, but failed.   
  
She wiped her eyes, letting the glassy cover catch the tears once again. She swallowed, sniffled, and laughed trying to regain her lost rhythmic breathing. Her body throbbed and ached from being crouched in a fetal position for so long and her eyes burned from her watery tears.   
  
She smiled as her vision cleared to reveal a forlorn Obi-Wan Kenobi.   
  
He smirked, the thin line of purse lips, the only thing left of his once heroic grin, "I'm glad you came when you could Senator."   
  
She nodded.   
  
"I wish we could converse casually, but I'm afraid we can't. Allow me to introduce you to Commander Skywalker's doctor," he motioned towards a perplexed, bony man, glasses falling off his built of skin and bones. His nearly full head of hair combed in equal directions down to his ears. His round face and brown eyes quizzically bent down towards a file of papers. Presumptuously files on Anakin. Obi-Wan nudged him and he turned around clumsily and a strand of brown hair fell to his eyes.   
  
When he removed the strand, he stood in awe of her.   
  
"Dr. Smuks?" Obi-wan sighed, "Reginald?"   
  
He looked over dreamily to Obi-Wan. "Ahh! Oh yes, I'm Dr. Smuks. Commander Skywalker's doctor."   
  
Padme tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Sarcastically she spoke, "And?"   
  
His mouth stood agape once again. "Yes…Commander Skywalker…suffered…um….suffered…"   
  
Obi-wan sighed, "Reginald?"   
  
"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry. I just get a little nervous."   
  
//I can tell.// She thought, //Reminds me of a nervous boy on our first date.// A tear formed at the side of her eye.   
  
"And?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
"Yes well," the doctor began again, "Commander was up in district 45 when it was bombed."   
  
//Bombed?//   
  
"He was the only survivor I'm afraid, Miss. He suffered terrible injuries. He's lucky he only lost his memory."   
  
Obi-Wan motioned for him to continue. "He can't walk I'm afraid and he barely knows his own name, otherwise he's perfectly normal."   
  
She stood speechless, "Can't walk? Perfectly normal? Are you insane?"   
  
The doctor gaped again, this time appalled. "I'm sorry if I offended you."   
  
//Force, who is this guy?!//   
  
"It's alright doctor," Padme lied.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at Reginald then back at her, "Can she meet him?"   
  
"I don't see what's stopping her."   
  
//No, no, no.//   
  
"Do you want to meet Commander Skywalker Padme?"   
  
//No.//   
  
Tears fell as she tried relentlessly to wipe them away. 

"As much as I would like to," //And I really would// "I can't. It's too soon."   
  
Obi-Wan smiled his faint smile once again, "I understand. But there is someone I think you're like to meet."   
  
"Who?" She questioned.  
  
He smiled, glancing at Reginald, "Collin."   


"Collin?" She blinked, had she heard right?  
  
"Collin." He nodded, "His name is Collin."   
  
"How does he know Anakin?" She questioned.   
  
He smiled knowingly, "He's his roomate."   
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
From the table she saw Obi-Wan waved to someone. A man, mid twenties or early thirties came over. Dark brunette hair and glassy green eyes, a framed oval face and tan brown skin. He bent down and shook hand with Obi-Wan and then looked at her, smiling slightly he held out his hand, "I'm Collin."   
  
She struggled, "Nice to meet you Collin."   
  
He sat down across from her.   
  
"You're here for Anakin?"   
  
Cautiously she answered, "Yes, I'm here for Commander Skywalker."   
  
"He's my roommate. He's quiet, but he has his moments." He smirked, "We all do."   
  
She smiled a half smile lethargic and tense, "Yes, of course."   
  
"He's good guy, but I'm sure you know that already. Saved district 45."   
  
Her brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm sorry, but I thought he was the only survivor."   
  
Collin glanced at Obi-Wan and then spoke in a hushed voice, "So they say," he smirked, "But that's not what happened."   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"There was a bomb in there. Anakin helped everyone get out and it blew up on him."   
  
//On Anakin...always have to be the hero, don't you Ani? You forget you're thinking for two//   
  
She whispered softly, "And he doesn't remember a thing now?"   
  
Obi-Wan took her hands, "But he does Padme."   
  
Her head snapped, "What does he remember?"   
  
Collin leaned closer, "He hasn't told anyone but me this."   
  
He looked at her sadly and for a second she thought he wouldn't tell her. Her heart beat heavily and fast. It's rapid movement making her nervous and pensive. She swallowed and then licked her dry lips.   
  
"What does he remember?" she prepared herself for the worst.   
  
Silence.   


An unsure silence invaded them and she didn't know if she should destroy the silence or allow it to retract itself.

  
Collin continued, "He remembers…" He paused thinking, "Twin suns."   
  
Hot Tatoonie – years of slavery and agony for him. 

His mother's death. Holding him in her arms as the twin suns beat down on their skin before he murdered thousands. Comforting him in the shade of those suns as he cried.  
  
"The color purple."   
  
Her plush carpet. 

They spent nights on the carpet in each other's arms.   
  
"The color red, a silky satin red."   
  
Her bed. 

Nights pressed against each other and mornings waking up to each other's glowing faces with warm, gentle kisses pressed against their bodies as they laid in those silky satin sheets.  
  
"And the smell of lilacs."   
  
Her perfume.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 8

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

__

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. //also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…Trying to save what's left of my heart and soul…'

  
She slept that night, dreaming.

  
She dreamed of lilacs, her sweet perfume. She dreamed of satin red, the color of her bed. She dreamed of royal purple, the color of her plush carpet.   
  
She dreamed of Anakin and a time he had touched her heart and soul.   
  
_She didn't know how late she had stayed up. She just remembered drifting off to sweet dreamland. She didn't remember her dream. She had been half-asleep and half-awake when the door to her apartment opened.   
  
She was too tired to get up and pretend that she didn't know the visitor.   
  
He had called some time before saying his flight group was stopping there. She had been excited for hours, until it seemed like eternity for his ship to land in the docking bay. Now he was here, and she was too tired to get up and too indolent to even try.  
  
He came into her room, leaned against the doorframe and smiled. Though her back was too him, she knew he was smiling. He always smiled at her. _

It was this special smile – reserved just for her. 

It seemed he stood there for hours, though only mere seconds.   
  
"Aren't you going to say hello, Anakin?" she turned to him and asked; surprised her voice had come out in a whisper.   
  
"No," he walked towards her slowly, "It's breathtaking just to watch you."   
  
They kissed. 

They kissed in abandon for what seemed like hours, though, once more, mere seconds.   
  
Afterwards, he gathered her in a crushing embrace. She relished in his hug, his tight embrace. She leaned against his chest as he placed his head on hers, their foreheads leaning against one another's. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders and his hands held her at her waist, both very protective and afraid the other would slip away. 

It had been far too long.

  
"I've missed you so." She whispered; her eyes closed in contentment and for the first time in months, joy.   
  
"I've missed you more." He replied, simply. His charming voice sending shivers running down her spine and warm, fuzzy feelings in her stomach.   
  
She smiled back and playfully teased the skin of his shoulder, making imaginary doodles, "I doubt that."   
  
He looked down and placed a finger on her lips, "Don't doubt, just believe."   
  
She smiled once more. How he had_ loved her smile.   
  
A contented silence filled the air. A silence that was embellished with laughter and smiles as they playfully enjoyed each other. A silence that was filled wholeheartedly with love.  
  
Finally, as if the silence was too much to bear, though obviously enjoyed, she spoke, "What took you so long?"   
  
He laughed, "We had a late start, nothing to worry about Padme."   
  
"Oh little Ani, when will you learn I worry about you no matter what."   
  
Silence. She felt him inhale her scent and take a deep breath. He asked after a while, "What perfume is that?"   
  
"Lilacs." She paused, curiously, "I've worn it forever."   
  
"I know," He nods, "I would like some."   
  
"Why?" She questioned her husband.  
  
"To remind me of you." He looked around the room, charming her, "And a red satin pillow case."   
  
A smug smile on his lips, she laughed – music to his ears.   
  
"You have no prudence." She sobered, "Would you like a piece of the carpet while you're at it…I'm sure you have fond memories there too."   
  
"No, it's much too dirty."   
  
She laughed once more and spoke, "And the pillow case isn't?"   
  
Silence, an uncomfortable silence that filled both of their red ears with embarrassment. He laughed, "Shut up and kiss me Padme."   
  
And she did, kissing him until they needed air and then they started again until morning.  
_  
"Good morning, Padme." She awoke to the forlorn face of Obi-Wan. Through his somber and saddistic features, she could tell he had tried to be cheerful for her sake, but had failed miserably.   
  
She smiled faintly at him and spoke groggily, "Morning," She stretched, hearing joints pop and bones crack from the uncomfortable position she had laid in. She relaxed and looked up at him.  
  
He put a hand on her arm, but pulled it away when he saw her discomfort.   
  
"I've scheduled breakfast with Collin in an hour, if that all right with you."   
  
She smiled at him contently once more and then spoke; "It's fine, I could use new company."   
  
"I'm sure you could. We can talk more about…" his voice faded away unsure.   
  
She interrupted him, placing a friendly hand on his arm, "It's all right, you can say his name; he's not dead."   
  
"All right," he paused slightly almost as if it were awkward for him to speak such name, "We can talk about… Anakin."   
  
A long silence hung in the air. 

Reminding her, reminding them, that he was not the man that they had sent off to fight. That he was not the man who they had loved so dearly and existed only. Reminding them that though he seemed like Anakin Skywalker – he was not.

  
He turned and looked at the door, "Well, that's it, I'll see you an in hour."   
  
He began to walk towards the door; she spoke in a rushed voice, "Obi-Wan wait."   
  
He turned to look at her with a curious glint in his sad eyes, "What is it Padme?"   
  
She sat up on her bed and crossed her arms and spoke, "I want to see him."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Silence. 

She debated whether or not the words of her mouth contradict the words of her actions. She was unsure whether she had spoken the truth of the moment or the truth of her life. Was she ready to see Anakin? More importantly, how would she feel seeing Anakin?

Seeing the man she loved for so long, so different, so much a stranger.   
  
"Yes…" her voice cracked, "I'm sure… I want to see Anakin." 

She would do it for Anakin.

She replied again, reaffirming her decision, "I'm sure, Obi-wan, I'm sure." 

__ ****

'…I don't know what's happening to me,   
I can't remember things I used to believe…'

  
  
How could someone so beautiful be so sad?   
  
He had seen her in the hall. Her beautiful face washed with mixed emotions. Porcelain tears on her glass face. She walked so confidently yet her shoulders slumped slightly and her cheeks were slightly pale and streaks of dried tears litter her beautiful face. She was an image of both brawn and brain, beauty and wit, passion and power. Through the hall she walked, the artificial light casting an ethereal pattern across her florescent skin – she glowed in a way he could not describe.  
  
He watched contently.   
  
Memorizing her cognizant eyes, confident walk, glass face, and the river of auburn that ran from her head down her back. She was amazing. Her eyes held a wood brown intensity and he longed to meet those eyes. He longed to get lost in her forest. He longed to see into her soul – to know who she was; what she was.   
  
He knew, sitting in a chair, watching her through the window did not do her beautiful justice.   
  
He had dreamed of her the other night. She was beautiful then just as she was beautiful now. Her hand reaching out, beckoning him to come to her. He watched as her tongued rolled the words right out of her mouth and her eyes sank into his. 

__

Anakin…

  
He wondered, where had he seen her before?   
  
Surely, such marvel had not existed just in his dreams before today. Such a thing was impossible. Dreams were just dreams, visions maybe, but not reality – never reality. Surely she had not been a surreal beauty until she had barged into his contemplation and questioned if he knew her. He had not seen her before, but she had shown up on his doorstep, asked if he remembered her only to be turned away. That had to mean something. 

It had to mean that she had been more then just a glimpse of the future in his dreams, she had to be someone from a vision of the past.   
  
But he could not remember her in life, he only knew her in his dreams. And he knew such thing; such a glimpse of the future was impossible for someone like him, especially like him.   
  
Yet he had seen her walk through the hall, porcelain tears on her glass face. Movement fluid and confident and beauty potent and extraordinary. And he remembered her, not from life, but from his dreams. Visions of his dreams had continually clouded his mind the minute he saw that sad beautiful face.   
  
And he wondered how could someone so beautiful be so sad?   
  
Better yet, why was someone so beautiful so sad? 

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 9

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

__

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. //also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…Would you give up or try again if I hesitate to let you in…' 

  
His heart pounded against his chest, beating in mad furry in an unwavering fashion.

  
He took his first step slowly. Hands tightly gripping the supporting rails and his face scrunched in consternation and determination. His breath was shallow with anxiety, heavy with anticipation, and unsteady with apprehension. It made his cerulean blue eyes glow even more. They intensified slowly holding a fiery blaze of passion in them. 

  
Watching from him from upstairs, she glanced through the window at him. She held her breath as his left foot slowly began to make its way forward.  
  
Sweat poured down his face, over his brow and down the side of his head. His arms tensed at the pain. His left foot landed with a thump barely in front of his right. He took a deep breath, relaxing slightly.   
  
Her left hand was up support her chin as her chin rested against her knuckle and her right arm supported her left arm. She stared out the window, biting back the tears that threatened to come out as he tried to take another step.   
  
The therapist caught him before he hit the floor with a thud.   
  
She sniffled loudly and closed her eyes solemnly.  
  
Obi-Wan turned and looked at her.   
  
She shook her head, still focused on the figure and blinked back more tears.   
  
In the therapist arms, he muttered incomprehensible words, pushed off protruding hands and gripped the supporting rails again.   
  
That was her Ani. Determined, angry, stubborn.   
  
She watched the emotions flicker across his face. He grunted as his right foot landed on the mat; for a second she saw him tense up as the pain withered through his body.   
  
She waited for him to try his left foot.   
  
But he just stood there. Staring down at his foot as if waiting for it to move. He muttered something and the therapist shook her head, reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He uttered words once more before falling backwards into the arms of Dr. Smuks. The therapist clasped his shoulder again and looked him in the eye. He turned away; the therapist dashed out of the room angry and hurt at the same time.  
  
Dr. Smuks signaled to Obi-Wan.   
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
"You ready?"   
  
She knew now, she had to be strong; she just had to. Not for herself, but _for Anakin._   
  
She bit her lip, "I think I am." 

**__**

'…I heard him promise you forever, but forevers come and gone…'

  
He sat there, in his wheelchair, looking like a desolate child upset at himself for losing his teddy bear or toy soldiers. He grunted at the sound of the creaking door. His brows set in anger and his heart feeling terrible as his head continued to beat down on himself. He turned and looked out the window angrily. His back was slightly hunched and his shoulders slump. He was mad, he was upset and all because he couldn't take another step.   
  
So stubborn.   
  
This sure seemed like her Ani.   
  
But she knew it wasn't.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at her and gave her an encouraging smile.   
  
She couldn't smile back.   
  
"Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke, his slight accent ever-so present.   
  
The young boy turned at the sound of his name and stared dumbstruck at her. She stared back in awe.   
  
He was just as she remembered him. Striking blue eyes that ever since she could remember had been able to read her soul and whose intensity she could have sworn rivaled the intensity of the sun. Beautiful golden curls, short and spiked, embellishing him with charisma. Broad shoulders ready for anything and soft skin showing no sign of once living a desolate life on the hottest system outer rim.   
  
She knew then that she had never stopped loving him.   
  
The way he gazed at her was perfect.   
  
Obi-Wan's voice snapped both of them back to reality, "Anakin…"   
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan?"   
  
"I'd like you to meet someone," Padme took a deep breath. Obi-Wan motioned to her. "Anakin Skywalker meet Padme…"   
  
Anakin held out his hand, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."   
  
She took his hand, "No, the pleasure's all mine."   
  
Anakin let her hand fall to the floor.   
  
They stood in uncomfortable and awkward silence.   
  
Her breath was caught in her throat. She could not speak and even if she could speak she did not know what to say. All words left her the minute she walked into the room and felt his familiar yet strange presence.   
  
His brow was creased in consternation. He studied her. She studied him.   
  
Vision came back to her. Visions of warm spring days, cold winter nights, his fear of the rain, his love of the dark.   
  
Her body ached for his touch.   
  
The hand he had let go was blazing on fire by a million emotions. Each emotion starting at the base of her spine and continuing to run through her entire body. Her knees quivered, her fingers shook, and goose bumps ran up her arms.   
  
More memories clouded her sight. Memories of walks on the beach, strolls through the Jedi gardens, late night walks to the kitchen, laughter in bed, kisses in the dark. His strong arms around her, tracing patterns on his back, the feel of his soft caress and gentle kiss running down her body and playing on her skin.   
  
The nine-year-old boy that had called her an angel and the man of twenty sweeping her off her feet like he was prince charming and she was his princess.   
  
Anakin took her hand again. Seemingly transfixed by its softness and amazed by its grace. He looked up at her suddenly. Cerulean blue poured into auburn brown once more.   
  
"I _know_ you from somewhere." He looked away and spoke once more, "Somewhere…"   
  
Her hand was burning now. She was sure it would fall off soon, his touch was as pleasant as she remembered.   
  
Then he looked up at her once more and smirked, oh how she loved that smirk and then he spoke in a voice that was known to charm and enchant, "Don't I? Don't I know you from somewhere?"   
  
She was utterly speechless.   
  
She transfixed her eyes to meet his. Trying to read his soul – she was swimming in his pool of blue, but she couldn't find anything to hold onto. She was falling. 

No words could describe this moment.

The door opened. Breaking the moment, breaking a time when he would have likely kissed her. Breaking a moment that she wanted to cherish forever. Breaking the moment, the very first moment when she had met him for the first time once again.   
  
"Anakin, who's this?"   
  
He dropped her hand and turned at the sound of his name. He smiled and spoke, "Jewel. You're back early."   
  
"Don't sound so happy, Skywalker. Who's this?" The blond girl looked at her curiously and smiled back at him. The girl crossed her skinny arms across her chest.   
  
"This is my new friend, Padme."   
  
She died when she heard him speak her name. A thousand needles shot her heart all over again. His voice, ever so charming and enchanting, magical and mischievous, warmed her ears – was music to her ears.  
  
"You're new friend?" Jewel studied her and then spoke, "Padme is it?"   
  
Padme nodded.   
  
Jewel motioned for her to follow, "Come with me, Padme."   
  
They made their way outside. Padme passed by Obi-Wan who shrugged and then looked away. His eyes were tense though and they showed a deep apprehension and an agitated look of concern.

  
The girl stopped outside of the closed door and held out her hand, "I'm Jewel, his therapist."   
  
"Nice to meet you Jewel." She tried to smile, but found she couldn't. She didn't like this person. Instead, she plaster a diplomatic smile to her face, one she use to give Palpatine and Bail Oragana.   
  
"You're not his friend," The girl stated simply, continuing without taking concern for her, "Who are you really?"   
  
Her brows tensed in suspension, "Why do you ask?"   
  
She looked at Padme, bitter and angrily. "Because whoever you are, you can't lead him on, he's very insecure and sensitive." 

  
She shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling of aggravation and irritation radiating from this conversation, "You sound like you know him very well."   
  
She noticed a blush crept onto the other girl's face. Padme tried to push down her jealousy; something was obviously going on.   
  
"You could say I do. I am his therapist."   
  
//What else are you?// Padme thought, but bit her tongue. 

They stood in silence. A jealous silence, one that was most liklely created by Jewel. 

Padme didn't know what to say.   
  
The girl looked at her and then crossed her arms. A stray strand of blond hair falling over her eyes and she quickly brushed it away, "So who are you, Miss?"   
  
"Mrs." Padme corrected.   
  
The blond girl blinked, "Mrs.?"   
  
Padme took a deep breath, "Yes, Mrs. I'm his wife."   
  
The other girl blinked again, not believing what she was hearing, "Anakin? Anakin Skywalker?" She questioned.  
  
"Yes, _he_ is my husband."

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 10

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. //also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------

'…Forgot about everything and everyone I needed before…'  


  
  
Her name was Padme.   
  
Padme – what a great name; she was petite. She had delicate fingers, smooth skin, a gentle smile, and passionate wood brown eyes. _She was beautiful._ He knew that for sure.   
  
He also knew she seemed vaguely familiar. But he had known that since he had seen her walking the halls that morning.   
  
He had never seen such a beautiful person before. He had felt something when he shook her hand. It was an electrifying emotion that had shocked his whole body, leaving him utterly speechless. And when he had looked into her brown eyes something inside of him began dancing, some strange feelings had been aroused all because of her.   
  
It was now hard not to think of her. Padme. Not a her, but Padme. Padme and her wonderful wood brown eyes that bore the fear and the anger right out of his body. Padme and her silky smooth skin and delicate fingers. Each nail prim and proper, each finger not too dry and not too damp, each hand perfect despite living in an imperfect world. Long brown auburn curls, falling into an ocean of sea brown, drowning her in their passion, in their elegance and suffocating her in their loveliness. Suffocating _him_ in their loveliness.   
  
Jewel had taken her out, but neither had ever returned. Afterwards, Obi-wan had taken him to his room, where upon his bed a little boy waited.   
  
The boy's shaggy hair was down over his eyes, kicking his feet absentmindedly, and playing with one of Collin's makeshift spaceships.   
  
The image made him smile.   
  
As Obi-wan rolled him into the room, he spoke to the boy, "Hello."   
  
The boy turned and as soon as he saw Anakin his face lit up. "Anakin!" he screamed, jumping over the bed and smothering Anakin in a huge hug.   
  
Though the Anakin came out more Anneekan, it made Anakin smile.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled, "I'll be going now, Anakin."   
  
Anakin laughed, "All right." And then he turned his attention back to the small boy, gripping the boy tighter and lifting him into the air. The boy gleamed with joy letting out a small giggle.   
  
"Careful, you might make him throw up his lunch." Anakin jumped a little, but didn't loose hold of his grip on the boy.   
  
His eyes danced playfully, "You scared the living daylights out of me Collin."   
  
The other man chuckled, "Thought so."   
  
Anakin laughed gently and then let Jay down to play with the makeshift spacecrafts. He wheeled around to Collin and studied his dress attire.   
  
"Where are you going?" He questioned.   
  
Collin looked into a mirror and fixed the front of his shirt, "No where in particular."   
  
"Where?" Anakin asked again.  
  
Jay giggled on the floor, "Daddy gonna go see a gurl."   
  
Anakin looked a little bewildered at first and then laughed, "You?" he scoffed, "And a girl?"   
  
Collin rolled his eyes, trying to focus on getting ready, "Shut up Anakin. You don't get all the girls all the time."   
  
Anakin looked at the floor a little hurt and then he mumbled, "We're not seeing each other."   
  
Collin smirked, "I'm sure."   
  
Anakin didn't answer.   
  
"So," after a while Collin broke the silence, "I saw you met Padme."   
  
"You're going out of her?!"   
  
"Nonsense, but you met her?" He questioned.  
  
"Yes…" Anakin's voice trailed off. Remembering Padme and the sweet curves of her body, the lovely sound of her voice, and placid features of her face.  
  
"What did you think?" Collin asked.  
  
"She's nice." He stated simply.  
  
Collin raised his brows in curiousity, "You think she's beautiful?"

  
"Yeah." He paused and then smirked, "I suppose…" Lying, he shielded his eyes away from Collin.   
  
"It's a yes and no question, Anakin."   
  
"All right, I think…" he stuttered, "I think…she's gorgeous."   
  
"That's all?" Collin laughed, "C'mon Anakin, you know more words than that."   
  
He rolled his eyes and changed the subject, "Did you see her ring Collin?"   
  
"Yes…" He smiled and laughed.  
  
Anakin's eyes lit up, "It's huge!"   
  
He chuckled, "Yes…"   
  
"Someone somewhere must be very lucky to have her."   
  
Collin grew somber, "You don't remember her from somewhere?"   
  
"Am I suppose to?" Collin shrugged, Anakin reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt "Collin tell me. Am I suppose to remember her?"   
  
He hesitating in answering Anakin's question knowing that each answer would have an impact on his young roommate and on his own life.   
  
Hoping someday when he was married to her she would forgive him for saying what he spoke ever so soberly, "No."   


  
  
**'…_If you're gone -- baby you need to come home_**

Cause there's a little bit of something me in everything in you…'  


  
  
No. No. No. How could someone seemingly nice be so mean? How could she say such things? As soon as the words had left the girls mouth she had fled, fled from the demeaning girl, fled from the plaguing nightmare.   
  
She wanted to wake up now.   
  
She had run to her room. The only place isolated enough for her to wallow in hurt and drown in despise, and the only place where no one would try to give her solace and try to comfort her.   
  
Nothing could comfort her.   
  
Well, almost nothing, but the only person who could didn't remember her.   
  
She had run. Not allowing the girl to strike her continuously with jealous words and bitter remarks.   
  
And now in the solace of the room, she wept unable to loose the feelings of his touch, unable to loose the vision of his beauty, unable to forget what she wanted so badly to forget.   
  
Unable to forget that she had never stopped loving him.   
  
Suddenly two hands, rough and coarse, gripped her, pulling her into a comforting embrace and whispering soothing words of comfort to her.   
  
In barely a whisper, he asked what the other girl had said.   
  
But she could not answer, the words to horrible to be spoken, the words so untrue to defined. Her breath was caught in her throat and her rhythmic breathing suffocating. She wanted to disappear and to hide, but she knew she had to be strong.   
  
But still, how could she be so strong and be so hurt?   
  
So she wept, and he comforted her asking once again, why the tears had come back so suddenly. She muttered words hoping they were words and she cried hoping everything would go away. She uttered words, in between tears and in between gasping for breath.   
  
Finally, she regained her hard worn poise, her rhythmic breathing, and though the weeping had stopped, sniffles remain.   
  
"Oh, it was horrible, Obi-Wan," she sniffled loudly, holding back tears, "She told me to go away. She told me that he didn't need me…"   
  
He hugged her tightly, "But you know he needs you."   
  
"How can he need me if he doesn't know my name!" She wiped her eyes and sniffled.   
  
"Be his friend." Taking his hand he wiped a stray tear off her face.   
  
Suddenly she remembered his touch. She remembered him brushing a tear off her cheek.   
  
She broke down and wept, muttering quietly through racking sobs, "She told me to go away…"   
  
"I know. It's all right…" He soothed.   
  
But she didn't hear him, she kept muttering to herself, trying to seek solace in her own words, "But I can't. I can't. I love him. I can't. I love him…"   
  
She spoke the words like a machine, never stopping until she had fallen asleep and launched herself into a world she now dreaded.   
  
The last thing she heard were her own words, "I can't. I love him. I can't. I love him…"   
  
_She studied his face in the moonlight. Blond stumble on his chin, giving him a robust look and golden curls embellishing his handsome face, making him more beautiful than ever. Strong muscles from his biceps to the small indents on his abdomen showing that he was brawny, aggressive, and brave. Broad shoulders that helped him carry his self with pride and confidence. _

He was beautiful, so beautiful.  
  
The wind blew and she pulled the sheet up over her bare shoulders.   
  
She stroked his hair, causing him to open his eyes and smile at her.   
  
"Hey." He spoke in a husky tone, causing her to shiver.   
  
She gently caress his lips with her own and smiled, "Hey yourself," she whispered right above his lips.   
  
"What time is it?" He questioned, eyes running over her face as a hand came up to run its finger down her arm.  
  
"Not time." She breathed in, running the back of her hand across his cheek, "But I wanted you awake."   
  
He nodded and leaned forward and kissed her again. The kiss lingered for a few seconds before he pulled her against him.   
  
His eyes were passionately focused on him. His voice was quiet, like a whisper, "I love you Padme."   
  
She closed her eyes in contentment, "I know."   
  
He looked down at her and creased his eyebrows pensively, "Why is it you never say it?"   
  
"Ani…"   
  
He put a finger to her lips silencing her before he leaned down and kissed her again. He kissed her once long and hard and then their kisses became desperate. He pulled away and brushed a stray strand of hair away.   
  
"Say you love me, Padme."   
  
She put a hand on his chest, "Ani…"   
  
"Feel my heart, Padme, feel how much I love you." His heart beat strong and steady.   
  
"Ani…"   
  
He rolled his eyes, agravated, "You married me, you make love--"   
  
"I love you." It came out awkward and tense, blunt and clumsy, but it felt good to have said. It felt good to get the emotion off her chest.   
  
He leaned down and devoured her mouth with his own as his hand ran down her arms and her hand moved to ran its course through his hair. It was downhill from there.  
  
After wards, they laid in each other's arms, basking in their presence, drinking in their love. She lay cuddled against his bare chest, one arm draped over him the other pressed against his side. He looked down at her and placed a small kiss on her forehead.   
  
Her eyes were closed in contentment. She knew this would be one of the last times they were together, like this. "Anakin…"   
  
He kissed her forehead again, "Yes?"   
  
"Don't leave me."   
  
He pulled her closer, enjoying the sensation of her lying pressed up against his body, "Padme…"   
  
"Please..." Her voice trailed off. She propt herself on one elbow and began to trace random patterns on his abdomen.   
  
He sighed, running a finger down her cheek, neck, collarbone, and then her arm. To close it off he kissed her gently, caressing her lips with her own, "I must. I have duty as a Jedi, as a person, as your husband…"   
  
"Promise me you'll return, promise." He looked at her, but could not answer. He shielded away, avoiding her cold stare, "Anakin…"   
  
He ignored her continuous pleas.   
  
"Anakin…"   
  
Finally, he spoke, his eyes passionately boring into hers, "I can't Padme, I can't."   
  
Tears formed at the sides of her eyes, "Don't. No. No."   
  
"Padme, I'm not saying I won't. It's just…I can't." He looked away again.   
  
"I love you!" She protested saying the words that had once been hard easily.   
  
"And I you, but…wait for me, Padme…all you can do is wait for me."   
  
She took a deep breath, tracing his cheekbone with the back of her fingers and placing a kiss on the side of his neck, she whispered, "I will. I will wait for you, Anakin Skywalker. I will wait."   
  
Once again she awoke to the forlorn face of Obi-Wan. She noticed now she was sprawled on the bed and Obi-Wan was slouched in a chair studying her.   
  
He smiled faintly and once again she noticed all that was left of his heroic grin was a faint thin curved line.   
  
She sat up, breathing in and out, slowly remembering what had transpired. She clutched her chest in remembrance and choked back a lose tear. Reaching out, Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
For seconds, his hand was solace to the pain she felt.   
  
And then she spoke in a hushed voice, soft and quiet, revealing the deep pain she felt, "Did he full fill the prophecy?"   
  
His hand left her shoulder and he slumped back against the chair, "In the council's eyes yes."   
  
She looked away and then look at him again. Her eyes showing she desparately needed an answer, "And in your eyes?"   
  
They sat there in silence. The topic was uncomfortable; too uncomfortable.   
  
Finally, avoiding the answer, he spoke, "Ask me some other time."   
  
She knew her answer though. She lowered her eyes away from Obi-Wan and took a deep breath in, "He's never going to be a Jedi."   
  
It wasn't a question; it was a statement. A true statement.   
  
"He doesn't remember…" He began.   
  
"Does it matter?" she cut him off sharply and then inhaled sharply, submersing her anger, "He's never going to be a Jedi. That was his dream."   
  
"He was a Jedi and he had _other_ dreams." He said forcefully.   
  
Silence. Silence filled with anger and unavoidable pain.  
  
Her voice was strong and poised, commanding and confident, "Those dreams died when his former self dead, Obi-Wan."   
  
"He died a Jedi, he died what he had always wanted to be, Padme, and he died a hero."   
  
She shook her head, laughing cynically, "But at what cost?"   
  
"Padme…" he reached forward only to have her pull away.  
  
"This affects me! I loved him Obi-Wan, _I loved him!_" She paused, "I still love him."  
  
He closed his eyes and then opened to face her, "I know…"   
  
"And the man I loved is dead…" Her face distorted with emotions, "Except he's not, he still lives, but he's…"   
  
"I know…" He placed a light hand on her arm.  
  
"And he won't be a Jedi…" Her eyebrows creased in peeved thought.   
  
"Padme, please, don't…" he begged, "Don't…"   
  
She smiled suddenly and laughed, "At least I'll have my husband home with me, right, Obi-Wan?" Her face suddenly went melancholy, "Except…" she choked, the tears no longer being held back, "Except he doesn't _remember_ me…"

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 11

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where its going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. //also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

'…If I gave you my heart, would you give it a home…'  
  


  
The morning sunlight streamed through the glassy windows. A shadowy reflection fell over his face giving him a celestial glow beauty. The light fell on his face, making it warm and rosy. He took a deep breath and then let it out. He sat there so long, perspiration beginning to bead his tense forehead.   
  
His robust figure turned at the sound of the door.   
  
One figure smiled at him earnestly.   
  
He shook his head. Confused. Frustrated. Annoyed.   
  
The little boy that had been playing nearby on the floor turned and rushed onto his lap. Frightened or amused. Either one.   
  
Anakin smiled.   
  
The other fellow returned the smile, sneaking a glance at the nervous young woman before him.   
  
"Anakin." He held out his hand.   
  
Anakin accepted the hand, "Obi-Wan."   
  
Motioning to behind him, Obi-wan gave both of the young people his best smile, "You remember Padme."   
  
"Of course I do. How could I forget?" Anakin's quirk made her smile. The uneasiness began to slowly melt away.   
  
Her ocean of brown hair swayed as she laughed. Her laugh was music to his ears.   


This was Ani – her Ani – the charismatic sweetheart, the smooth charmer, the dashing Knight in shining armor. Ready at will to fire of a number of sweet compliments, heart-flipping smiles, and piercing ice-blue gazes.

That was her Ani.

  
His eyes drifted to hers and connected blue with brown and brown with blue. He gazed at her amazed, awed – so many emotions flooded him. He still couldn't place where he had seen her before. He just couldn't remember.   
  
Her eyes were passionate and intense, yet gentle and kind. Eyes that held so much confidence and, what was it – fright? Was she scared of him?   
  
And they were so sad, so somber, so solemn it made him want to break down and cry.   
  
They stood there in silence, almost as if they were rapt on each other. He tried to shake himself away from her, but he couldn't.   


Her eyes peered into his soul and the feeling was so incredible that he wanted to bask in her energy, in her warmth forever. 

  
He almost failed to hear Obi-wan leave them alone. Almost.   
  


  
**_'…It's such a shame, we're words apart…'  
_**

  
  
He had been interested in watching Padme and Anakin, and then the door had opened and quickly closed. Footsteps had rattled down the hall, angry and upset. Fluid movements had passed questioning people and interrupting intelligent conversation.   
  
However, almost despite his better judgement, he followed. His movement, unlike the figure's, crispy and confident, poised and possessed. He matched her awkward steps with his own poised and he followed her shaky exit with a cinematic parting.   
  
When he entered the room with her, the temperature fell sixty degrees. It was as cold as Hoth or colder. They were in the observatory, anxiously, apprehensively watching Anakin and Padme.   
  
Her eyes were cowering with anger and fear. Her stance revealed her jealousy and her very presence relinquished her vile mood.   
  
She watched. Eyes glued to the two figures before her. Then she spoke, revealing that she knew his presence without turning around, "Why'd you bring her here?"   
  
Silence filled the air. How could you answer such a question? How could you say so much in so little words? He didn't want to hurt her, but how could he not? She was hanging on his very word. 

How could he not have brought Padme here? She had every right and more to be there with Anakin, whether he remembered her or not. Jewel would be and could be inclined to her own vile opinion, but deep inside she would always know the truth.

Anakin was Padme's from his very physical being to the inner most parts of his soul and in that same way, whether Anakin knew it or not, Padme belonged to him in heart, mind, and body. Jewel could toil with Anakin's heart, she could confess her love, but nothing could compare to Padme and Anakin. Their souls had been entwined since that fateful day on Tatoonie.   
  
Finally he spoke, knowing she would demand an answer, "She can help him."   
  
There was an awkward pause before she spoke again, "I can help him…he doesn't need her," She paused again and choked on the words in her throat, "He doesn't remember her, Obi-Wan, so how can he need her!"   
  
Obi-wan shot her down with an angered glare. He took a deep breath and then let it out, "He needs a friend."   
  
She paused again and then grabbed his arm desperately, speaking with authority; "I am his friend!"   
  
She dropped his sleeve as soon as she realized she held it – ashamed.   
  
He brushed his cloak, trying to get rid of the dirt and crease marks from her hand, and spoke firmly, obviously upset, "She _is_ his wife!"   
  
She turned away and stared through the window, eyes growing colder and crueler, "She brings nothing but trouble."   
  
His eyes once mad and upset, sobered quickly and looked off into the distance, "No. She brings hope."   
  
She turned towards him and pointed her finger at him, "Hope?" Then she threw her arms up into the air; "She's from a life he doesn't remember!"   
  
His eyes glared at her and then he pointed his own finger at her, "You're jealous?"   
  
Silence filled the air once more. A silence that held the falsehoods she had built up to be truths and the truths that she had turned into falsehoods. He knew her answer just by looking into her eyes.  
  
She looked out over at Anakin again, "Do you blame me?"   
  
He turned and watched the interaction before them. He spoke, seconds later, his voice in a hushed whisper. He ran a hand through his long hair; "Do you love him?"   
  
They stood in silence again for what seemed like forever. A contemplative silence, one that continued to hold jealousy, but now also held remorse.  


He heard her sniffle slightly, "What is love?"   
  
He knew the answer before he had time to think about it. It was as clear as his own reflection in the mirror. He smiled to himself and then pointed at Anakin and Padme, "That is love."   
  


  
**_'…Love can do most anything if you just believe…'  
_**

  
  
They stood there, Gazing at each other for seconds. He looked just like she remembered. She shivered thinking about the man she loved that was gone forever. Except that man, supposedly gone forever, was sitting before her. He was a mirror of the man she had loved and a reflection of the man she had given her heart and soul to.   
  
He had the same strikingly blue eyes, same dancing blond hair, same robust built – same everything. But his memory was gone and she was just a person floating around in his void filled life.   
  
Why the stars were so cruel she did not know. Why life was so callous she could not figure out.   
  
The little boy anxiously wiggled out of his arms and onto the floor to play with some makeshift airplanes. Noises came out his mouth imitating the ships and reminding her of the little boy that had romanced her heart. 

__

I want to be the first to see them all.  
  
"Is this your…" She traveled off unable to finished the question. Afraid of the hurt that would come if she guessed right.   
  
"Oh," Anakin looked at the boy nervously and with pride, "No. He's Collin's and Jewel's."   
  
Relief washed over her and then hope, "They're married?"   
  
He chuckled, releasing a sweet laugh – one she had dearly missed with all her heart, "Divorced."   
  
"It must be very hard."   
  
His brows furrowed with consternation and confusion, "Why?"   
  
She took a deep breath and felt the urge to reach out and grab his hand. She resisted and sat down on the bed a few inches away from his wheelchair. She saw him tense for a second. She smiled inwardly, reminded of a nervous young man watching her as she had sat down on his bed…   
  
She smiled sweetly at Anakin, "They were in love, Anakin, you can't fall out of love."   
  
His brows creased once again in confusion, "So they still love each other?"   
  
"Even if they deny it, there's a part of them that belongs to each other and if they were meant to be, then they still love each other deeply." She paused, "Sometimes they ignore that love, but eventually it comes out."   
  
His eyes looked at her confused, "Meant to be?"   
  
She smiled again and was sure she saw his heart leap. It always did and it always would, "Destined by fate."   
  
Silence. He was thinking. He nodded his head slightly. Contented silence filled the air. He cleared his voice and then smirked, speaking quietly; "Do you believe in fate?"   
  
Her smile disappeared. Her eyes grew sober. Her heart beat slower. She spoke her voice barely above a whisper, "I had for sometime…" It faded awkwardly, her breath caught in her throat, "But you can't always be so credulous."   
  
He looked at her confused and took her hand, on impulse she thought. To him, her hand was gentle comfort to his tenacious emotions. "What do you mean?" He questioned.  
  
His touch was warm and gentle, familiar yet strange, loving and surreal. Oh, how she missed that touch.   
  
She put her hand on his arm; "I believed…" Her voice faded away again. A glass tear glazed her porcelain eyes, "For some time," her voice cracked again. She choked and wiped her eyes, "But circumstances changed it."   
  
A tear missed her hand and continued to fall. Suddenly, a strong figure brushed it away; his strong figure. He smiled weakly, "Please don't cry."   
  
She tried to smile back, but failed miserably. Once again, silence invaded them, incasing them in a void of utter peace and pure innocence. But then, there was this sad face, this sad porcelain face and it made him want to cry so badly.   
  
He looked at her, she knew that look, and she spoke regaining her poise, "It's all right, Anakin. I'm fine, ask your question."   
  
His grasped on her hand tighter, "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes." She smiled slightly, a shattered smile, but a smile no less. One that made his heart do flips and his emotions run wild.  
  
He struggled to continue and then finally spoke, "What circumstances?"   
  
She shook her head and offering a shy smile, "I wish I could tell you…" He nodded, pressing for her to continue, "But I just can't. It's just not time for me to tell."   
  
He nodded again eyes seeking into hers, "Its okay. I understand."   
  
She squeezed his arm, "Ask me some other time…" Then she laughed, "Now, I'm going to help you walk."   
  
He laughed unconvinced, "I'm so sure of that. Not even my therapist can help me."   
  
She placed her hand on his cheek, cupping it tenderly; "Do you believe in fate?" The question was strange and different to her. But it held a whole new meaning to her.   
  
He creased his brows, "I suppose so."   
  
Her hand pressed lightly on his cheek, her answer holding a double-sided meaning as well, "Well," She paused, "I believe in you."   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	12. Chapter 12

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 12

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

I hate love triangles but I write them because it's a plot twister. Right now I have no clue if I'm going to add it or not, actually I have no clue if I'll even finish this one. I don't really know where it's going so this is a really questionable story. ENJOY! Feedback is REALLY appreciated. 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Italics mean flashbacks and sometimes they mean _thoughts. _It depends on the context and the way they are used. //also means thoughts or something of the past.//

Sorry for the confusion.

------------------------------------------------------------

Dedicated to Miss F, my beloved coach, for believing in me more than I believed in myself.   


  
  
**_'…I believe in you.   
I swear that forever from today no one will ever take your place.   
I believe in you and I believe our love will last always…'  
  
_**

  
They walked in silence. The only noise from the squeaky wheels of his chair. She breathed in, inhaling his earthly scent. She had missed that scent. The aroma that she had found left on the pillows and in his tunics. Items that, long after his death, she had held to her nose and inhaled because it reminded her of the good times and she had taken solace from what he once had been.  
  
She watched as he looked around nervously.   
  
He was so familiar yet so new to her.   
  
He kept quiet until spoken too. He came only when beckoned. He never acknowledged someone unless they acknowledged him. He was so different compared to the Anakin she knew. So different.   
  
His foot slid on the cold floor. Ceasing her from pushing him forward. She furrowed her brow. "What is it Anakin?"   
  
"I…I…" He stuttered. Another characteristic he had seemingly developed. Instead of speaking, he took her hand in his, "Please Padme…please…"   
  
She inhaled a sharp breath and then sighed. Taking her hand she reached up and caressed his growing mat of hair. She smiled gently, "Anakin…"   
  
His blue eyes sank into hers. She wanted so much to lose herself in those eyes and drowned herself in their depths. She caressed his hair some more, smoothing it out slightly. Waiting for the words to come to her.   
  
She stopped her motions and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why are you so afraid?"   
  
His eyes littered around the room, trying to find somewhere, anywhere to focus on. Anywhere but her.   
  
"It's just…" His voice trailed off.  
  
She bit back a tear. Her Ani had never been afraid of the training room. Her Ani had never been so childish, so silent, so…scared. Sure he was scared, but he never showed it on the outside.   
  
This Ani not only showed his fear, but also broadcast it across the airwaves.   
  
"Just what?" She questioned, her heart sinking in despair.  
  
He smiled at her faintly, "I…"   
  
She sighed, "You don't think you can do it, Anakin?"   
  
He bit his lip and looked away shamefully. Then he nervously ran his hand through his blond golden curled lockets. He continued, "It's just so…hard…"   
  
She laughed a sweet laugh that made his heart jump. Then she placed her hand on his cheek, "Sweet little Anakin…everything in life is hard…"   
  
He smirked, "I'm not little…"   
  
A vision of a nine-year-old little boy, cold, afraid and alone on a small starship, threatened to tear her mind apart. She sniffled.   
  
"Are you all right Padme?" He looked at her concerned.   
  
Oh, beautiful Ani. Where did you go?   
  
He was so much like she remembered and yet he was not Anakin anymore. He was someone else. She had to remember that she loved the ghost, not the man. But the ghost was the man.   
  
She smiled brightly, stood up and behind him, "I'm perfectly fine, Anakin…"   
  
She began to push him, but his foot stopped them once more.   
  
He looked up at her, a look of desperate wanting in his eyes, "Please, don't make me go in there Padme…"   
  
"Anakin…" She sighed. She bent in down in front of him again, "Nothing's ever easy,"   
  
He looked away. Scared. Afraid. Nervous. Ashamed.   
  
She cupped his chin gently, forcing him to look at her, "You have to work and you have to believe in yourself…" Her voice trailed off.   
  
He turned away once more bitterly. He began speaking, but his voice trailed off, "I can't believe in myself…"   
  
"And why not?" She asked, her eyes piercing his.   
  
"I'll never be able to walk." He stated simply.  
  
She forced him to look at her once more, "Says who?"   
  
He shook his head continuously; "Everyone's tried…what makes you so different?"   
  
She stood up and began to push him, even though his feet were dragging. When they came to the door, she opened it and allowed him to see into the room, "Believe in yourself, Anakin, and you can do anything..."   
  
"I wish I could believe you…" He looked down.  
  
"You can," She stood before him and smiled, "Let's get started…" He looked away, "Anakin…" He was still so stubborn. She held out her hand towards him, "Do you trust me?"   
  
He looked towards her, confused, "What?"   
  
"Do you trust me?" She questioned again.   
  
His brows creased in consternation, "I don't know you…"   
  
She laughed, "It's a simple question."   
  
He shrugged, "All right," He paused, "I trust you…"   
  
"Then you will walk," She smiled, "Now come on…"   
  
Slowly, his hand quivering, he reached out and took her hand, "You'd better be right Padme."   
  
She pulled him up onto his feet and shrugged to a small area. She made him use her as support, "You'll see…"   


**__**

'…Desperate for changing,  
Starving for truth…'   


  
  
The other side of the twin doors revealed the training room. People - aliens all of different races; crippled, injured, athletes, elderly were all there; working, training and rehabbing.   
  
Some stared and gawked at Padme. She felt her face flush and turned to her company. Anakin was looking away in disgust, hiding his face with an arm that was resting against the armrest and cradling his forehead.   
  
There were weights, mats, and bars all used to help people over come whatever their problem was.   
  
Padme kept pushing on.   
  
Anakin looked up startled, "Padme, aren't you gonna stop?"   
  
She ignored him and continued to lead him farther into the training room. He looked up, studying her beautiful face. It was determined so much despite its serene covering. Determination seethed through her eyes and burned with intense fervor. Why couldn't he be like that?

Why didn't he feel like that?  
  
They moved through one small door. He found himself outside. The fall breeze blowing, running through his hair and spilling leaves from trees onto the floor. He looked around and took a deep breath of the fresh air.   
  
Padme took them to a bench and sat down in front of him.   
  
He continued to look around and his eyes caught the view. From their spot on the patio, he could see mountains. He could see trees. He could see the sky. He could see down and he could see up. It was amazing. The sun shined above them encasing them in its beauty. The clouds, white and fluffy, were above the mountains like a mother hovering over her child.   
  
And the mountains, basking in the sunlight, were clear and perfect. The city was nowhere to be seen. She smiled at him; enjoying the scenery, "What do you think Anakin?"   
  
"It's beautiful." He breathed.  
  
She took a deep breath and looked out over the railing, "It is."   
  
They sat in silence, continuing to stare off at the wonders around them, not knowing what to say or what to do.   
  
She was startled when a warm hand, rough and coarse but gentle and soft, touched her knee.   
  
She turned around and met Anakin's cerulean blue eyes, "What is it, Anakin?"   
  
His eyes continued to bore into hers, "Why'd you bring me here Padme? Why not dive right in?"   
  
She sighed, reaching out, she laid the back of her hand against his face, "There's more to you then meets the eye, Anakin. I know that and there's more to me then what meets the eye."   
  
She pulled it away, laughing for comfort, laughing to make everything clear and then spoke, "I thought we should get to know each other a little more before we," She laughed to cover up the shivering she was doing at his usage of words, "Dive right into it."   
  
"Like foreplay?" He questioned.  
  
Her head shot up. Why did that word effect her so much? She bit her tongue, speaking cautiously, "I suppose so…"   
  
He smiled, "All right. What do you want to know about me?"   
  
She smiled back, "I don't know. Just tell me about yourself."   
  
His smile disappeared and lapsed into a silent depressed frown. Then he whispered, "I'm sure you've heard. I don't remember much."   
  
She placed her hand on his knee; "Do you want to tell me what you remember?"   
  
"It's just bits of images, pieces really. Nothing more."   
  
"Do you get new ones often?" She questioned.  
  
He nodded, "Yes."   
  
Her hand withdrew from his knee and she met his eyes with curiosity, "What did the doctor say?"   
"He says there's a slim chance I might began to remember everything."   
  
Her heart dived right out of her chest, she was sure. She clutched her chest suddenly. Tears began to seek their way out of her eyes. She couldn't handle the news. She was losing her hard worn poise.   
  
His eyes filled with confusion, "Are you all right, Padme?"   
  
"Yes," She bit her lip, "Just fine."   
  
His brow raised as he noticed she was now just a little distracted, "Do you just want to get started?"   
  
"Yes, that would be good."   
  
---------------------------------------------   
  
Tossing and turning that night, she dreamed. Her conversation with Anakin fresh in her mind, his words trapped in her consciousness. It just kept replaying – every word, every breath repeated itself.   
  
She dreamed of falling and falling into his strong arms and warm embrace.   
  
_She had drenched her self in paper work. Data pads clinging all over the desk and cluttering her work place. Her hair had been twisted into a messy bun as she sat there into her elbows with senatorial banter.   
  
She had purposely done this. She wanted only to avoid a certain Jedi Padawan.   
  
He had arrived a few days ago with Obi-Wan. She had been stunned. The scrawny little boy was now a six-foot knock out; he was most certainly a man.   
  
He had tried to charm her once already during the banquet. She wanted nothing more than to forget what he had tried. She was just not looking for romance.   
  
Right?   
  
Suddenly, the object of her thought's head popped through from the door. "Padme?"   
  
She sighed and looked up, "Anakin."   
  
"Can I come in?"   
  
//Sure why not, what's the worst that could happen? No one will let him set the desk on fire like last night.//   
  
"All right."   
  
He studied her, "If you want me to go, I can."   
  
"No," she bit her lip, that had come out before she could stop it, "You're here now, what's the use? I could use a break."   
  
He looked down at her desk, "Wow."   
  
"Yeah. Politicians talk a lot and write a lot."   
  
He laughed. "But you love it, right?" He questioned with a smile clearly shown on his handsome features.  
  
"Yes," She smiled. He felt his heart dive and his palms become sweaty, "I love it."   
  
"That's what counts."   
  
"Yes, that's what counts," She looked over at him, "Do you love being a Jedi?"   
  
He smirked, it was a roguish grin, charming and dashing at the same time, "Yes. I do."   
  
They continued to talk for a while. They laughed. They smiled. They enjoyed each other's presence. They enjoyed it so much; she had lost track of time.   
  
She told him simply, hoping he would understand, "I have to get back to work now."   
  
"Padme…" He came over to her chair and whispered. Why did he whisper?   
  
She matched his tone, "Yes, Anakin?" She turned towards him.   
  
"Can we stop this foreplay?" He questioned a dark, tense look of ardent fervor in his eyes.   
  
Incredulous. "What foreplay?" she asked as if she didn't know.   
  
He leaned forward; "You know what I mean."   
  
She unconsciously leaned towards him, closing her eyes and whispered, "No, I don't."   
  
Softly his lips caressed hers. Then he pulled away. "I love you Padme."   
  
She turned away. Tears in her eyes, her voice caught in her throat, how could she tell him what contradicted her heart so much?   
  
"Padme…" He began.   
  
She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at him because she knew she would give in then, "Foreplay, Anakin, play the foreplay."   
  
"Why?" He asked.   
  
She was crying now. The tears flooded her vision. Allowing her to see distorted vision of a hurt Anakin Skywalker. She shook her head; "I can't do this right now." His eyes narrowed, "Oh Ani! As much as I want this," She motioned between the two of them, "It's not the right time…"   
  
She watched his emotion play on his face, "How can it not be the right time, Padme?" He asked._

She leaned forward and planted her lips on his and then ran her hand down the side of his head slowly, "Let me sleep on it." She paused, "Please."  
  
His face had a softened just a little; "I'm leaving in the morning."   
  
"I know." She took his hand in hers.   
  
"When will I see you again?" He asked, somberly.  
  
She shrugged, unable to give in answer and more importantly afraid what the answer would do to him, "Someday," She paused, watching his eyes for the emotions that he was feeling. With his eyes, she could see within his soul, "I'm sorry, Anakin."   
  
He pretended he didn't hear her. He tried to laugh to lighten the mood, "Foreplay huh?"   
  
"Yes." she sobered still.   
  
He chuckled again; creating music for her ears as joy made a mask across his features. "Did I actually use that word? He asked, laughing at his own stupidity. You know the true definition is…"   
  
She laughed, "I can define words, Ani. Now, I have paper work to do." She motioned him to leave; he smirked, "Out!"   
  
Little had she known then, that on that day, at that place and time, he had entered her heart and never left.   
  
She had fallen and she couldn't get up. 

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 13

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

****

Speaking of confusion! Sorry about Chapter 12 being posted three times! Something happened when I uploaded it and it's very weird. I'm just going to have to leave it like that because other wise it won't read my posts! 

Sorry that it seems like I've been absent lately! But I'm back!!!

__

------------------------------------------------------------

To new friends and old friends – glad you're in my life no matter what.   


  
  
  
**_'…All I wanted was a friend to look at me and comprehend…'_**  


  
  
He watched her eat. She took perfect little bites and cut her meat in perfect little squares. At least he thought they were perfect squares.   
  
Suddenly she looked up and met his eyes, finally realizing he had been watching her.   
  
"Do you need something Anakin?" She asked quietly.  
  
He shook his head, "No. Of course not."   
  
She smiled playfully, "You just like to watch me eat?"   
  
He raised his brows in questioning, "I can't?"   
  
"No," she looked down, flushing red, embarrassed, "No, of course you can."   
  
She continued to eat. He smiled. Once in a while she would look up and see if he was still watching her. She was perfect, just absolutely perfect. She asked him suddenly, "Aren't you going to eat?"   
  
He jumped, a little startled by her voice, "I don't know, I like to watch you eat."   
  
She shook her head mirthlessly, "You're as skinny as can be and I swear, every day I'm learning new things about you, Anakin Skywalker."   
  
He smirked, sending her heart to do flips, "Is that a compliment?"   
  
"Depends." She laughed mockingly.   
  
He shook his head, "Do you know I'm a sentimentalist, Padme?"   
  
He reached out and took her hand. She gulped and before she answered she looked down at his hand and studied it; "I'm beginning to see…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
His touch was electrifying. Emotions ran through her body with his single touch. His hand was coarse and rough, but gentle and compassionate.   
  
"Tell me Anakin…" She began.  
  
His brows raised again in question, "Yes?"   
  
She looked down at her plate of food, slightly embarassed, "These images you remember…"   
  
His eyes narrowed, "Collin's told you…"   
  
She nodded, "He's told me some." She paused, "What about your recent ones?"   
  
Silence. It filled the void between them and suffocated each of them, "I-I was on the beach," He paused, closing his eyes and trying to remember, "You were there…"   
  
She stayed silent, hoping he would finish and fill her in on the rest. But he didn't.   
  
"That's all?" She asked curiously.  
  
"That's all…" He gulped, "Padme, I don't know what to make of these images," He paused, his voice caught in his throat for a moment, "They're so realistic…"   
  
She reached for her glass, "Yes," Her heart lept suddenly, "I know…"   
  
Confusion was evident on his handsome face, "And, I don't know why, but you're in most of them…"   
  
Her glass fell out of her hand and shattered on the ground.   
  
"Padme, are you all right?" He looked at her pensively.   
  
"Just fine Anakin." she glanced around, "I almost forgot… " her voice trailed off, trying to find a logical explanation as quickly as she could, "I have something to do…"   
  
She stood up and placed her hand on his cheek, "I'll see you at the pool later on today, right?"   
  
He nodded, "Yes," He paused, "Collin's coming isn't he?"   
  
"Yes, of course." She said though distracted.  
  
She turned to walk away; he grabbed her hand, "Padme?"   
  
"Yes, Anakin?" Her eyes bore into his and blue pierced brown for the first time in a long time.   
  
He smiled, once again sending her heart ectasy, "I've enjoyed getting to know you. You're my friend – I'm glad you are."   
  
She smiled, "I know. I've enjoyed it too." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm very glad you're my friend."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
She hurried down the corridor, towards her quarters. Anakin was remembering more then just bits and pieces; he was really seeing images now. It scared her and excited her at the same time.   
  
She turned the corner and ran smack into Collin.   
  
He looked over at her and smiled, "Padme."   
  
She smiled back, the years of training as a Senator finally coming in handy as she threw him one of her special superficial smiles. Her voice strained slightly as she spoke, "Collin."   
  
"How is Anakin?" He craned his neck at the end of his sentence.  
  
Her smile disappeared and she looked away from his eyes, replying, "Great."   
  
"Making progress?" He questioned.  
  
She nodded, continuously, not really paying attention and she slowly let her voice trail off, "Yes, of course…"   
  
"That's good…" he fidgeted, "Well, since…you're mind's a little at ease since he's progressing, can I offer you dinner after our pool session later today?"   
  
"I'm flattered," She began, searching for some excuse quickly in her mind. Finally, she flashed her left hand up into his face, "But I'm married…"   
  
Collin looked away, disgusted, "He doesn't know, he doesn't remember. You're married to a ghost Padme."   
  
She slapped him. She slapped him so hard; her hand ached after it had happened. But it didn't matter he deserved it. And if she had another chance she would've done it ten times harder.   
  
She pulled her hand back and narrowed her eyes at him, "Don't say that." She paused, her voice seething with anger and her nose flared, "Don't _ever_ say that."   
  
He rubbed his cheek, tenderly, "You can't say that you love him, can you?"   
  
She shook her head, straining her head in irritation, "I can." She closed her eyes in anger, "And I will."   
  
His eyes grew wide appalled, "How? He is a boy now, nothing like a man. He's insecure, he's…"   
  
"I love him, Collin, nothing can change that love." She pointed her finger at him, "Not even you."   
  
He backed up, "But Padme--"   
  
She cut him off, "Now, if you'll excuse me…"   
  
He moved out of her way and watched her run down the corridor.   
  
She came to her quarters, flung herself on the bed and cried. She cried out of joy. She cried out of fear. She cried out of anger. She cried out of love.   
  
She slipped into a peaceful sleep. Dreams did not join her this time cause it seemed everything was going to be all right – sooner or later.   
  
Thoughts ceased and dreams fled her as Anakin's words came back to her. Wiping her eyes, she smiled contentedly.   
  
_You're my friend – I'm glad you are._

And with those words echoing through her mind, vivid scenes began, once again, to reel through her mind and throw her into a whirlwind of memories and unforgotten emotions.

__

Moonlight streamed through the light curtains, casting an ethereal glow on their dinner, combined with the candlelight the food seemed to look more delicious then she guessed it was.

After all, Anakin cooked. 

It looked really good on the outside, she assured herself. Anakin only laughed when she made that admonishment. 

It was nights like this one that she lived for though. Basking in the warmth of Anakin's arms, feeling secure and impenetrable at the same time, having love run through ever fiber of her body as it was spooned against his. 

They had yet to touch the now cold dinner, as their bodies lay entwined on the sheets of their small bed. Their one room apartment was dark, though the feelings of unconditional and unwavering love hung in the air. 

His arm tightened around her small body and he mumbled against her shoulder through his light sleep. She smiled slightly at the sound of his slurred words and his husky breath on her bare skin. 

She looked down at their dinner table and realized the candles were almost out.

She snuggled deeper into his embrace and kissed his knuckles lightly. He stirred and his eyes opened slightly, sleep still threatening to tear him away.

"Beautiful," He mumbled against her dark brunette tresses, "Oh, Padme…" 

Certainly, she lived for these sweet, tender moments. 

His body half crushed her and half comforted her at the same time and she enjoyed that feeling. Ever since their first days together in the Clone Wars, she had always felt the need to have him near her, to have his presence there soothing her soul, comforting her heart, and easing her mind. 

"Mm…" She mumbled, placing a kiss on his pectoral muscle, "Ani, wake up, love." 

He stirred again and this time his eyes opened and stared down at her, "Beautiful." 

She nodded, contently closing her eyes, "Dear, our dinner's cold." 

Pressing his lips to her hair, "Mm…" He briefly paused and kissed the top of her head, "This is much better." 

She laughed, untangling herself from his arms and propping herself up on one elbow before leaning over to kiss him.

He moaned against her mouth and pulled away, "Missed you, Am, so much." 

She kissed him again and then pulled back, caressing some of his dirty-blond hair, "Miss you too, Anakin." His name rolled off her tongue so perfectly, so precisely right it made her heart do flips at the very sound of it. 

"I can't stand to be away from you, Am, it makes me want you more, makes me miss you more."

She chuckled, "Well, absence does make the heart grow fonder," She paused, still smiling and laughing – still creating music to his ears. Her brown hair spilled down her shoulder and down around her neck, "Shall I send you away again to miss me more." 

He kissed her again, pressing his body against her, "You decide." He whispered.

She laughed, her arms encircling his neck, "I think not." He caressed her lips with his once more and then pulled away to trail kissed down her neck. Her breath was shallow and caught in her throat slightly, "No, you definitely will be coming home more often."

He pulled away and blue met brown, piercing her soul, seeing to her heart, "You're my best friend Padme. I love you." He paused, a smile growing on his face, "I don't like leaving you for so long."

She smiled back and reached up to caress some of his hair, "I know." 

"You're a part of me. You complete me." He admonished, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine as his breath flew over her flushed and nude body. He smiled, "From the moment I met you, I felt something. I was reminded of you everyday." He paused, "It was like, we were destined, preordained for this fate."

She nodded, "Of course we were."

He shook his head, "You know me inside out, Am. My secrets are yours. You know those inner most pieces of me and you still love me, why?"

Leaning forward she caressed his lips with her own and pulled back astonished, "How can you ask such a thing Ani?" She shook her head, "Your imperfections, your incompleteness is the attractive part of you. I think it's the attractive part of everyone. We are drawn to people that we love and can help at the same time." She paused, "And then how can we not love them when we know everything, more than just their accolades and accomplishments, about them. In fact, I think we love them more."

He sent her his best boyish charmed smirk, "That's why I love you." He paused, "You're smart, beautiful…"

She hit him playfully, "Stop flattering me Ani. I told you I don't like being put on the spot." 

"You deserve it." He kissed her bare shoulder, "Its all true baby." 

She snuggled closer to him and yawned, "It doesn't matter Ani. I don't like this constant praise." Her eyes began to close.

He nodded and roped an arm around her bare back; "You're amazing." He kissed her shoulder again, "I love you, Padme."

She nodded her head leaning forward as her eyes closed completely, "Love you too." She mumbled. 

He smiled to himself. She loved him completely, no matter what he had done wrong or right and no matter what mistakes he had made and would make. He was content with life. 

She loved him for him. She was his best friend.

Padme stirred slightly waking to Anakin's somewhat abrupt movements. She looked up at him, "What are you thinking about, love?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, "You're more than my best friend Padme, you complete me and make me whole and perfect." He smiled, "Without you, I feel lost and alone, but with you, its like I'm alive again and again."

She smiled back at him, "Go to sleep Ani." 

And he did just that, but he never saw her close her eyes and sleep in contentment. This was love and she was sure it couldn't get any better or worst.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 14

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Speaking of confusion! Sorry about Chapter 12 being posted three times! Something happened when I uploaded it and it's very weird. I'm just going to have to leave it like that because other wise it won't read my posts! 

Sorry that it seems like I've been absent lately! But I'm back!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

'…Cause I always saw you in my light…'  


  
  
"What's taking you so long, Collin?"   
  
He looked over at the smaller, shorter, bigger, brunette who was adjusting himself in the mirror once more. He was fixing his shorts absentmindedly and then his shirt.   
  
"Hand me some more sun screen?"   
  
"We're going to be late, Padme will be there--"   
  
"Who do you think I'm trying to impress? The man on the crane?"   
  
Anakin froze. Suddenly he found the floor very appealing. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his fingers that were once idle were fidgeting. He was sweating too. Why was he feeling like this?   
  
"Y…you," He was stuttering, "You like her?"   
  
"Who doesn't Anakin…as long as you got that fling with Jewel, I got this fling with Padme…"   
  
"Why as long as?"   
  
Collin froze and his mouth dropped. It took him a moment to recollect himself, "What?"   
  
"So if I did like her, what would happen?"   
  
Collin walked towards him and grabbed the front of his shirt; "Then may the best man win."   
  
"He will," Anakin spoke confidently. Glimpses of his old self-showing incoherently, "You know what I think is sexy?"   
  
Collin patted him on the shoulder, "So in competition, you still give advice?"   
  
Anakin smiled smugly, "Yes, now do you want to know what I think is sexy?"   
  
"Fine, what?"   
  
"Making a triangle of sun screen on your nose." Anakin informed him.  
  
Collin's brows raised in slight unbelief, "You think that's sexy?"   
  
He watched as Collin applied the sunscreen and tried to suppress his laughter.   
  
"Sexy, indeed, this will make Padme flip, right Anakin?"   
  
"She'll flip all right."   


__

'…Face to face   
We forget, time and place…'  


  
  
"Are you sure about this?"   
  
She looked up from the pool and smiled up at him.   
  
He stared back at her; not amused. She laughed.   
  
She could never get over how beautiful he really was. Especially now, looking like a scared child afraid to get into the water even despite the fact that he was strapped in a large harness and held by a large crane.   
  
Dressed only in his trunks, it revealed his strong muscles from head to toe. His brawny body that showed he was a hero in every way. Broad shoulders that helped him carry his self with confidence. Proud and powerful, strong and serene, brawny and beautiful - that was Anakin, her Anakin.   
  
She knew he was there somewhere.   
  
She hoped.   
  
"Yes, of course I'm sure about this, Anakin."   
  
He faked a smile and spoke bluntly; "Well I'm not."   
  
She laughed and then running her hand in the water, she asked, "You don't like the water?"   
  
"No."   
  
"You're not going to give up on me now, are you?" She questioned.  
  
"No."   
  
"Then come on…" Slowly they began to lower him into the pool.   
  
He gripped the chains of the harness harder.   
  
"Relax, Anakin, just relax…"   
  
His feet touched the water.   
  
"Pad--"   
  
He clamped his mouth shut as he felt two small soft-skinned hands touch his bare legs. He looked down at her, suddenly realizing she was in all but a bathing suit. He tried to keep his mouth from dropping to the floor.   
  
//She's so _beautiful_.// The thought entered his mind before he could stop it.   
  
Her long lovely brown curly hair was tied in a ponytail. It trailed down her back like a magnificent river and her eyes were compassionately watching him and only him. He loved the attention.   
  
Then the water went to his knees. The two, gentle and silk smooth, hands continued to help easy him in the water.   
  
His teeth began to jitter; "It's so cold."   
  
"You'll get use to it."   
  
He laughed cynically, "I'm sure."   
  
It climbed up his thighs. The feelings were so unexpected he cried out, "Padme!" He continued to grip the harness tighter and he began to clench his teeth.   
  
"Is it that bad Anakin?"   
  
"Yes." He laughed, his teeth jittering.  
  
She smiled smugly, "Then hold your breath."   
  
His brows creased on consternation, "What do you mean hold my breath?"   
  
She looked at him annoyed and spoke sternly to him, "Anakin," Then she pointed knowingly at him, "Hold your breath."   
  
Padme looked up and nodded to the man in control of the crane.   
  
Anakin furrowed his brow, "Why--" Suddenly he felt himself falling and gulped a large breath of air.   
  
He found himself submerged.   
  
Padme smirked, biting back laughter.   
  
Slowly, he was raised out of the water.   
  
He was not amused. His blond hair dripping wet with water slowly crawling down his face. His startling blue eyes, their color brought out by the blueness of the water, were staring straight at Padme, angered. His back was hunched over, his shoulders slumped, and his mouth a deep frown.   
  
"That wasn't funny."   
  
"Actually. It's the first time I've laughed in a long time."   
  
She stood in awe. Water crawled down his muscles and dripped down his head, over his brow and falling off his chin back into the pool. Every triceps and biceps was there for her to see, admire, and to approve. Every indent on his perfect chest was there for her to breathe over in astonishment. Despite his frown and slumped shoulders, he was gorgeous.   
  
"Oh," Was the only word that he could say. He found himself almost face to face with her. Instead of being higher up and looking down at her, they were face to face and he saw her over whelming beauty first hand.   
  
//Whoever she belongs too is very lucky to have her.//   
  
Ivory skin silky soft, auburn tresses, deep brown eyes, perfect petite nose, luscious lips -- she was perfect in every way.   
  
"Padme…" His voice was weak. Her name came out a whisper. He leaned forward bringing his face closer to hers. So close he could feel her breathing.   
  
"Close your mouth Anakin. You'll drool in the pool or worst swallow a lot of water." She whispered.   
  
Their eyes locked.   
  
He pushed on despite her sarcasm. She leaned forward though every fiber in her body discouraged her very movements. She could feel his breath on her, he could feel her breath on him.   
  
Slowly they moved. Scared and afraid, nervous and unsure.   
  
He pressed forward. She leaned in.   
  
She closed her eyes. He closed his.   
  
Their faces were so close together she could almost taste the salt water from his lips. Almost.   
  
It seemed everything would be right.   
  
He pushed forward, closing the distance.   
  
"Padme!"   
  
She pulled away, his face; his lips had been inches away from her own.   
  
She turned at the sound of her name. Collin was standing there. Clad in a loose fitted shirt and short, dreadfully short, trunks. Smiling giddily like a child right at Padme and then to Anakin. A triangle of sunscreen on his nose, Padme tried not to laugh.   
  
"Is little Anakin ready to began?"   
  
Padme was laughing hard and he couldn't figure out why, "Yes he is, but, Collin, I think you have some thing on your face."   
  
"On my face?"   
  
She smiled. "Yes."   
  
He shook his head continuously, "No, I don't."   
  
Padme bit her lip trying to suppress her laughter, "Are you sure?"   
  
Despite the friendly banter, Anakin pulled away, not wanting to listen. Discouraged. Irritated. Annoyed. Angered. He shook his head aggravated and started thinking. Then he had remembered she hadn't resisted, she hadn't pulled away.   


The feel of her breath on his cheeks, of her inconsistent breathing in his ears, continued to warm his eardrums and make his heart flutter and do flips. He took a deep breath, trying to regain composure.  


He had almost kissed her.

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 15

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Speaking of confusion! Sorry about Chapter 12 being posted three times! Something happened when I uploaded it and it's very weird. I'm just going to have to leave it like that because other wise it won't read my posts! 

Sorry that it seems like I've been absent lately! But I'm back!!!

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…You gotta set free what you love just to bring it back…'  
  


  
His right foot came forward and he looked up to see a smiling Padme. He smiled back. She was clutching her chest in anticipation. The water around him allowed him to move more easily. He gripped the rail and then reached up and wiped away a bead of sweat.   
  
He looked down. Slowly and carefully, his left foot began to move.   
  
He stopped just barely ahead of his right foot. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.   
  
Padme gasped.   
  
It made him feel proud knowing she was happy with his progress. His right foot came forward with ease.   
  
He sucked in air.   
  
He gripped the rails, slowly with his fingers trembling he began to move his left foot forward. Halfway through, his foot stopped. His muscles tightened slightly; he breathed in with the pain.   
  
He let out of the breath and moved his foot. It landed safely in front of the other. He laughed, looking over at Padme, and smiled.   
  
She screamed in joy and then swam over to him and hugged him from behind.   
  
She kissed him on the cheek and then whispered in his ear, "Good job, Ani--Anakin…"   
  
It was too late for her to catch herself.   
  
He turned around to look at her; eyeing her suspiciously "Ani?"   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too…"   
  
He shook his head and studied her. "No," He shook his head some more, "No…you, you use to call me that…"   
  
She let out a relieved breath and then her look changed to bewilderment, "I use to call you that?"   
  
He smiled, brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and put the back of his hand on her cheek, "Yes, I remember…"   
  
She breathed in and whispered, "That's so good…"   
  
He let out a sigh of astonishment, "I can't believe I remember, Padme."   
  
She placed her hand on his hand that was tenderly holding her cheek, "I know,"   
  
He leaned forward as she pressed on towards him.   
  
Just then, breaking the moment, Collin came over and smacked him on the back, "Good job, Anakin…" He looked over at Anakin and then at Padme, "What's going on?"   
  
Padme turned away and removed her hand from Anakin's. Anakin's hand dropped to the water with a spatter, "Uh…" She looked bashfully at Anakin, "Nothing…" She paused, "My quarters tonight right Ani?"   
  
"Ani? You two, tonight, in her quarters?" Collin asked jealous, but was ignored.   
  
Anakin smiled, a lopsided, seemingly distracted smile, "Yes, of course…"   
  
He watched her figure exit through the door with a dreamy look on his face. Her auburn hair created a pool in the middle of her small back. His smile widened for a second and then dim slightly. Collin smacked him on the back again, "With your mouth that open, you'll drink the whole pool."   
  
Anakin snapped back to reality, "Shut up."   
  
"Hey," Collin swam around to look at him; "You wanna know something?"   
  
Anakin raised his eye brows, "What?"   
  
Collin laughed; "You wanna know why she's here?"   
  
"Yeah…" His brows raised in consternation.  
  
Collin was down to his last resort, "I'll tell you then…"   
  
Silence. A thoughtful silence.   
  
"No." Anakin signaled to the man in the crane to lift him out of the water. Slowly he began to rise.   
  
"No? A beautiful girl walks into your life and you don't want to know why?" Collin pulled on his legs so he'll stay, but he's pushed away by an upset and now angry Anakin Skywalker.   
  
Now, in his wheel chair, Anakin rubs his hair with his towel and the places it on his lap, "No I don't."   
  
"But Anakin, you have to be curious and--"   
  
Anakin cut him off, "I'm curious to know, I'll give you that, but I want to know from her. Not from you. She'll tell me when she's ready."   
  
"Anakin--" He began, only to get cut off.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you, sometimes people keep things secrets for reasons?"   


**__**

"…If you would just come back to me I would be so good…"  


  
  
"You can cook?"   
  
He asked, smelling the burnt scent. They were in her quarters as she was trying to cook. He would never admit it to her, but she was lousy. Rather that or it was his imagination, but he doubted that.   
  
"Most woman can." She laughed just as more smoke came out of the pan.   
  
He cleared his throat, "Well I just thought-"   
  
"Any ways, just sit tight, I'm almost done." She cut him off before he could speak more, knowing the words that were forming in his mind.  
  
Before he knew it, a plate of some kind of meet was before him. He looked at it and gulped. Taking his fork, he stabbed at it. When his fork had finally sunk into the meat, he tried to cut it. But the meat would not allow his knife to saw through it.   
  
He looked up at Padme, who was in turn looking at him with a disgusted look on her face. He was sure it mirrored his own facial expression.   
  
"It's bad, isn't it?" She asked, the disgusted look on her face growing more as she continued to try and bite the meat.   
  
"The truth?"   
  
She gulped, "Please."   
  
"Yeah." He couldn't help laughing, to his amusement she laughed with him.   
  
Twenty minutes later they were in the cafeteria eating a much more tender meal. They were laughing also and it wasn't because Padme had managed to over-over-cook a meal.   
  
The group sobered. Anakin looked at her pensively and then spoke quietly, "So what do you think of Collin?"   
  
Padme laughed one again poking at her food with her fork, "Collin?" she looked over at him, "You're serious?"   
  
He shrugged and looked down at his food again, "Yes, I am, why wouldn't I be?"   
  
She stopped chewing, "Well, I don't know…"   
  
He glanced up, "What do you think?"   
  
She laughed again sipping her drink, "Of Collin?"   
  
"Yes." He nodded.  
  
She laughed again, "I laugh every time I think of him."   
  
Inside he was rejoicing, but he masked it carefully on the outside, "You don't like him?"   
  
"No, of course not." She paused, breathing deeply, "My heart belongs to some else."   
  
He glanced at her hand, "Your husband?"   
  
She paused thoughtfully, the words coming out her mouth slowly; "You could say that."   
  
"Who is he?" He questioned.  
  
"My husband? I'd rather not talk about it."   
  
Silence invaded them. A suffocating, uncomfortable, unavoidable silence.   
  
He looked at her and took her hand, "Padme…"   
  
"Yes, Anakin?"   
  
"Why are you here?"   
  
She furrowed her brow, "What?"   
  
"Why are you here? Why are you trying to get me to walk? Why are you cooking me dinner?"   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "I don't understand, Anakin."   
  
He squeezed her hand, "Padme, there's more to you then you've told me…I know that…"   
  
Silence invaded them, should she tell him the truth? Should she reveal the reasons behind her gentle touch, patient eye, and loving heart? Should she?   
  
What would the consequences be? How much would change?   
  
Would she lose Anakin the friend to reveal that he was once and is her husband? How much would change? How many things would be different from then on?   
  
Was love worth that much? To lose the friend she had gained once again and yearned to be with? For the lover she was dying to have and to love and care for? Or would he turn his back and run, then she would have lost the lover and the friend.   
  
Was it worth that much?   
  
No, no some things were better now left unsaid.   
  
He gripped her hand tighter, "Padme…tell me, please?"   
  
"Tell you what?" She blinked back tears that threatened to come out.   
  
"Tell me why you're here, why you want me to walk, why you're being my friend?"   
  
Silence. A contemplating silence.   
  
"There are reasons, I do not wish to discuss at this point."   
  
He looked away and then back at her, "I don't remember Padme, I don't remember, but I want to know."   
  
"Anakin, I said…"   
  
"I know what you said Padme." He took a deep breath, "I want to know things though, you're from my past aren't you? You were someone _to_ me…but I don't remember. I don't remember so I don't know why you're here…I want to know why you're really here…"   
  
Releasing his hand, she reached up and cupped his cheek, "Anakin, if I told you, things…things wouldn't be the same."   
  
His brows creased in consternation, "Why?"   
  
She shook her head; "They just wouldn't be."   
  
"You're not willing to take a chance?"   
  
She took a deep breath, pressed her hand gently on his cheek, "I took chances once, but it got me nowhere."   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	16. Chapter 16

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 16

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Speaking of confusion! Sorry about Chapter 12 being posted three times! Something happened when I uploaded it and it's very weird. I'm just going to have to leave it like that because other wise it won't read my posts! 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

------------------------------------------------------------

'…For better or worse, 

Till death do us part 

I'll love you with every beat of my heart…'  
  


  
Sleep ceased and memories overwhelmed. Memories of a happier time and place, memories of a life she dreaded leaving behind.   
  
  
_"Padme," Gentle touches running up her arm, light tickles and sweet caresses.   
  
With eyes shut, she knew whom the touch belonged to. Still unable to see, she smiled up contentedly at him.   
  
Tender lips brushed her cheeks, "Padme,"   
  
Her smile widened, despite her loss of vision. Sleep continued to close her drowsy lids.   
  
Raw whiskers on his robust chin tickled their way down her ivory skinned as he nuzzled her neck lovingly. His husky tired voice spoke once more, "Padme…"   
  
Slowly her eyes opened to the most beautiful sight ever. Anakin Skywalker was propped on one elbow, bare-chested, and smirking straight at her.   
  
She rolled over on her back, after resting on chest.   
  
"Hmm…" She sighed.  
  
He ran the back of his hand down her naked arm, "Hey."   
  
Tenderly, she reached up and caressed his cheek, grimly touching the raw whiskers that had tingled her neck seconds before, "Hey yourself."   
  
He smiled before leaning down and caressing her lips with her own. They lingered on her lips for a while.   
  
She smiled up at him; "You're up early." She whispered before pulling him down for another lingering kiss.   
  
Once she had pulled away, he laughed slightly and pushed a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Then he sobered; leaning forward and lovingly kissed that same ear.   
  
She mumbled, "Hmm…"   
  
Pulling at his neck, she brought her lips up to meet his for another kiss. And another kiss. And another. He pulled away and smiled at her, "Love…"   
  
"Yes?" She answered.  
  
Leaned forward and kissed her again, his lips lingering for more passionate kisses. Slowly she brought her arms around his neck and his went to hold her just above her waist.   
  
His arms withdrew suddenly and he pulled away once more.   
  
Her brows creased in consternation, "Ani…"   
  
She brought her hand up to cup his cheek, "My beautiful Ani…" Her brows furrowed, "What is it?"   
  
His lips met her in another passionate kiss.   
  
She sighed against his lips and then pushed him away, "Padme…"   
  
"Ani…"   
  
She smiled, running a loving hand down his robust cheek, "I love you, Padme, I love you with all my heart."   
  
Reaching for his hand, she held it against her chest, "You are my heart."   
  
They kissed once more and then he pulled away, "Why do you love me?"   
  
She sighed, "Ani…"   
  
He bent his neck and dropped his head to look at her, "I want to know Padme."   
  
She held his cheek in her hand, "I just do."   
  
He kissed her once more, before burying his head in her chest, "Is it possible to feel anything stronger?"   
  
She ran her hand through his golden curls, caressing the growing mat tenderly, "I don't think so."   
_  


**__**

'…You don't know me now   
I kinda thought that you should somehow 

Does that whole mad season got ya down…'  


  
  
To see joy in Padme's eyes made him work harder. For weeks, he pressed on, doing everything and anything that would help him work up enough strength physically and mentally to some day walk.   
  
He spent so much time in the weight room; the odor of new sweat was like the smell of a home cooked meal.   
  
Other times, Obi-wan took him to a training room, built especially for weaponry practice. It was there that Padme refused to follow them. Obi-wan taught him how to work a lightsaber, whatever that was, and soon he became so good Obi-wan would say he could be a Jedi Knight. Again, whatever that was.   
  
Padme was always waiting in a separate training room that specialized in helping people like him overcome disability or physical impediment.   
  
He wondered why she never went into the other training room, but decided not to press it. He had asked her once and she had left abruptly on the verge of what seemed like tears.   
  
He loved the lightsaber. He loved the training room. He loved them both, almost as much as he'd love to walk. Almost.   
  
So for day and night, he'd sneak away and lift weights and do all sorts of things.   
  
Days passed and then the days turned to weeks and before he knew it Padme was sure he could walk. He wanted to walk for himself, but also for her.   
  
He didn't know why he wanted to walk for her. He just did.   
  
One day he woke knowing and hoping that he would walk. He was lifting weights last minute, trying to gain more mental security in the situation. Padme and he had decided to meet there and then head to the training room.   
  
"Anakin…" A voice called.

He looked up suddenly; unaware someone else had been in the room. The voice was strange and now unfamiliar. It seemed like years ago that he had talked to her.   
  
He took a deep breath in, "Jewel…"   
  
She clasped his shoulder awkwardly, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm going to walk today," He blurted, not knowing what else to say.   
  
Her eyes widened briefly surprised evident on her face. "You are?" She questioned.   
  
His eyes narrowed, his face tightening in focus. "I will."   
  
Her brows furrowed, "What makes you say that?"   
  
He smirked, "I just know."   
  
She kneeled, reached out and held his cheek in her hand. He tried not to flinch, "I'm sorry, Anakin," She caressed it lovingly, he pulled away. She stood stunned. An awkward silence invaded them before she spoke again, "But in six months with me you never walked. What makes you think six weeks will change that?"   
  
He began to shake his head back and fourth, "I just know," He breathed deeply, "I just know."   
  
She smiled a fake, stretched smile, "I'll be sure to watch."   
  
He turned abruptly to look at her, "You've haven't in the past." He looked at her strangely. "You're jealous." He observed.  
  
"Ani…" He turned at the sound of his name. Padme was at the door, looking awkwardly at both of them. He nodded and wheeled his chair toward her.   
  
He stopped in front of Jewel and then looked at Padme. He smiled to himself; "You have nothing to be jealous of."   
  
She watched him leave with Padme, "That's what I'm afraid of."   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 17

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Sorry I've been so absent. Life is hectic now that school's started! Look hopefully for an update a week. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

This is my favorite post!

__

------------------------------------------------------------

'…I'm finding my way back to sanity again though I don't really know what…'  
  


  
_Wineglasses clinked._   
  
The noise was inevitable. Ambushing his ear drums into unexpected fury and unpredictable emotions.   
  
_Drunken laughter sounded._   
  
_Sweet taunting voices._   
  
_Joyous praise, resounding song, glistening harmonics._   
  
He shook his head furiously, trying to drown away the unavoidable.   
  
_Tender hands, silky smooth._   
  
_Slender arms around his neck._   
  
_Holding her tiny waist._   
  
He took a deep breath, trying to clear his crowded mind. He could not concentrate, he could not see.   
  
A luscious beauty looked him in the eye. His vision, incoherent and distorted, blurred and cleared, cleared and blurred.   
  
_Awkward steps to serene ballads._   
  
_Spinning. Circling. Gliding._   
  
_Laughing. Smiling. Loving._   
  
_Gentle hand pressed against his rough cheek._   
  
_Coarse hand tenderly caressing silky smooth skin of her ivory face._   
  
He was spinning in circles. He was lost. He was confused. His head hurt. He could not tell what was happening. His head shook back and fourth in confusion.   
  
Firm gentle hands gripped his shoulders. Soft flesh reached and pressed against his forehead. She mumbled words to him and he in turn unconsciously nodded. The hands left him and rested against her tiny chest. Clutching it in anticipation.   
  
His vision blurred, cleared, blurred, and finally cleared.   
  
He gave her lopsided grin and she returned it with a teary-eyed smile. He took more small steps and she let out an uncertain gasp. Suddenly, a pounding headache shook his temples. All conscious thoughts fled. Images streamed and flooded his confused mind.   
  
Vision cleared and blurred. Incoherent pictures.   
  
_Sweet kisses on gentle lips._   
  
_Tasty cake melting in watery mouth._   
  
_Satin virgin white._   
  
_Sweet smell of lilacs in her hair, vanilla scent on her skin._   
  
He shook his head, closed his eyes. Excruciating pain, tormenting agony. Clutching his head in his hands, trying to shake the unnerving feelings. He realized he was now holding onto nothing. His breathing stopped, caught in his hoarse throat. He fumbled for the bars, for something to hold onto.   
  
Incoherent -- blurred then distorted.   
  
_Loving hand on his arm._   
  
_Single kiss on the cheek._   
  
_Muted words from unspoken angel._   
  
His fingers brushed the metal, but missed it completely. His slender and thin body plummeted below with nothing to catch him except the mat his face fluidly slammed into. Two strong hands reaching to help him up while two gentle hands ran lazy patterns over his body to see if he was all right.   
  
_Pompous handshakes, superficial smiles._   
  
_Sweaty palms, knowing glances._   
  
_Eyeing gazes, dancing eyes._   
  
_Rushing heartbeat; crazed emotion._   
  
Voices echoing and images reeling through his chaotic and disordered mind. Glassy tears on his fragile eyes and an assured smirk on his handsome face. His shaky hand grasps another's. He was enveloped into a comforting embrace, given proud smiles and a warm kiss on the cheek.   
  
_Potent kisses; passionate caresses._   
  
_Fevered motions in the heat of the night._   
  
A silk smooth hand pressed against his cheek. Other hands patted his back. Words not spoken, words not needed. He had done it. He had fallen, but he had done it. Hadn't he? He had fallen, he kept reminding himself, he had fallen…   
  
_Unspoken words exchanged of a knowing vow…_   
  
Visions, remembered and forgotten, incoherent and distorted, cleared and blurred, blurred and cleared…

**__**

'…There's no love on these streets   
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway…'  


  
  
"It amazing,"   
  
He turned his head to look at his company. Her head was bowed and he could see the slight sign of joyous and sober tears.   
  
She turned to look at him.   
  
And clearly, he could see the salty tears sailing down her plum face. She cocked her head to look at him. He realized she had been talking to him. He cleared his voice, "What's amazing?"   
  
She laughed, but became solemn once more; "I spent six months trying…" her voice cracked painfully, "to get him to walk…" She wiped her eyes, "She does it in six weeks."   
  
Feeling sorry for her, he went over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Squeezing it gently, "I'm sorry, Jewel," He turned and looked out the window, "But she loves him."   
  
He smiled to himself, "And he loves her."   
  
A sniffle followed by a whispered voice, "I know."   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	18. Chapter 18

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 18

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Sorry I've been so absent. Life is hectic now that school's started! Look hopefully for an update a week. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

'…I shouldn't be holding on,   
but I'm still holding on for you…'  


  
  
"Obi-wan!" Padme entered excitedly. She turned and looked at Obi-wan and the silence that invaded the room. She cast an awkward glance between Obi-wan and Jewel, "Did you see…it – I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"   
  
Jewel looked away, "No," she sniffled, "I was just going. Good day, Obi-Wan," She looked at Padme cautiously before tipping her head, "Padme,"   
  
Padme watched her leave with a look of consternation and then shook it off laughing and smiling; "He can walk! He says he fell cause he had a headache, but he can walk!"   
  
Obi-wan looked at her solemnly, not even showing a faint smile, "You must tell him,"   
  
She sobered, "Must I?'   
  
He went over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Yes."   
  
She laughed mockingly, "And lose the friend I have missed for so long?"   
  
He shook his head, "And possibly gain the lover you have longed to hold in a comforting embrace?"   
  
"How dare you read--"   
  
"I did no such thing. I can tell Padme, I can tell. The complex emotions of the human heart leave no room for shielding."   
  
"Those that have emotion." She replied bitterly.   
  
He grimaced, "Passion, a Jedi craves not."   
  
She wiped her eyes, ignoring the wounded look on Obi-wan's solitary face; "Anakin is…"   
  
He cut her off, "Anakin is ready. He must know. He needs to know."   
  
She laughed bitterly, "Everything is not as it seems Obi-wan. He is fragile."   
  
"He is strong." His gaze strengthened.   
  
She looked at him quizzically; "Can he take it?"   
  
"Can you do it?"   
  
A bitter silence filled the room accompanying a deep feeling of awkwardness, "Do not question my will, Obi-wan. Look at all I have gone through -- look at all I have survived."   
  
"I'm sorry Padme," he touched her arm lightly, "I had no right."   
  
Silence. An unavoidable and thoughtful silence invaded them.   
  
She looked out the window thoughtfully and then turned to smile at Obi-wan. She sobered before she spoke, "All right,"   
  
Her face grew with a look of determination, "Because I love him, Obi-Wan," Her eyes narrowed at him, "Because I love him. I will do it."   


**__**

'…I don't care how far, I can go the distance,   
'Till I find my hero's welcomed waiting in your arms…'  


  
  
He was spinning; his mind spiraling in different directions. Twisting and turning. Visions, incoherent and distorted, blurred and cleared, cleared and blurred.   
  
_Cold marble floor._   
  
_Purple plush carpet._   
  
_Satin red, virgin white._   
  
_On the sheets, the smell of lilacs from her hair, vanilla scent from her skin._   
  
He crumbled against the wall. The pain agonizing and excruciating. Holding his head in his hands as salty tears fell from his cerulean blue and down his robust framed face.   
  
_Early waking to a potent beauty and cream face._   
  
_Watching her sleep soundly; watching her wake groggily._   
  
_Pressing tiny kisses on her silk skin._   
  
_Running fingers through her auburn tresses._   
  
He squinted, trying to rid the intense and torturing pain from the drums of his ear to the hollow of his head. His head convulsed vibrantly. He was shaking; he was cringing. The trembling agony; the terrifying torment -- it was all too overwhelming.   
  
_Tender kisses on gentle lips._   
  
_Morning laughter; sweet conversation._   
  
_Discreet movements under white sheets._   
  
_Gentle caresses on bare skin._   
  
Bumps on his skin ran up his arms, down his legs, all over. It was cold, so cold. The headache increased. The writing pain shooting through his lanky body. Gentle hand on his shaking shoulder, another on his arm -- steadying him. Numbness; all sensation went dull.   
  
Vision, incoherent and distorted, cleared and blurred, blurred and cleared. Dimmed out slightly; fading in and out.   
  
"Ani…Ani…" Her voice beckoned, but faded. When it came back, it was no longer serene, but screaming his name, "Ani! Ani!"   
  
Vision, cleared -- coherent and consistent.   
  
Numbness dissipated; feelings came back. Two hands running steadily over his body. Shaking him madly and uncontrollably. Her voice began to echo through his ears. "Ani! Ani!"   
  
His shaky hand reached out and grabbed her convulsing hand.   
  
Her voice calmed as she helped him sit up, "Ani. Oh Ani."   
  
Another hand reached out to hold his cheek as a salty tear hit his arm, she breathed out, "I was so scared," She dropped his hand to wipe her face and repeated, "So scared. I thought I was gonna lose you..."   
  
He reached out and crushed her in an embrace, soothing, "It's all right now, everything's all right."   
  
"What happened?" She asked when the tears had ceased from falling from her porcelain face.   
  
"I had a terrible headache." He mumbled the only coherent thing to him right then.   
  
"I could tell," she teased and then sobered, "But really, what?"   
  
He chuckled, then grabbed his head briefly making worry grow on her beautiful concerned face. He shook it off, "I'm all right now…" he narrowed his eyes at her, "Really."   
  
"See a doctor, Anakin." Her voice suggested softly.   
  
He shook his head, "No need to."   
  
"Ani, please," She grabbed his hand, squeezed it tightly and begged, "Please."   
  
He shook his head, "All right, I will tomorrow," He swallowed a breath, "Can you help me to my chair please?"   
  
Silence. A thoughtful serene silence.   
  
"You can walk." She stated simply.  
  
"No," He berated and then looked guilty. He looked away ashamed, "No, I can't."   
  
Her face twisted pensively, "What do you mean you can't? You did this morning…"   
  
Her voice trailed off as he interrupted her sentence, "I fell remember, I fell - I failed!" His voice sobered and spoke grimly, "I failed."   
  
Unbeknownst to him, salty tears began to trail down his strapping, handsome face.   
  
She squeezed his clasped hand again, "You walked before you fell," She squeezed it again and repeated, "You walked." Then she reached out and cupped his face with her gentle tiny hands, wiping away a tear; "You can do it."   
  
His eyes narrowed at her and she nodded. He pushed himself up, using the wall to steady his stance. He closed his eyes and relaxed his tense arms. Began by putting his right foot right in front of his left. Like a mantra he repeated inside his head right, left, right, left, right, left…   
  
The metal of the wheel chair rail came into contact with his rough fingers. His eyes snapped opened. He turned surprisingly to Padme as tears began to trickle down his eyes.   
  
She nodded as glass tears too fell down her porcelain face.   
  
He cried tears of pure joy, tears of happiness and tears of victory. Padme crushed him in an embrace as he gathered her in his arms. Crying in her hair and on the spot where the shoulder met the neck. Tasting his salt tears on her silk smooth skin. Breathing the vanilla scent from her skin and the lilacs from her hair auburn that was a pool of curls at the base of her neck.   
  
"I did it," he breathed, wiping away tears, "I did it…"   
  
Padme wiped her own eyes, laughing slightly, before hugging him tighter, "I know," She repeated half to herself, "I know..."   


**__**

'…It's unnerving,   
How just one move puts me by myself,  
There you go just trusting someone else…'  
  


  
"I told you, you could do it."   
  
She released him as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He sniffled slightly and then smiled up at him, "Yes, you did…"   
  
She reached away and smoothed his hair, "Then why are you still crying?"   
  
He laughed gently, "I don't know."   
  
Taking the back of his hand, he ran it down her cheek. He began to move his face closer to hers.   
  
She swallowed hard.   
  
"Padme, ever since we first met, I…" He began, leaning forward and quickly closing the distance between them. Just as their lips were going to meet, she pulled away frantically. He looked at her confused.   
  
"I…I have to go," She muttered.   
  
His brow creased pensively, "Why?"   
  
"I…I…" She went to the door and answered aggravated, "Just remembered I have to do something…"

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	19. Chapter 19

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 19

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Sorry I've been so absent. Life is hectic now that school's started! Look hopefully for an update a week. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…Would you tell me how could it be any better than this…'  


  
  
The corridors at night were dimly lit and had an eerie sense about them.   
  
But she ran, trying to desperately keep her feet quiet.   
  
Early that evening she had went to him to confess her true motives, but had left with dried tears on her face and sore arms from a crushing embrace. She had wanted to tell him, but so many other things had happened.   
  
"Padme!" She nearly jumped out of her skin.   
  
She turned to find a peeved Obi-wan holding a wooden cane, "Obi-wan."   
  
"You didn't tell him, did you?"   
  
She sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair away from her face, "No," She paused, "No, I didn't."   
  
He sighed as he jaw set in consternation. It angered Padme to see him irritated at her. He sighed, "Padme you must tell him."   
  
"I was going to tell him Obi-wan, but then," She choked, recalling what had occurred, "so many other things happened. I'll tell him tomorrow."   
  
"Tomorrow you must…" he paused, his eyes narrowing at her, "It would be of his best interest, if you, of course, are the one to tell him." He stopped slightly, "Not I."   
  
  
  
**_'...And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?…'_**  
  


  
"Come in."   
  
The door chimed again.   
  
He spoke once more aggravated and annoyed, "I said come in."   
  
"It's locked, Anakin." He sighed, climbing out of bed and grabbing his cane. He looked around for a shirt, but could find none. With heavy steps, he approached the door. Wobbling a little, he hadn't really adjusted to 'walking', he reached the door. Before he opened it, he ran a hand through his golden curls. Who could it be at this hour?   
  
He opened the door to find an emotionally wrecked Padme with tears on the brink of her eyes.   
  
"Padme, are you all right?" He questioned, concern evident on his face.  
  
She shook his head, "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour Anakin."   
  
He nodded, "It's all right, is something wrong?"   
  
She glanced at him and blushed and then whispered, "Can I come in?"   
  
"Yes," he paused, "Yes of course…come in. Let me find a shirt." He tossed through a few piles of clothes before he found a decent one.   
  
He turned around and found Padme seated on his bed. He went over and sat by her, lightly touching her arm, he asked quietly, "What's wrong?"   
  
She sniffled and wiped her eyes, her voice cracked before she spoke, "I have to tell you something Anakin."   
  
He nodded soberly, looking down, "What is it?"   
  
She sighed deeply, looked down at her hands, "Remember you asked me why I was here?"   
  
"My memories not that bad." He joked. She smiled briefly. He bit his tongue, "I'm sorry, Padme. Something's really bugging you."   
  
"You could say that."   
  
"How can I help?" He squeezed her arm and looked at her worriedly.   
  
"I need to tell you this Anakin."   
  
He nodded his head slightly, "All right."   
  
She choked. Her breath was caught in her throat. Her voice caught some where between her fear and pain. She wiped her eyes again and sniffled.   
  
Silence invaded them. Encasing them in a delicate glass shield and holding them in desperate anxious emotions.   
  
She took a deep breath.   
  
"Anakin…" She closed her eyes and breathe deeply, "I'm…I'm your wife."   
  
Her statement appalled him.   
  
His eyes grew wide as he took the news in. He ran a hand through his golden curls once more, let out a huge sigh and then he raised his brows in surprise. Then he furrowed them. A million emotions were running through him.   
  
This beautiful woman was his.   
  
How long had he wished she belonged to him?   
  
"M…My wife?"   
  
He looked at her, she was crying now. She brought her hand up to her face, as she tried to choke back tears. She was beautiful right now. Despite the glass tears that dripped down her porcelain face. Despite her hair that was running in all sorts of directions, from what he guessed being unable to sleep. To the make-up missing face and magnificent auburn tresses and dark wood brown pupils -- she beautiful.   
  
She was the most beautiful he had seen her. She had never been so beautiful.   
  
She choked back another sob and whispered, "Yes."   
  
Then with her hand trembling she reached out and placed it lightly on his arm, "I understand if you never want to see me--"   
  
He cut her off, placing his finger on her terrified and quivering lips.   
  
She choked on another sob.   
  
Trembling, he reached out and wiped away a tear with the back of his hand and then shook his head, as he spoke, "No."   
  
He wiped another tear away with his thumb, "No, stay, please."   
  
Leaning down he kissed away another loose tear and whispered, "When I'm with you…" he paused and kissed her cheek again and away a few more tears went and whispered again, "Every thing seems all right."   
  
He placed his hand on her face and caressed it gently before he held her face with that same hand and he repeated softly, "Every thing seems all right."   
  
She placed her hand on top of his hand and kissed it softly, "Oh my beautiful Ani."   
  
She kissed it again before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She sniffled and spoke, "I've missed you."   
  
Kissing the top of her head, he held her close as she cried. Over and over, she repeated the words like a mantra, "Oh my beautiful Ani, I've missed you…"   
  
And over and over, he replied, "Everything's going to be all right..."   
  
  
To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 20

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Sorry I've been so absent. Life is hectic now that school's started! Look hopefully for an update a week. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…I'm finding my way back to sanity again   
though I don't really know what…'  


  


  
_Yellow sand between his toes._   
  
_Crunching slightly under his coarse feet._   
  
_Holding her fragile hand tightly. Afraid she'd slip away._   
  
_Encircling her waist with his strong arms._   
  
He tossed that night despite the comfort of her arms and the warmth of her embrace. Images flashed in his mind, images of a life that was cold and distant, awkward and new to what he was now – to who he was now.   
  
Dreams, photographic and visual, sprung to life in the dark, dreary night where tears were shed and embraces given.   
  
Incoherent and distorted, cleared and blurred, blurred and clear -- consistent images reeling unfamiliar memories.   
  
_Unpleasant conversation, unavoidable words exchanged._   
  
_Depressed sighs, angry talk, maddening words._   
  
_Tender embraces with parting good byes._   
  
_Gentle kisses on sweet lips._   
  
_Leaving; saying words she never exchanged._   
  
When he awoke, his occupied arms were once again empty. His sat up slowly and rubbed his forehead.   
  
Had last night been just a dream? Then he twisted his neck back and forth; he was so stiff.   
  
Suddenly, a wind blew from an open door. The dream had been reality. She was there, in his room, -- outside. He sighed deeply. What to say? What to do?   
  
Self-consciously he ran a hand through his golden curls and swung his legs over the bed, before grabbing his cane and limping over to her.   


  
  
**_'…The reason why you left that love behind is hurting me…'  
  
_**

  
She was leaning on the rail when two arms reached out and held her from behind. She gasped -- for so long those arms had been absent and it was unusual to feel them again.   
  
She sighed deeply.   
  
He turned and looked at her and instantly his arms fell from around her waist.   
  
She sighed once more, even deeper this time.   
  
His pensive expression moved with him as he went to lean against the rail. He licked his lips and brought his arms to steady himself against the marble. He gazed at her and then at the sunrise. He breathed out; "It's beautiful."   
  
Softly and unsure, gentle and naïve, she whispered, "It is."   
  
His hand trembled incoherently as he reached over and placed it on hers, "I'm sorry, Padme."   
  
She turned and placed her finger on his lips, "Don't be. It's not you…it's me."   
  
His eyes lowered before meeting hers, "It's just, I thought you told me so…"   
  
She pressed her finger down on his lips, "Ani…"   
  
He smiled, "I like it when you call me that."   
  
She pulled her finger away and caressed his face with the back of her hand and then just stared at him as if she were memorizing his every feature. His soft golden curls, his beautiful cerulean blue eyes, his gentle and rough lips, and perfect golden brows. He was so handsome.   
  
She closed her eyes and turned away.   
  
He licked his lips and then again placed his hand on her hand, "Tell me about him. Tell me about Anakin."   
  
She looked over at him and creased her brows, "Why?"   
  
He breathed in, "I don't remember…" He paused; "I want to know about him. What was he like? Who was he? Tell me…" He raised his brows innocently, "Please?"   
  
Taking his hand, he used his fingers to make her turn and face him, "What made you fall in love with him? What was it like?"   
  
She smiled, brought her hand up to his cheek, and caressed it lovingly as she spoke, "It was magical."   
  
"Love at first sight?" He questioned, curiously as his eyes burned into hers.  
  
She smiled and looked away, "Yes, but it wasn't just at first sight -- we were destined for each other. We were meant for each other."   
  
He closed his eyes, wishing he could remember, "Does it hurt?"   
  
Silence. A thoughtful and regretful silence.   
  
"Yes…" She took a deep breath, "Every second of every day."   
  
He wiped away a loose tear from her ivory cheek bringing a smile to her face, "If you knew this was going to happen…" His voice trailed off.   
  
"I'd still love him and I'd still fall for him a thousand times."   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. Chapter 21

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 21

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

****

Sorry I've been so absent. Life is hectic now that school's started! Look hopefully for an update a week. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

'…I knew I loved you before I met you   
I think I dreamed you into life   
I knew I loved you before I met you   
I have been waiting all my life…'  


  
  
_Here, I made this for you. So you'd remember me._   
  
"It's beautiful…such a delicate carving. The engraving, I haven't seen such a thing." He beamed, his fingers running over the smooth japor snippet.   
  
She smiled sweetly, watching as he praised the handiwork.   
  
_I carved it out of japor snippet. Take it. It will bring you good fortune._   
  
His fingers running lazy patterns over the carvings time after time. His eyes continued to trace the Tattoonie pattern that had once been familiar to him, but now was unknown.   
  
He was surprised that such a thing as beautiful as the carving was in his hands. She knew he would be dumbfounded to learn that it was he who had carved it.   
  
_It's beautiful. But I don't need this to remember you._   
  
Words echoed through her mind. Words of another place and time. Memories of a small boy, a blazing fire in his eyes, which lit every time he saw her. She remembered his dancing eyes as if it were yesterday he had been nine and she had been fourteen.   
  
"Wherever did you get something like this?" He questioned, looking up into her pools of lustrous brown.   
  
She laughed, touching his arm lightly. "There are many things that will be revealed in time, Ani."   
  
He smirked, "Tell me now Padme."   
  
She hooked her arm through his, "We don't want to be late…"   
  
He smiled brightly, "Yes of course, but you can tell me on the way -- I want to know so much Padme!"   
  
"Which you will, in time though, Ani, in time." She smiled brightly.  
  
He shook his head, ignoring her previous statement, "When did you first meet?"   
  
She laughed softly, "Did you even hear what I said Anakin?"   
  
"I did," He took a deep breath, "It's just, I'm sorry, I'm so curious Padme."   
  
She sighed, "Oh all right. You or he, was nine when we first met. I was fourteen and ruling the planet. He had asked me if I were an angel."   
  
"A what?" His eyes grew large, astonished.   
  
This made her laugh and she smiled. "An angel -- a celestial being of beauty and glory."   
  
He made a look of mock-disgust, "And you liked that?"   
  
"I thought it was cute, " She looked at his face and softly hit his shoulder, "Come on, he was nine."   
  
Anakin went solemn suddenly, studying her face. Then he reached up and held her cheek with his right hand, "Well, he wasn't that far off."   
  
He leaned forward, quickly closing the distance.   
  
She closed her eyes in anticipation; suddenly images began to flood her vision. Images of love and laughter, smiles and songs, tears and trials, fear and the force.   
  
_Covering a little boy with a blanket._   
  
_Reunion of laughter and smiles._   
  
_Two becoming one._   
  
_Passionate kisses in the dark, sweet kisses in the light._   
  
_Declaring undying love._   
  
Her eyes snapped open as she pulled away suddenly conscious of what was happening. Anakin's eyes opened also and narrowed at her. His hand dropped from the side of her face.   
  
"Padme…" He began.  
  
She sighed, leaning forward and kissing his cheek. She wiped her eyes briefly, "I'm sorry, Ani, this is still too overwhelming for me. I'm not ready for things like that again."   
  
He wiped a loose tear from her eye, "I understand."   
  
They continued to walk in silence. A regretful silence full of unavoidable questions.   
  
"It's just…I love him so much…and now this…and while you may look like him," she sniffled, "You aren't him."   
  
He nodded, "It's okay," His brows furrowed in pensive thought, "You love him so much, was it possible for him to love you more?"   
  
"He had loved me since he was nine. He had told me he was going to marry me. I never doubted that his feelings were _not_ reciprocated."   
  
"Didn't you and him ever have problems?" He questioned.   
  
"Of course, who doesn't. But love was never a problem. His loved for me burned brightly as did mine for him. My world rose and fell on him. The problem was," Her eyes narrowed in thought, "The problem had always been working that love into our private and public lives. When we first realized we were more than friends he was just a Jedi Padawan learner forbidden to marry, we had to wait several years before it was possible."   
  
She looked at Anakin, who was very deep in thought, absorbing the information as if his life depended on it. And from a certain point of view – it did.   
  
They stopped at a door and rang.   
  
"You see, he was a Jedi before he was a man and a hero before he was husband. And I, in turn, was a Queen before I was a woman and a Senator before I was his wife. Life was like that for us. Love was never the problem," She paused, breathing deeply, "The problem was finding a way so we wouldn't have to abandoned the love that we desired so badly." She wiped her eyes gently after she finished speaking.   
  
Before he could answer, the door swooshed opened to reveal clumsy and nervous Dr. Smuks, fumbling with his glasses, "What's wrong? When you called it sounded urgent."   
  
Padme tensed, "It is, he's been having headaches."   
  
"Oh dear." The doctor mumbled and ushered them inside.   
  
Anakin walked inside, Dr. Smuks followed and pushed him down onto a bed. He fumbled the knob of a door leading to a protruding room, "CAT scan Anakin." He explained briefly walking swiftly inside.   
  
Anakin grasp Padme's hand, "Stay with me please."   
  
She glanced at the Reginald and he shook his head. In turn, she shook her head, "I can't Ani, I'll be inside the other room." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "I promise."   
  
Once she was safely inside, and Anakin's bed had begun to move under a cylinder container, Reginald turned to her; "He looks at you like he likes at no other."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "I know."   
  
Meanwhile, Anakin solemnly laid inside the cylinder container as fluorescent lights flashed. Once again, vision, incoherent and distorted, blurred and cleared, cleared and blurred.   
  
_Unexpected invasion. Chaotic fury. Maddening,wild emotions._   
  
_Sudden bursts of light. Burning sensations._   
  
_Orange, there was orange everywhere._   
  
_Screams of pain. Screams of fear. Screams of panic._   
  
Suddenly, in the cylinder container, the flashes of light accompanied by consistent beeps.   
  
He blinked his eyes, shutting them as he tried to shut out the agonizing pain. It hurt so much.   
  
_Hollow sounds of a siren._   
  
_Black, then, everything became black._   
  
_Waking and not knowing who or what._   
  
Vision, forgotten and remembered, incoherent and distorted, cleared and blurred, blurred and cleared…   
  
A small hand touched his shoulder followed by rough hands rubbing his temples. Then the two hands went to the back of his head and rubbed at his neck.   
  
"Hmm…" He heard.   
  
He turned to see Padme's eyes narrow. "Well?" she asked apprehensively.   
  
Reginald's brows furrowed then relaxed, "Well as far as I can tell. It's nothing to be concerned about…have you been remembering things Anakin?"   
  
Anakin turned and looked at Padme, "Yes, yes I have," He heard her gasp.   
  
"Anakin you didn't tell me…" Her voice trailed off.   
  
"Then," Reginald came back to rubbing his temples; "The CAT scan showed that there was nothing negative in the brain. Everything seems to be perfectly normal. The headaches are a result of fragments reconstructing themselves."   
  
"Oh my." Her heard Padme say surprised.   
  
"If the headache worsens, come to me and I can prescribe a pain killers, Anakin." He nodded to his doctor. Reginald continued, "Otherwise, the only thing I can prescribe is time."   
  
Both of them nodded this time and exited.   
  
They walked down the hall in silence. It was Padme who spoke later on when they reached the door to his quarters.   
  
"Ani, you never mentioned…" She touched his arm lightly.   
  
"Would it have changed things?" He questioned, his eyes burning into hers.   
  
She glanced down, avoiding his eyes, "Yes."   
  
"Then that's why…" His voice trailed off.   
  
She squeezed his arm gently, "What do you remember Ani?"   
  
He glanced at her, "I remember this."   
  
She asked, "What's that?"   
  
"I remember," He reached over and held her cheek with his right hand, "I remember I loved you."   


  
**_  
'…I loved you forever in lifetimes before…'  
_**

  
  
He took little pleasures out of just walking around. He hobbled on his cane for the most part, but just the feel of his legs stepping one in front of the other pleased him. He had left Padme to sort things out. Taking what little time he had before the headaches would began to caused more raw visions.   
  
When he had told her he remembered loving her. He didn't press for a kiss, but held her as she wept. In time he knew there would be more than comforting embraces and soft gentle caresses.   
  
He walked the gaunt corridors in hope that inspiration would spring from his mindless thoughts. But the more he walked, the more his thoughts transformed into lazy and utter words beyond his comprehension.   
  
He was just about to turn back and go fourth to Padme's waiting arms of comfort, when she appeared. Her appearance wasn't forlorn like that of Padme's nor was it gentle. There was no contrast between the two. They seemed as different as day and night. He preferred Padme any day to her, especially now.   
  
"Hi," She smiled faintly.   
  
He looked over at her, already knowing what to expect, "Hey." He looked away bitterly and continued to walk. 

She ignored it, "How are you?"   
  
He grunted out, monotone, "I'm all right."   
  
She glanced at his cane; "You can walk now."   
  
He narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I just need a little help, but I'll get better."   
  
Her tone softened slightly, "That's great,"   
  
His lip pursed, "Yeah," He looked away once more, "Well, see you around."   
  
He began to walk away when her hand reached out and grabbed his arm, "Anakin, wait." He turned away; she flushed red embarrassed, "Anakin…I want to see you tonight."   
  
He shook his head, "I can't."   
  
Her face contorted -- hurt, "Why not?"   
  
"I'm busy." His lip curled in aggravation.   
  
Her eyes narrowed and her voice trailed off, "With her…"   
  
"With Padme, yes." He laughed mockingly, "I don't have feelings for you anymore."   
  
She looked stunned, "What…what do you mean?"   
  
"I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"How can you say that -- after all I did for you, after all we've been through…" Her voice trailed off, "You love her -- you love Padme!"   
  
His eyes narrowed as he spoke firmly, "Yes, I do."   
  
She laughed bitterly, tears forming on the edge of her eyes, "You think you have true feelings for her, but they're false!" She screamed.   
  
Angrily he retorted, "I love her!"   
  
She matched his tone; "She is your wife!"   
  
He laughed scornfully, "I know."   
  
She stared at him, "Are you sure that's not why you have feelings for her?"   
  
"Yes." He reaffirmed.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, "How can you be sure?"   
  
He laughed, smiling down at her, "I can't. But it drives me mad that someone like her would love someone like me. And it makes me love her more."   
  
She laughed bitterly, before sobering, "She loves you? How can you be sure that she loves you, not who you once were?"   
  
He berated her, "At first, she'd look at me with these weird glances and awkward gazes. Now all I see in her eyes, in place of the bewilderment and confusion, is love and devotion. I can tell by her eyes that she loves me for me and not me for him. And I love her just as strongly."   
  
"You declare your love so firmly! How do you know what love is?"   
  
He shook his head, turning away from her once more, "I didn't know love -- until I met her."   
  
"And us? What of us…I love you!" She screamed at him.  
  
He took in a deep breath and his eyes finally met hers for the first time, "I'm sorry. I've loved her forever and in lifetimes before..."   
  
She stood there, cringing, tears trailing down her rough face.   
  
He continued, "It wouldn't matter how much I cared for you -- I'd still love her more."   
  
"Bastard," She retorted, "You're in love with a whore!"   
  
He was furious. He slapped her with all the pent up anger in side of him. He slapped her. She grabbed her cheek. He began to walk away when he heard her call angrily, "Anakin, you son of a…"   
  
He stopped and faced her, "Goodbye Jewel," His eyes narrowed enraged and callous, "Make sure you stay out of my life or I will personally see that you do not interfere again. I don't want to see your face ever again and I don't want you ever interrupting what Padme and I have."   
  
She shook her head, wiping her eyes, her upper lip set in anger, "You're crazy."   
  
He laughed, smiling brightly, "Yes, I am crazy -- crazy for her."   
  
  
  
  
**'…_You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
You opened my eyes   
You opened the door   
To something I've never known before   
And your love is the music of my heart…'_**  


  
  
His heavy upset footsteps echoed through the corridor.   
  
//How could she say things like that?// He asked himself.   
  
Part of him told him that she had a right to be angry, but the other half told him he had made the right choice. He loved Padme and only Padme.   
  
Had he done wrong though by Jewel in doing right by Padme? They had never really been together, he and Jewel. Sure they had had a few "outings together" but nothing more. He had pursed her for a time being, but later drew away as things, his emotions more specifically, grew more intense.   
  
Then Padme entered his life and he had carelessly through Jewel aside, though for most part she had avoided him and his affection despite how shallow it was growing. And Padme, she had opened her arms wide to him and was ready to comfort him in her long forgotten embrace.   
  
He turned the corridor to his room and was greeted with another familiar figure.   
  
"Anakin," The voice stated, both sternly and grimly. The mirror shadow of a tone once used so very often.   
  
He was resting against the wall, obviously he had been waiting for a while, "Obi-wan, I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you…"   
  
The elder nodded, "It's really all right."   
  
"Good." Anakin fumbled with his key; "I was having a little problem any ways,"   
  
Obi-wan nodded, came towards Anakin, taking his back off the wall, "Padme told me. I…" He stuttered nervously, "I can't believe it."   
  
"Neither do I. I remember things and it's absolutely wonderful."   
  
"Yes…"   
  
He turned toward Obi-wan, "I was a Jedi, Obi-wan, a Jedi…and you were my teacher, you taught me things. You were my…master. My master!"   
  
His voice cracked, "Yes…I was your master."   
  
"I remember it and it's wonderful. I missed you Master, missed you so much."   
  
"I missed you too Anakin…" He came forward and embraced him, "It feels so good to hear that again Padawan."   
  
Anakin gripped him tighter, small salty tears trailing down his face, "I know."   
  
Obi-wan released him flushed, wiping his eyes continuously, "You were like a son to me Anakin. When they gave you up for dead I almost died right there with you. It hurt so much cause you were gone."   
  
"I know, Master, I know, but I'm here now."   
  
The tears continued to fall and soak his red beard, "It's so much better now, Anakin, it is better so."   
  
They embraced once more, "I'm right here Master, I'm right here."   
  
"I love you Padawan." He buried his face on Anakin's shoulder.   
  
"I love you too Master."   
  
Obi-wan clutched him as if his life depended on him, "It's good to have you home, Ani."   
  
"Yes, home…" Anakin breathed, wiping his eyes, "Home for good."

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	22. Chapter 22

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 22

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

****

Sorry I've been so absent. Life is hectic now that school's started! Look hopefully for an update a week. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

'…I'm never gonna say goodbye   
'Cause I never wanna see you cry   
I swore to you my love would remain   
And I'd swear it all over again and I   
I'm never gonna treat you bad   
'Cause I never wanna see you sad   
I swore to share your joys and you pain   
And I'd swear it all over again…'  
  
  
  
His quarters were dim.   
  
But she was there. He could feel her; somehow he could feel her. Her presence cried out to him fiercely, beckoning him to come to her. Her very soul intensely screamed for him.   
  
And just as desperate, he searched for her.   
  
Once he found her shadow, he opened his arms and she glided right into his embrace. He hugged her tightly afraid that if he let go it was possible she would slip away.   
  
She clung to him, arms around his neck, head resting gently against his chest as he unselfishly wiped loose tears from her eyes.   
  
When she pulled away, his adjusted eyes could make out her delicate features in the pale light of the moon. She was beautiful.   
  
Despite the dried trail of tears, her porcelain face was glowing in the moonlight. Her auburn hair, long and curly, flowed down her back in waves of magic. It was an ocean of beauty. Her dark brown chocolate eyes were potently fixed on him, dancing in the dark, as her glass tears began to dry.   
  
Her perfect nose, small and petite, carefully placed in the perfect spot. Just like her nose, her eyes brows gently shaped in content were placed perfectly. Her mouth held the perfect curve and her lips were perfect, not too fat, but not too small and most certainly moist and smooth. Her cheekbones were even and slender yet strong and not too big, but not too small either.   
  
She was perfect, if that was possible. Even more so, she was an angel. She was beautiful.   
  
Though her face was a sign of pure magnificence, he found her hands just as majestic or even more. Her hands, though petite and delicate, were smooth and soft. They had magic in them. Her touch sent shivers through his body the same time he felt the joy that they brought. Joy that came in just a light touch on his arm or a gentle caress on his rough, coarse cheek.   
  
And her hands, whether, she knew it or not was the most curious and fascinating part of her. Though her face was beauty, her hands were strength, her hands were not crude and coarse, but were smooth and soft. Though mystery to any other soul, he knew her hands, to him they were magnificence.   
  
He looked her straight in the eye; cerulean sky blue bore into a chocolate brown. Speaking volumes in just a single glance. He stepped towards her.   
  
"Padme," His husky voice quivered, "You're beautiful," He brought a shaky hand to cup her cheek, "Incredibly beautiful."   
  
She smiled sheepishly, "Ani…" She breathed, "Love me please, love me."   
  
She pulled at his collar, bringing his lips down to meet hers. Just as they were going to touch, he pulled away to look at those chocolate eyes again. "Padme are you sure?"   
  
She took a deep breath, reaching up to caress his golden curls, "I don't know…"   
  
"Padme, I don't want to do anything you're not sure about."   
  
She played with his collar, bring his face closer to hers. She whispered, "I love you Ani. I just I want to be loved." She reached down, taking his free hand, "Love me please."   
  
She pulled his free hand to her bosom, but as soon as he felt the contact, he pulled it away. He closed his eyes, "No."   
  
He took her hands from his neck and led her to the bed, where he sat. She looked away, "Padme, look at me please."   
  
She stood between his legs, when he reached over and pulled her face over to look at him, "If we continued…you wouldn't be doing it with me…you'd be doing it with him…you're not ready for such dramatic changes as that…"   
  
"Ana-" He stopped her placing his finger on her lips.   
  
He pulled her down to look him in the eye and whispered, "But know this, know that you are loved." He leaned over and planted a tender kiss on her cheek, "You are loved."   
  
They embraced. As he pulled away his finger got caught on something. Pulling it away gently, he looked at her.   
  
"You kept it."   
  
She smiled, "I did…" She furrowed her eye brows, "You just saw it this morning Anakin…"   
  
He pulled her down onto the bed, and then he propped himself on his elbow, "Yes, but even so, after all these years you still have it."   
  
She began to play with it, "Yes of course."   
  
He was mesmerized; "You still wear it, even after I was given up for dead, you still wear it…"   
  
"I have worn it every day since that funny little boy gave it to me."   
  
"Why?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers – blue passionately meeting brown.   
  
She looked down at the pendant, "Why? Because I loved him every second of every day since I met him."   
  
Then she looked up at him and noticed he was crying. She reached over and wiped a tear away. He grabbed her hand and planted a light kiss on the inside of her wrist, "Missed you so much."   
  
She smiled, wiping away her own tear, "Missed you too Ani."   
  
He pulled her into his arms holding her at her waist as she snuggled against him and rested her head against his chest, listening to the rhythmic beat. They stayed that way, contemplating in the silence.   
  
But for the first time that silence was a silence of content.   
  
He sniffled, minutes later, "What's happening to me Padme? I don't know who I am anymore. I am he, Anakin Skywalker, but I am also me. One minute I'm him and another I'm me."   
  
"I don't know," She glanced up at him, "I don't know."   
  
He kissed the top of her head; she sighed and pulled away, out of his embrace, "What's wrong Padme?"   
  
She looked at him, "I have to go back soon…" She paused, "My duties call, I have been away too soon."   
  
His eyes narrowed, "You're a senator…"   
  
She smiled slightly, "Yes, a senator…"   
  
He looked up at her and propped himself on his elbow, "You don't want me to come with you."   
  
She shook her head, "No, you don't want to come with me."   
  
"This is my home now Padme! I can't just leave; all my friends are here…all the people I know are here."   
  
She reached up and held his cheek, "I know…" She sighed, "But I can't just stay out here until you're ready Ani…I've been absent so long now…I'm not free to gallivant around the galaxy. I took a year's absence for personal reasons, but that absence started long before I found you, it started when they gave you up for dead. I had died with you."   
  
He nodded, absorbing the information and asked, "If I stay?"   
  
"I can't promise much Ani. I love you, know that," she sighed and ran the back of her hand down his cheek, "But it would be hard for me to get away to see you as often as you would prefer and I would like to. Our time would be limited strictly if you stayed here…my love."   
  
"And if I go?"   
  
She sighed once more, "You will live at my place…and most nights for a few months I'd be able to take off until you're recovery has been made complete."   
  
"What will I then do?" He closed his eyes briefly, "Once I've fully recovered?"   
  
"Hopefully, you can start tutorage for a fighter pilot program."   
  
"Flying airplanes?" He questioned.  
  
She nodded, "Yes," paused, then to study his face, "But if you don't want that - we can find something else."   
  
"No," His shook his head, "No of course I want that."   
  
"It's up to you, Ani. I won't push you." She smiled briefly, "But _I_ have to go."   
  
"Why?" He narrowed his eyes; "Can't you wait here until I've fully recovered here?"   
  
She shook her head soberly, "You don't understand, Anakin, my job needs me."   
  
"You love your job more than you love me!" he said startled.  
  
"I never said that, " She pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Never." She shook her head, grabbed his hand and pressed it against her chest; "Feel this…" Her voice faded, "Feel my heart," She smiled at him, "It beats for you and you alone."   
  
He looked away, "I'm sorry," then he turned back to her, "Then why must we go?"   
  
"Chancellor Palpatine is trying to overthrow the republic. I need to go and take up the opposition."   
  
"If you fail?" He questioned.  
  
She closed her eyes quickly and then opened them again looking far away, "You will not be safe here -- he will began to invade the systems and take full command, we will need to hide."   
  
"That's if you fail! I want to stay here Padme, this is my home!" he looked away, "I want to stay here. If you fail, I will come to you, no matter what condition I am in. Nothing will keep us apart for long, my love. But this is my home and I will stay until I feel ready to leave. You can stay with me, but I will not go with you."   
  
She stood up off the bed, "But this is not my home, Ani, this is not where I belong!" She began to walk towards the door, wiping her eyes simultaneously, half way she turned to him, "But I need you," she paused, a loose tear fell, "I belong with you -- but I can't stay. I'm sorry my love."   
  
She began to stalk away, but at the door she fell to her knees.   
  
"Padme!"   
  
He ran to her, pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed against his chest. He comfortingly ran a hand up and down her back.   
  
He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear, "So very sorry. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."   
  
He held her as she cried, listening to the mantra she repeated, "Need you, need you so much."   
  
And he repeated every time she spoke, "I'm here, I'm right here."   
  
He knew then that he had no choice but to go.   


**__**

'…You can call me selfish but all I want is your love   
You can call me hopeless cause I'm hopelessly in love   
You can call me your perfect, but who's perfect   
Tell me what I gotta do to prove that I'm the only one for you…'  
  
  


  
"Nothing good can come of this, Padme, moving him to Coruscant?"   
  
He paced the room tentatively; a pensive expression flittered across his face. He turned to look at her, "It's completely absurd and most definitely out of the question!" He scratched his beard, "What can you possibly be thinking?"   
  
"I can't stay here Obi-wan," Her eyes narrowed, "Things are worsening outside this surreal bubble."   
  
Still, he shook his head furiously, "And yet you insist on taking him with you!"   
  
Her lips formed a thin line; "There are no other options."   
  
He glanced away from her. Padme took a deep breath from her seat on the couch and continued to watch Obi-wan pace the room. She sat in silence as he paced. A filtered and remorseful silence, a silence full of anticipation and uncertainty -- it was a void that neither of them held any answers to.   
  
Seconds later he turned to face her once again, "You can't throw him into a world such as Coruscant with all its vile and filth. He's remembering things -- he'd be dramatized severely. He's not ready for such a place. You can't pick unripe fruit."   
  
She bit her lip in thought, "What am I suppose to do while he continues to recover? Roll over and pretend that what's happening's not?"   
  
"I'm not asking you to…" His voice trailed off.   
  
She shook her head furiously, "No, no, you're not asking; you're telling."   
  
"It's what's best for Anakin. You can't throw him places he doesn't remember. He'd be so lost; so confused." He rationalized.   
  
She sighed. Closing her eyes in deep thought. Obi-wan waited for her to speak again, "The fate of the galaxy is at stake right as we speak, Obi-wan. I know it; you know it."   
  
He stepped forward and took her hand in his, "But the galaxy's fate does not lie on your shoulders."   
  
She shook his hand away, letting it fall onto the couch. He groaned and turned to face the window, "You are so stubborn!"   
  
"I can't sit here and condone Palpatine's actions! They're unmoral!" She argued.   
  
He rebutted, "Then leave! Don't take him with you -- don't take him away from the only place he remembers!"   
  
She wiped her eyes, "He's already agreed to come with me," She grabbed his hand, "I need him Obi-wan. Without him, I'm missing things, parts of me I never knew existed until he was taken from me and now, I've found those parts again," She paused, "He completes me. He's the reason for my existence."   
  
"Padme," He sighed, "If you love him so much, you'd let him stay to continue to recover. He's in delicate condition. Unhealthy surroundings can permanently damage someone who's suffered as he has."   
  
She shook her head, biting her lip, "Don't do this."   
  
His eyes pleaded with her, his face, forlorn and fatigued, begged her. "I'm sorry Padme, he has to stay…"   
  
Her emotions burned with wild rage. Anger swelled inside her petite body as she threw logic and reason out the window. She screamed at the man before her, screamed with all the passion she held up inside of her, "He wouldn't be this way, had you not insisted he serve in the dreaded war in the first place! Had you Jedi not pushed honor and duty into his head! Had you Jedi not implied he be a hero and live up to his forsaken name! He wouldn't be this way, had it not been for you and your kind! I won't let him leave me again!" She paused, "I won't lose him again."   
  
Obi-wan sat aghast, not knowing she had had it in her. It had been a long time since he had faced Senator Skywalker and now he wished he hadn't aggravated her so much. "Padme, I'm sorry," He began, "I…its nothing like that!"   
  
She nodded, wiping her eyes; "All I ever wanted was his love, Obi-wan, that's all I had ever asked for. But sometimes love is not enough. He is part of me Obi-wan, without him I am nothing. I won't lose him again. I couldn't bear -- I can't bear it. There's just too much love to stay away."   
  
He shook his head, "Yet you insist on dragging him into a hellhole, feeding him to wolves!"   
  
She bit her lip and looked away gazing out the window; "I won't take him to Coruscant."   
  
His eyes narrowed, "Where will you go?"   
  
She smiled to herself, whispering, "Home," Her eyes glistened through the tears, "Home to Naboo."   
  


  
  
**_'…Ever since I saw your face, nothing in my life has been the same   
I walk around just saying your name   
Without you my world would end…'_**  


  
  
  
Chaotic emotions swam fervidly through his paling head, swirling around catastrophic conclusions and demeaning questions. Why push something that seemed to be well on its way?   
  
He closed his eyes in deep thought. Hoping meditation, something that had once seemed natural to him but now was a dreaded chore instead of an avid hobby, would calm his hyped mind. He took a deep breath and drew on the force, something that had once given him a shield of comfort now only released panic and pain.   
  
How things evolve to the way they were now he'd never know.   
  
He rubbed at his temples. But nothing seemed to ease his mind.   
  
Soothing, suddenly he felt soothing. His eyes opened abruptly. He found himself boring into a familiar pair of cerulean sky blue. The most unique color of eyes he had ever seen.   
  
The figure laughed, "What are you doing?"   
  
A ten-year-old boy appeared in his mind, laughing and talking, playing and asking, 'Master Obi-wan what are you doing?' He blinked back the sullen tears. Memories were hard to block out and impossible to forget.   
  
He reached out and clasped the man's shoulder, "Thinking Ani, just thinking. You're leaving?"   
  
Anakin sighed, shrugging his shoulders and slumped against the same wall Obi-wan was resting against, "I suppose so."   
  
"You don't want to?" He questioned.   
  
"At first I hadn't," The younger man explained, "But now I want to…"   
  
Obi-wan shook his head to no one particular but himself, "What did Padme tell you?"   
  
"She didn't tell me anything," He looked away from Obi-wan, "I told her I wasn't going to go and as she walked to my door she collapsed, broken tears trailing fast paths down her cheeks. I ran to her and held her," He turned back to gaze at his master, "As I held her in my arms, I saw she needed me more then I needed to stay here -- just for my insecurities; I'm everything to her."   
  
"It's humbling really, Ani, but you don't have to go if you don't want to go. She'd understand." Obi-wan paused, taking a deep breath, "Padme wasn't always like this. Once she had been strong-willed, self-powered, cunning, brawn and beauty. But then Anakin died; her whole world collapsed. He had been her day and her night -- the sun rose and fell on him. She died with him, it took weeks for her to get over his death, but she was still never the same."   
  
"Death does that to some one." Anakin breathed in, "The truth Obi-wan; I love her; I have from the very moment I laid eyes on her. I won't hurt her and I certainly won't leave her."   
  
He looked away, "Anakin vowed the same thing and he died."   
  
"I'm not him." The other man stated simply and shook his head.  
  
Obi-wan looked away and then turned back to Anakin, "I know." The younger one's eyes narrowed, "I'm going and you can't stop me."   
  
A void filled their conversation. A silence of thoughts, regrets, and will. Anakin looked away afraid that he had said something wrong.   
  
"I know," Anakin turned to face him. Obi-wan reached out and took the other man's hand, "I once admonished that and look what happened. Two of my close friends had their world turned upside down. I won't do that again. I can't condone what happen last time."   
  
Anakin's eyes narrowed, pensively in deep thought. He smirked, "You'll come and visit then?"   
  
Obi-wan smiled, "Of course, Padawan."   
  
  
  


**__**

'…It's hard to believe some thing like you could happen to me…'  


  
  
  
From the end of the corridor a lone shadow watched Master and Padawan converse. She smiled to herself, clutching her hands on her chest tenderly. Fingers brushing lightly over the japor snippet she wore in her bosom.   
  
She sniffled slightly, wiping her eyes briefly before refocusing on the two forms.   
  
Her smile widened.   
  
//Yes this is it,// She thought, //Ani's coming home.//   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	23. Chapter 23

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 23

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

****

Sorry I've been so absent. Life is hectic now that school's started! Look hopefully for an update a week. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

Because by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat   
and everything will be back to the way it was   
  
  


  
"Anneekan!!!!"   
  
From his seat at the spaceport, Anakin glanced up. He smiled at the sight of a little boy running towards him. The boy jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. Anakin laughed serenely.   
  
"We're not late are we?" Collin asked.   
  
"No," Anakin laughed, tickling Jay, "No of course not."   
  
Jay planted a sloppy and wet kiss on Anakin's stumble cheek, "Gooobry Anneekan."   
  
Anakin laughed gently and placed a small kiss on the boy's forehead, "Goodbye Jay. I'll miss you."   
  
"I'm mmmissss yyou too Anneekan."   
  
He tenderly placed Jay down and turned to Collin, "It's sad to see you go, Anakin, but it's for the best."   
  
Anakin smirked, "That is it."   
  
"I'll see you?" Collin asked, holding out his hand, Anakin took it but pulled him into an embrace.   
  
"I'll see you." He smiled against his shoulder.   
  
Then Collin turned to Padme. She glanced at him nervously as he leaned forward to give her a hug. She raised her finger, "Don't you dare."   
  
He laughed, "Glad to have met you Padme…" He sobered, "Anakin is one lucky guy."   
  
Collin turned and left, watching as Jay ran ahead of him. Anakin watched as they disappeared out the door. He shook his head, knowing everything was for the best.   
  
"…Final boarding call for flight 023 to the Naboo system, final call…"   
  
Padme, from her seat next to him, smiled slightly, standing up and looking over at him, "That's our call, Ani."   
  
He smiled faintly glancing around the room; Obi-wan was sitting in the seat next to the one Padme had just vacated.   
  
Padme hugged Obi-wan briefly, "You will contact me when you reach the temple?"   
  
"Yes," He clasped her hand, "Of course Padme."   
  
She questioned him asking, "You have the number, is that correct?"  
  
He laughed briefly, "Yes, Padme," Dropping her hand, he turned to Anakin, "Now let me say goodbye to this rascal."   
  
They embraced quickly, Anakin smirked, "Master."   
  
"Padawan. I'll be sure to visit. Good luck."   
  
"Goodbye, Obi-wan."   
  
Obi-wan turned, nodded to Padme, and left. Anakin watched the figure leave; Padme nudged him. "You ready fly boy?"   
  
Anakin smirked, "Yeah," He reached down to pick up his luggage, "I've never been more ready." He swung a bag over his shoulder and reached for her hand, "We're going home, Padme."   
  
She smiled sweetly, "I know."   


**__**

Whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there with open arms   
  


  
  
His hand tightened its grip on her own. She pretended not to notice, scanning the area slightly.   
  
"There's two seats over there, Ani." She motioned though her arms were full.   
  
He nodded nervously and made his way over to the vacant seats. As soon as they reached the seats he released everything, sat down and clutched the arm rests tightly. Soothing, Padme laughed her sweet laugh music to his ears. Carefully she placed piece after piece of luggage into different compartments. Once she had finished she glanced at him; he looked over at her sheepishly. His hands clutching the arm rest tighter.   
  
"Can you move over Ani?"   
  
He glanced at the empty seat next to him and shrugged, "Oh yeah…"   
  
"I don't know why you're so worried." She reached over and smoothed a golden curl of blond hair, "Everything will be fine," She smiled, "Trust me."   
  
His grip on the armrests relaxed slightly.   
  
Suddenly the jet lifted off the ground, "Oh force!" he screamed suddenly. He gritted his teeth together and squeezed his eyes shut and clutched the armrest tighter once more.   
  
Padme lightly touched his arm, "Shh," She soothed, "It's all right," She ran her hand up his arm comfortingly, "I'm right here Ani, I'm right here."   
  
Slowly, his grip on the armrests relaxed.   
  
Finally Anakin had fallen asleep. She had failed to see how difficult it really was going to be bringing him back to Naboo. Taking him to on a jet, into her private apartment on the shores of the Naboo beach, and other tasks that awaited them. She had failed to comprehend just how difficult this was going to be -- on both of them.   
  
But then, when she thought about it, now that they had each other whatever tomorrow brought they'd be able to withstand it.   
  
With that she dreamed. Dreamed of a time when the future didn't seem so clear.   
  
_  
"Senator the clones have advanced and we no longer had the resources to defend ourselves, we hope Naboo has not condone the course of action that was taken against us and will hopefully…"   
  
She sighed. //Not another one of these.// She yawned. //Don't they ever take a hint?//   
  
She closed her eyes as the holo continued to play. Just as her head was going to rest on the desk, as if on cue, someone walked in. Padme, annoyed, look up, "Senator Skywalker?"   
  
She smiled faintly, "Yes what is it?"   
  
The lady smiled back like a fraud; "There's a delegate here to see you."   
  
Padme groaned, "Let him in."   
  
"Yes milady," The secretary exited. The door didn't shut behind her though. _

Slowly it opened, "Senator Skywalker?"   
  
Padme glanced at her desk, searching for a suppressant. She was about to fall asleep, "Come right in," she called, digging through her drawers, not looking at the visitor, "Take a seat on the couch, make yourself feel at home."   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure move to the couch, "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Senator."   
  
Padme shook her head, "Yes of course," She continued to rummage through the drawer. She muttered an audible, "Where is it?"   
  
He laughed from the couch, "I drank the last one did I mention that?"   
  
The hairs on the back of her neck straightened, she knew that voice. Her head shot up to look at her visitor. He smirked. "Anakin!"   
  
She ran to him. He caught in a strong embrace, crushing her lips with his own. He smiled against her lips, "Hey you."   
  
"Hey yourself!" She hit him, "When did you get in?"   
  
"A few minutes ago," He kissed her again, "I wanted to surprise you, love."   
  
She laughed, running a hand down his cheek, "It was a very good surprise."   
  
He smiled against the back of her hand, "Of course it was." He leaned forward and caressed her lips with his. His lips lingered for a few seconds, drinking in the feeling of her soft lips against his own.   
  
She pulled away, turning in his embrace and rested her head on his chest, "Has it happened?"   
  
His smile dropped and his voice grew sober, "I'm afraid so."   
  
She entwined their fingers together, he kissed the top of her head, "Where will you go from here?"   
  
He shook his head, "I don't know."   
  
"I don't want you to go there." She stated simply, running her hand down his arm.   
  
"I have no choice," he turned her to face and gently kissed her lips, "It's war."   
  
She pulled away and went to the window, "I wonder," she sighed, "What tomorrow will be like."   
  
He went over to her and held her from behind, "That's easy," He entwined their fingers once more, "It'll be better then this."   
  
She sighed, turning to feel his lips against her own. Once she pulled away, she ran the back of her hand down his cheek again, "Let's hope your right. Because right now I can't even see tomorrow."   
  
He placed a finger on her lips, "Shh," He replaced his finger with his own lips, "Let's not think of tomorrow. Let's think of now. Tomorrow's vague and unclear. Right now there is us."   
  
She smiled as he devoured her mouth with his own.   
  
Indeed, right now was theirs -- tomorrow would take care of itself.   
  
  
She awoke gradually before realizing truly where she was. In panic she reached over to check on Ani.   
  
He wasn't there.   
  
She sighed and went to look for him.   
  
She found him standing at a porthole, staring out into space. His eyes running over every star. His mesmerized face was that of an anxious child seeing something for the very first time.   
  
_I want to be the first one then, the first one to see them all._   
  
She watched from the doorframe. It was clear he was not a boy and yet he wasn't a man yet either. His recover was progressing, however slow it was.   
  
He was still beautiful. She never thought he was ugly. He was many things, charismatic, brawn, potent, intense, caring, beautiful, but never had he been ugly.   
  
Instinctively he reached to rub his arms down his sides. It hit her. He was cold, freezing most likely.   
  
_Are you all right, Ani?_   
  
She turned to go back to their seats quickly, retrieving a blanket.   
  
_It's very cold._   
  
She approached him cautiously. He turned and saw her smiling and allowed her to wrap the blanket around him.   
  
She smiled after she had wrapped him in the blanket and kissed the side of his head.   
  
_You're from a warm planet, Ani, Space is cold._   
  
She watched as Anakin pulled the blanket tighter around himself. He twisted his head to look at her and smile. Then he opened his arms and welcomed her in. She took the offer and wrapped her arms around his waist. The warmth of his body and the blanket surrounding her easily made everything seem all right.   
  
She smiled back at him. But soon the smile was gone.   
  
Tomorrow, she realized, was here and it hadn't gotten any better.   
  
It was still so unclear.   


**__**

Why do we all end up alone   
Why do we always have to find our way back home   
  


  
The stars turned from stars to starlines and then back to stars. They glowed and shone brightly before they began to fade as the ship descended into the Naboo atmosphere.   
  
He didn't sleep, in fear he would miss something. The stars just amazed him. They left him utterly speechless. He had never seen such thing.   
  
The ship landed with ease, but he didn't want to leave. Padme had to coax him that outside was definitely better then inside.   
  
She was right.   
  
Naboo appalled him. It was green everywhere with exotic plants, tall trees, and gentle grass. He had never seen so many planets in his life. There were things flying in the air, Padme called them birds, well they were everywhere. Just the life in this place was astonishing.   
  
People came to greet them, bowing respectively. Uttering words of welcome and beckoning them to come inside. He ignored them.   
  
Marble was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls. He reached out a trembling hand to touch the marble wall. He felt the cool surface against the rough tips of his fingers. He liked the feel of the cold marble against his skin, the sound of his boots clamoring against it.   
  
It was an indescribable feeling to feel and hear things for the first time.   
  
Padme's entourage continued forward. He hurried to follow them. Two guards bowed respectively before opening the door for him. Once inside the tall double doors, he stopped -- he was left utterly speechless. He had never seen such a thing before.   
  
He stood in the middle of a circular hall. Tall decorative making its way from the sides of the marble way and its finishing ending high up in the ceiling, carvings and paintings littered the walls making beautiful pictures and collages. The ceiling raised, so on the outside it was a dome, instead of a square room. From the middle, hung a beautiful candle chandelier.   
  
There were three different adjoined wings to this room.   
  
He chose one hearing the sound of boots and quietly made his way over. As he walked down the long hall, he let his hand slide against the marble -- relishing in the hard and cold feel of it.   
  
He passed several doors before the hall ended. It ended in the finest room he had ever seen, the longest also. Yet not only was it long, but also inside was the longest table he had ever seen. There were two sets of candles on each side of the table. With two gigantic chairs, one on each end and several smaller chairs on the side. There was a delicate flower arrangement in the middle while plates, tall wine glasses, forks and other utensils were cautiously placed on off white cotton table mats.   
  
His hand reached out to run against the wood of the table; it glistened in the light because of its finish. He had never seen such wood before. The utensils were of pure silver and the plates of delicate porcelain.   
  
He left the room and the hall, to walk down the hall parallel to the one he had exited. There were more doors to more rooms down this hall. In the end he came to a room. There were couches in the room centered around a small wooden table. This room led into another area with a marble counter and stools, behind it were bottles and bottles of something, a small sink area and a burner.   
  
Another hallway appeared; there was a door on each side of the hall and at the end of the hall stood two gigantic white doors with golden handles.   
  
He walked back to the circular hall, not knowing where he was supposed to go. He walked down the final hall. It was longer then any of the other halls. Instead of multiple doors, there were statues all around. The hall went on forever.   
  
He became frightened.   
  
He didn't know where he was. He was lost. Then the realization hit him -- he was alone. Trembling he collapsed against the cold marble wall he loved so much, curling into a fetal position. He took his head in his hands and began to shake uncontrollably as lonely tears rolled down his robust cheeks.   
  
He was alone.   
  
The only sound was his desolate cries.   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	24. Chapter 24

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 24

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

****

Sorry I've been so absent. It's been really hard to get back into the swing of things and school doesn't help. 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

Could it be true that this is what God has meant for me   
  


  
"What do you think?"   
  
His mouth had dropped millimeters open. She tightened the hold her arm had, loop around his hold. He smiled slightly, eyes dancing at the surrounding.   
  
"It's beautiful," He breathed, then turned to face her, "But it's beauty pales next to you."   
  
She flushed red, her cheek growing red by the minute. She laughed, placing a tender hand on his cheek, "Why thank you Ani."   
  
She stroked his cheek lovingly, feeling the blond stubble against her the soft and gentle tips of her fingers. She gazed into his cerulean blue eyes and smiled slightly. He smirked back.   
  
She released his arm and walked towards the ocean. He did not follow. She turned to him, laughing, "What's wrong Ani, its just water!"   
  
He swallowed hard, "Yeah, lots of it."   
  
She laughed again; smiling at him as the water receded up and down her feet. She smiled as the cold sensations enveloped her.   
  
He looked on and then glanced at his bare feet and the sand beneath his toes. He enjoyed the grainy feeling of bits and pieces of small rock and other sands scrapping against his rough feet. One new sensation was enough.   
  
Padme sigh, splashed water at him, which he happily drew far away from the shore, "Oh come on Ani," She paused briefly, "It's great!"   
  
He backed away some more.   
  
She ran towards him. Her feet kicking water up as she went. He bit back his laughter, as sand hit her face and landed soundly on her cheek, while other parts found their way into her hair and down her back.   
  
She smiled, reaching him and placed a cold hand on his arm, "Come Ani, it's not bad."   
  
He shook his head gallantly, smiling brightly; "I don't think so Padme,"   
  
She crossed her arms, "Why not?"   
  
"As much as I like new experiences, I have to draw the line somewhere."   
  
She sighed, "I suppose your right." She glanced at him, "Well I think I'll take a shower before dinner."   
  
She began to walk back towards the estate, he grabbed her arm softly, "Wait," He whispered.   
  
She turned and faced him. Wood brown met blue intensely. A tense moment filled the air as he gazed into her eyes. She pushed forward unconsciously, as did he. She was so close she could feel his uneasy breath and hear his awkward heartbeat.   
  
Her own heart pounded out of her chest, as tenderness filled the air, waiting for sweet kisses on gentle lips.   
  
He leaned forward, his hand reaching up and softly, using his thumb, wiped her cheek, breaking the moment, "You have some sand on your cheek."   
  
She relaxed, letting a light smile slip, "Thank you." She whispered.   
  
He smiled back a little tense though, his eyes danced, "No problem." He turned and looked out over the ocean, "Can I stay here for a while? Alone?"   
  
She nodded her head absently, "Yes of course," She bit her lip, "I'll have a guard wait here…"   
  
He nodded, taking her hand in his, "Wait for me for dinner?"   
  
She nodded again, leaning forward and kissing his cheek, "I will always."   
  
She released his hand and began to walk down to her estate. He turned and sat down on the sand, his long legs bent in front of him as he rested his arms on his knees. He scrunched his brows in consternation, "I remember this place." He called not looking at her.   
  
She turned and looked at him, biting her lip. Her face was sober, "You do?"   
  
He smiled, "Yes," He took a deep breath, "We use to walk the shore and watch the sunset."   
  
She smiled, "Yes we did," She turned to walk some more.   
  
"I spent the last day before I went to war on this beach." He called, looking at her briefly before turning back to the ocean.   
  
She stopped, and walked toward him, "Yes you did," Her eyes narrowed.   
  
"You tried to convince me not to go."   
  
She nodded, "That I did."   
  
"But I went anyway, I sold my soul that day." He paused, looking away; "I'm sorry Padme. None of this would have happened…"   
  
Now mere feet from her, she leaned forward and placed a finger on his lips, "You had to go, just like everyone else."   
  
He reached up and pulled her finger away from his lips, planting a small kiss on it as he did so, he whispered, "Do you ever wonder what life would have been like if I hadn't gone that day? If I hadn't you know…"   
  
"Yes," She sat down next to him, "I do, but then I wouldn't know this wonderful person that I know now."   
  
He smiled, reaching to hold her hand in his, "I remember something else Padme." He paused, "I remember you wouldn't tell me you love me. I begged you to tell me, but you never did."   
  
She reached up and pressed her palm against his cheek, "I loved Anakin, I did with my whole heart. It was just difficult to say those three words he said so easily. I said it though, once he was almost out of sight, I said it. I never felt more alive. It wasn't the last time we were together of course. It took a long time for me to say it, but Anakin held out until I could. I was afraid…"   
  
She paused, sniffling slightly, "I was afraid that one day I would wake and he would be gone, that's why I didn't. I didn't want him to slip away I couldn't bear it. But I realized that it happens." She paused again wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "My biggest regret is not telling him more."   
  
He reached out and wiped a tear away from her face, "I love you Padme."   
  
Tempted to say 'I know', she smiled, "I love you too Ani."   
  
They walked back hand in hand.   
  
Knowing for the first time that if they did let go the other would not slip away.   


**__**

Give me one more chance, to give my love to you   
'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do   


  
  
She clasped her arm around his. Walking the long, torturous halls arm and arm, chatting impersonally and running into several different people, all whom eagerly curtsied and bowed, bantered and boasted with the Senator and her consort. Anakin enjoyed it, by the third person he was walking around with his nose in the air feeling highly important.   
  
That is until the third person elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry, milord, I forgot."   
  
He simple shook his head, "No need to apologize," He furrowed his brows slightly, "Sabe."   
  
The figure smiled, planting a light kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad you're getting better, Ani."   
  
"We all are," Padme laughed, gathering Sabe in a hug, "Oh, I missed you," She breathed.   
  
Sabe pushed her away teasingly, "I didn't miss you," She paused, "I was too busy playing you. I've left the remainder of the paper work on your desk and informed the High Chancellor of your return."   
  
"Very good," Padme hugged her again, "Thanks."   
  
Sabe nodded, hugging her back, "I afraid I can't stop for dinner, Pad. I'm meeting an old friend."   
  
Padme's brows knitted in consternation; "He just got in -- already?"   
  
"He's suppose to."   
  
Padme nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow night then."   
  
Sabe smiled, "Tomorrow night it is." She kissed his cheek, "Goodbye Ani."   
  
Anakin nodded watching her leave. Padme clasped his arm again, planting a kiss on his cheek. "What do you think so far?"   
  
He smirked, "I could get use to this."   
  
She laughed, "Come," She pulled his arm, "We're late for dinner."   
  
They approached the dinner hall with an exceptionally fast pace. Anakin looked wistfully from one end to the other, trying to determine, without asking, where exactly he was suppose to go. As soon as they had reached the hall, servants had swamped Padme, leaving him alone with his thoughts, though her arm was still tightly clasped around his. He swallowed hard and shot a long, confusing glance at Padme, who began to nudge him towards one end of the table, while she took the other.   
  
A rather amused servant, forcefully pushed him down into his seat, asking whether or not he wanted the usually. He shrugged, looking nervously at Padme, who in turn began to order the way dinner was to be served. His attending shrugged lightly, looking rather glad he had not gotten a beating.   
  
Once the servants had ushered away, he spoke quite loudly, not sure his voice would reach the other end of the table, "I don't understand this seating."   
  
Padme's eyes narrowed as she drank her water, "Why not?"   
  
"Why do I sit here and you sit down there?"   
  
"Royal protocol, I suppose."   
  
"Yes, of course," he grimaced, "But during royal functions. I could be sitting here, but some attractive and rich man, could be down there, hitting on my very beautiful wife and you two could be doing some kind of foreplay. Whoever thought of this arrangement must have been an old fag."   
  
Padme laughed, allowing him to hear distant music in his eyes. He smiled in return. She smiled then, "I wouldn't do foreplay with anyone but yourself of course."   
  
He blushed beet red, "Yes of course," then smirked, "You never know though."   
  
She was about to retort something in return, when a rather smaller servant approached her. Handing her a slip of thin white paper, Padme sighed. Slowly getting up and placing her napkin on the chair, she walked towards him as the servant moved to the vacant hall, waiting for her. "I have a little business to attend to, Ani." She smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek; "Will you be all right for the time being?"   
  
Taking her hand, he planted a small, feather-light kiss on the inside of her wrist, "I'll manage."   
  
She smiled, "I won't be long."   
  
He smiled back a little uneasy. She caressed his hair lovingly before leaving down a long hall, her servant quickly following.   
  
Once out of Anakin's hearing range, she asked sternly, "He requested my presence now?"   
  
"Yes, milady," The servant paused, "I tried to tell him you were busy, but he refused. Said it was important he see you before he leaves."   
  
She approached the door, glancing in the mirror her servant held up. "At least I don't look like an old hag." Padme exclaimed.   
  
She entered the door, the man in the room turning around, bowing slightly, "Senator Skywalker."   
  
Padme turned to her servant, silently telling her to wait outside. In turn she curtsied, "Governor Bibble. What a surprise, still in office I see."   
  
"Don't act so surprised milady, you weren't gone long enough for me to die."   
  
Padme laughed, "I didn't mean it that way."   
  
"I know," he paused, "A little humor never hurt anyone. How is Lord Skywalker?"   
  
"Recovering as expected."   
  
"That is good news," He smiled, "Very good news, milady."   
  
Padme laughed quietly, "Have you come for dinner? I can have the chief set out another place."   
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I must return to Theed as soon as possible." He held up his hand, a light brown folder of unwrinkled papers in it, "I came to take these back. Your secretary found them for me."   
  
Padme nodded, quickly taking the folder to check and make sure all was there, "I wanted to burn these, but I thought you wanted to save the trees."   
  
He laughed, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Why do I tease you about your humor again?" He sobered, "I'm glad," he paused, "When you two filed for one, I was shocked to say the least. You had only been married a year or two."   
  
"The war tore us apart though," Her face grew forlorn and melancholy, "We loved each other, no doubt about that, passionately in fact. Yet as the war continued on, when we did see each other we were so distant and cold to each other. I felt like I was sleeping next to a ghost. He changed so much."   
  
"War does that to one."   
  
"It wasn't just that of course. We quarreled and we fought, well it was mostly he yelled. Fussing over everything and I just sat there and watched. We didn't want to try to make it work anymore. We married in haste, not considering the long-term effects. Suffice to say I'm happy we never got a chance to go through with it. When he died, I knew I couldn't live without him. I only hope Anakin realized the same. I'm glad I realized it before it was too late."   
  
The governor smiled, "I'm glad too." He grew solemn, "I know my heart, along with many others, would have been devastated. I still remember that day you came in all upset because your opposition against the clones was declining and your marriage was falling apart." He paused, his eyes narrowing, "You two had been so in love."   
  
She placed her hand lightly on his arm, "We still are."   
  
He smiled slightly, "Yes of course," He paused, glancing at his chrono, "Well I best be going," he laughed, "Duty calls."   
  
She softened, "You'll make sure nothing leaks?"   
  
"Of course," He nodded, "Death must be a breach of contract somewhere, that or amnesia." He teased.   
  
Her face grew solemn, her voice was sad as she spoke, "I'm glad you came to take them back. I don't know how I could bare having to take them to you. I would have done something to them on the way to Theed. They're a living nightmare." She smiled, "Tell her majesty I send my greetings."   
  
He nodded, embracing her. "Fate has given you a second chance my girl. Don't waste it."   
  
She nodded, "I'll see you out."   
  
He shook his head and held out his hand to stop her. "No need," he smiled, "Your young husband awaits you. We can ignore formalities for a while longer."   
  
She nodded, "Thank you."   
  
When she returned Anakin was looking melancholy at his food, his fork absently playing with it. He glanced up when he heard her steps. She took her seat at the other end. "What was that about? He asked.   
  
She shook her head, taking a bite. "Ask me later, Ani." She replied.   
  
He nodded and resumed playing with his food. They continued eating in silence. She smiled inwardly, silently thanking fate for giving her a second chance.   
  
She would not waste it.   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	25. Chapter 25

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 25

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

I might need you to hold me tonight   
I might need you to say it's alright   
I might need you to make the first stand   
Because tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man   
  


  
"I'm sorry Ani, if there were any rooms le--"   
  
Cuts her off, "No, it's all right," he pauses and looks around, "I can adjust."   
  
She smiles slightly, unsure of his feelings. They are standing in the master bedroom, overlooking the gigantic bed with satin sheets in the oval bed frame. She has just explained to him that all the guestrooms are full and eagerly awaiting company tomorrow and the only place for him is the master bedroom. He sighs; she in turn lets out a deep breath. "Are you sure, Anakin?" she asks.   
  
He smirks, "I'm sure. Can't be too bed -- b…bad, I mean it can't be too bad," He laughs nervously and asks playfully, "You don't snore do you?"   
  
She laughs, creating music to his ears. "No, I don't think I do." She smirks suddenly and teasingly quirks, "I'm not too bad in bed in either."   
  
For a split second he stands there dumbstruck, she smiles innocently. "I'm kidding."   
  
He laughs, "Oh, yeah, I knew that." And then he sobers and places a friendly hand on her arm. "Then we don't have a problem…" He turns away bashfully, closing his eyes in irritation of his self when he realized what it sounded like he said, "With the snoring that is."   
  
She laughs again, sitting herself on the bed. He follows in suit. She pulls herself in his arms. "You can just hold me all night."   
  
He swallows hard, "I can manage that."   
  
She turns to face him, placing a placid hand on his cheek. Holding it tenderly and pulling his face towards her, "Please Ani, make it more," He leans towards her, rapidly closing the distance, she continues to plead, "Please Ana--"   
  
There's a light knock on the door. She hears the timid voice of a servant. "Milady?"   
  
Reluctantly, she pulls away, pensive and peeved, "What is it?"   
  
"There's a personal transmission from the Prince himself."   
  
She sighs, looking at him regretfully, almost unable to meet his eyes, knowing by book the look that will be there. "I'm sorry Ani." He nods. "All right, Asmre, patch it into my personal vid." When the servant has left, she turns to him and kisses his cheek, "We can always have fun another time," she sobers and assures him, "I'll be back, don't worry."   
  
He nods, watching her petite figure exit into her personal office. She fails to see him, huddle into the covers with a lonely and sad look on his dashing and robust face. His blue eyes reflect a pool of terror and pain. He closes his eyes tightly, hoping for it to end.   
  
Once, in her office, Padme turns to Asmre and nods. "Go ahead." Suddenly on the vid screen a very old and tired Bail Organa appears. "Bail," she pauses, plastering a fake and superficial smile, "How are we today?"   
  
He groans, "I don't need this façade, Padme. Certainly, you cannot still be bitter."   
  
"Bitter is not the word I would use."   
  
He winches, "I see," Suddenly a look of consternation grows on his face, "I was not aware of your return."   
  
It is her turn to stiffen. "Couldn't get away." She replies dryly.   
  
He nods, "Politics do that to the best of us." His voice shrinks to a whisper, "Still glad you married him?"   
  
She knows the answer as clear as her reflection in a mirror, "Yes," She pauses, "I'm glad I never gave a second thought to marrying a man like you."   
  
"Oh, you jest now," He smirks flirtatiously, "But you loved me then."   
  
"No, never." She replies, "Anakin is the reason for my existence."   
  
"I know," He grows solemn, "I just wish, that well, things could have turned out better for you. I always feel a little protective over you and when…" His voiced faded away, "Let's not dwell on the past. Is this line secure now?"   
  
She nods, her eyes scanning over several date controls.   
  
"I've found the perfect opportunity to uncover more secrets from the Emperor. There's a senatorial banquet being held on Alderaan in a few days. As trivial as it seems, I've devised the perfect plan to oppose him."   
  
"If we fail?"   
  
"We'll have to run into hiding. I've been able to purchase some underground accommodations for the alliance. I've already begun to store things away there," He pauses, a growing look of fear in his eyes, "You should too. The end of the Old Republic is approaching quickly."   
  
She nods her head silently, "I'll began tomorrow. Shall I send my things to Alderaan?"   
  
He nods in turn, "Please do. It is consequential that no one know of our destination."   
  
"Is my presence requested for the banquet?"   
  
He nods, "That it is. Shall I add you and Anakin to the guest list?"   
  
She bites her lip. "Anakin's not ready."   
  
Bail's eyes grow cold, "Well he must. You have to be there."   
  
"I'm not sure such a move as that is wise. He's adjusting rather slowly to this world."   
  
"You said his memory was bettering."   
  
"That I did, Bail," she pauses her voice grows into a whisper, "But he's such a delicate and fragile state right now and you know how Palpatine was manipulating him before. All he needs is another window of opportunity to snatch the alliance's one threat away."   
  
"Point taken. However, it would seem inconclusive without you there and even more so if you showed up without your consort."   
  
She nods again, "I'll talk to Anakin about it."   
  
He smiles, "Very well, should I will add you to the guest list. General Kenobi and Lady Sabe also?"   
  
She smiles a strained smile, "Yes, indeed."   
  
"I will see you then."   
  
"Until then." She pauses, "End transmission."   
  
His fatigue and forlorn face has disappeared in an instance.   
  
She slowly travels back down to the Master bedroom. Stopping only at the door. She looks at Anakin. Covers at his waist, lying on his side, well on his way to dream land. She pulls the covers up to his neck, basking him in a delicate warmth. Then she caresses his hair lightly before she leans down and kisses his cheek. Whispering softly, "Good night, my love." A small smile plays on her lips. "My heart."   
  
Carefully, she gets in bed next to him, her back to him. A look of sadness and pain wash over her porcelain face. She sighs, there was going to be a lot of explaining tomorrow. It hurt to think that she would have to relive the explanation. Yet he needed to know so much.   
  
As she lies thinking, eyes wide open, once again, she fails to see his potent cerulean blue eyes open, watching her intently.   
  
Almost by habit his arms come to hold her in a comforting embrace like they did so many nights ago, when he sleepily felt her weight in the bed and unconsciously would wrap her in his arms. She relaxes, closing her eyes and giving her worries peace. She snuggles deeper into his warm and tender embrace.   
  
Tomorrow would take care of itself.   
  
She dreamed and for the first time -- it was a nightmare.   
  
  
_"You're crazy, you can't want this?" She cried, eyes sweeping over the packet of paper he had thrown down on her desk. He was pacing at a ridiculously face pace.   
  
She closed her eyes to hide the tears. Yet it wasn't working, she could feel them falling down her cheeks and hitting her skin in abashed and abrasive agony. She wiped her eyes.   
  
"Padme, please don't cry."   
  
Her hands squeezed her eyes shut, trying to wake up from this nightmare. He couldn't possibly want this.   
  
She looked up, wiped her eyes and met his gaze, "Look, Anakin," She stuttered, her whole body convulsing uncontrollably, "I know we're having fights and disagreements and everything. But it isn't the reason to get this." She held up the folder, her eyes angry filled with a large void of pain.   
  
"Padme, please don't make this any more difficult."   
  
"This is difficult for you? What about for me?"   
  
"Padme please," He went to her, taking her in his arms, "I love you. I'll always love you. Just I can't do this," He paused, gesturing to them, "Right now. I can't handle it."   
  
"Why?" She cried, "What have I done besides loving you?"   
  
He released and resumed his pacing. "Just sign it then. We can always go back or void it."   
  
She shook her head, taking on the façade of the Queen. "I won't sign it."   
  
He stopped, stunned, "Why not?"   
  
"I love you Anakin. I love you. I love being married to you. I love waking up to your handsome face in the morning, sleeping with your strong arms around me, in a comforting embrace. I love being called Senator Skywalker. I love flashing my ring to flirtatious men. I love you, isn't that enough?"   
  
He paused, a haunting bitter look in his eyes. "Sometimes love just isn't enough."   
  
"Quite an admission from the boy who asked if I were an angel."   
  
He snickered, "Why must you persist and avoid this confrontation?"   
  
She stood, piercing him with a cold stare. "I do not want a divorce!"   
  
"It's the only solution, Padme." He pulled her to him, crushing her in embrace. "You don't understand what's going on…" he trailed off.   
  
She cupped his cheek with her hand, "But I can, if you tell me I will understand." She paused, glancing into his eyes, "It's Palpatine isn't it Ani? I told you to stay away from him."   
  
"But the council --"   
  
"Ignore the council, just one more time, ignore the council!" She cried.   
  
Ani was back suddenly, the real Ani, not the Ani he had slowly changed into. He wiped tears off her eyes, "I can't control myself anymore. I don't know what's happening to me. I yell at you, " He paused caressing her lips with his own, "That's the last thing I ever wanted to do."   
  
"He's manipulating you Ani -- I know he is! Run, run far away, don't do this though. Don't separate me from you. You need me as much as I need you."   
  
Ani left. She saw him leave in her his eyes. He laughed. "Don't you see it? This divorce is the only thing that will keep me sane!"   
  
She took his face in her hands, "Then I don't want to be sane, Ani. I don't want to be sane if it means losing you."_   
  
  
"No!" She screamed. Shooting straight up in bed. Her breathing was incoherent as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness. "No," she breathed, "No."   
  
Suddenly two firm hands grasped her arms, "No!" She screamed again.   
  
"Padme." He soothed. "Padme."   
  
She started sobbing. Crying uncontrollably and shaking convulsively. He pulled her into an embrace, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she cried telling her tenderly, "It was just a dream."   
  
Little did he know that tomorrow he would find out it was more then just a dream. It had been reality.   


**__**

What will I do if I can't be with you   
Tell me where will I turn to, baby who will I be   
Now that we are apart, am I still in your heart?   
Baby why can't you see that I need you here with me   
  


  
Dreams suddenly from light to dark. Images callous and cold instead of happy and joyful. Feelings left undisturbed, waking in cold sweat, screaming in pure agony.   
  
Dreaming of memories she did not want to relive.   
  
  
_"I love you Ani, why can't that be enough?"   
  
He brought his lips down to meet hers in a light and tingling kiss, "I love you too, Am. I always will."   
  
"Don't Ani," She paused, sniffling, "Don't go. You are my heart. I am nothing without you." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "I need you Ani."   
  
He was silent. Contemplating things in his mind. When he didn't answer she was sacred, frightened beyond belief. "Don't leave me Ani," She begged, "Don't leave me please." Tightening her embrace around his waist.   
  
He sighed, leaning back, pointing her chin to look at him. "I don't have a choice." Slowly bringing his lips down to hers and caressing it lightly.   
  
She began to sob.   
  
Tears poured from her glass eyes, dripping down her porcelain face. She buried her face in his chest, having nothing else to stop the tears from falling. Afraid that, if she loosened her embrace or let go he would truly slip away.   
  
She pleaded, "Don't leave Ani, please. Don't leave me." Gone was the stoic, and façade of the Queen, back was the vulnerable and true woman. Amidala had left and Padme was all that remained.   
  
He hugged her back tightly as tears continued to drench his garb. He kissed the top of her head soothingly. Reaching behind his back, he pulled her arms away. Turned once more and caressed her lips with a light kiss.   
  
He turned, not wanting to see her anguished face as he left. "Just sign the papers." His voice was monotone and heavy, anticipating the radiating pain he would soon feel. He felt his very heart tear in two.   
  
He walked away in one fluid motion -- leaving her behind sobbing heavily and screaming his name in unabashed agony.   
  
She never heard the door open; she never saw him leave.   
  
By the time she realized it -- it was too late. He was already gone._   
  
  
This time, when she awoke she was not crying. But she felt the heavy weight on her heart. She turned to the other side of the bed -- half expecting it to be empty, half knowing it would be occupied.   
  
A very different Anakin Skywalker was placidly asleep. A dangerously peaceful face flew across his handsome and robust features. Still, in all her life, she had never seen someone as beautiful.   
  
Lightly she caressed his hair, feeling sleep calling her back. She spoke one drowsy sentence before she returned to a slumber well feared. "How ever did you get back to me?"   
  
Then there was nothing left to do, but await the nightmares that plagued her and reminded her he had once been gone.   


**__**

I'm here with my confession   
Got nothing to hide no more   
I don't know where to start   
But to show you the shape of my heart

  
  
_She let the papers collect dust on her shelf. She watched their every move afraid that if she took her eyes off it for too long they'd fly away to Anakin with her non-existent signature. And then before she knew it, Anakin would have slipped away along with it.   
  
Divorce was the farthest thing from her mind. She didn't even know that they were having problems. Well, she did, but she tried to ignore the signs that ceased to plague her mind.   
  
She didn't sign the papers. She only waited for Anakin to storm in and ask why she hadn't. She hadn't repaired a rebuttal -- she would let her heart do the talking.   
  
They hadn't always resided at different places. There was once a time early in their marriage where they lived together in her Courusant apartment. It was close to her office and close to the Jedi temple. But suddenly everything, behind her eyes, began to fall apart. She hadn't realized it at first until he began to blow up at her staff in her private place on Naboo.   
  
She had never been so embarrassed, so hurt, so afraid than that day.   
  
When he came back for the papers, she was ready. "Padme," His eyes narrowed, "Why haven't you signed the papers?"   
  
"I cannot sign them."   
  
His brows furrowed, "Why not?"   
  
"I love you Ani, I can't do it." She stood from behind her desk, going to hold him from behind. "What happened Ani? How did we get to this?"   
  
When he didn't answer, she continued. "I thought you loved me Ani, I thought you loved me without regret, without a second thought, all unconditionally. What happened Anakin, what happened?"   
  
He began to relax in her embrace, allowing her warmth to surround him. She placed a light kiss where his shoulder met the neck. "Tell me Ani, please, whatever I did. I want to make it right. I don't want to lose you."   
  
He turned in her embrace, brushing his lips against hers lightly, "It's not you." He took her face in his hands, "It's me." He began to cry. Tears falling down his eyes, she wiped them away with her small petite and gentle fingers. "I've been a fool."   
  
"Oh, Ani…"   
  
"I love you Pad, I always have. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me. I don't want to lose you either." She gathered him in an embrace, pressing his head to her shoulder, absently caressing his hair as he cried on her shoulder.   
  
Silently happy because, for now, it was over.   
_  
  
  
"What a beautiful sight to wake up to."   
  
She smiled. He returned the smile gracefully. Running his finger down her cheek. "Force you're beautiful."   
  
He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, but she pulled away slowly. "I'm sorry, Ani. I'm not ready for that." He nodded, looking aways shamefully. "How was your meeting with Prince Organa?"   
  
"As expected," She smiled, "You remember him, don't you?"   
  
"All too well."   
  
She laughed. "We've been invited to attend a senatorial function on Alderaan in a few days. Do you think you're up to it?"   
  
"I suppose so."   
  
She reached out and touched his arm lightly. "You can say you aren't."   
  
He shook his head, "No, I think it's about time I got back into the real world."   
  
"Very well." She stretched and then rolled on her back. He began to get out of bed. "Wait, Ani. There's one more thing you must know."   
  
He nodded, his body sinking back on the bed. "What is it, Padme?"   
  
She took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ "Anakin, before Anakin died. We were almost getting a divorce." She glanced at him, "Before you say anything let me explain."   
  
"Anakin and I grew our separate ways. I held his arm and kissed his cheek, smiling giddily. Acting the part of a happy couple at senatorial functions. Allowing the press to see that everything was just as it should be. Except, when we were not in front of the public's eye. We walked feet apart, looked the other way, barely acknowledging the other's presence. We ate the farthest apart as possible, we talked only as much as needed to, told each other only things that needed to be told. We ate in silence. By the time I realized it, it was almost too late -- it was too late."   
  
His eyes narrowed. His mouth twitched. He shook his head. "You tell me now."   
  
Her head looked down, "Yes. I'm sorry Ani. I should have told you the problems sooner."   
  
"So you bring me back here, only so I can find out you two we're divorcing! I thought you loved me -- loved him!" His voice raised in anger.   
  
She looked up, panic in her eyes. She reached for his hand, but he pulled it away from her. "I do! Oh, Ani, I do! That's why we didn't. I couldn't stand to lose him! I loved him so much, my heart would break without him!"   
  
He stood, shaking his head. "Don't go Ani," She begged, "Please don't go!"   
  
He looked at her, leaning forward and crushing her in an embrace, "I won't."   
  
She cried. Tears trailing down her face. He reached over and wiped them away, and then held her close to him. "I only wanted you back, Ani. I only did it cause I wanted you back."   
  
He kissed the top of her head lightly before placing his chin on it. "I know."   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	26. Chapter 26

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 26

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

You find it in the deepest friendships   
the kind you cherish all your life   


  
  
Two lone figures walked the halls of the Senator's estate. One was taller then the other, dressed in a long brown robe, a red-beard falling down his face, shortly cropped just below his chin. His hands were neatly tucked in the sleeves of his tunic as his eyes trained on the woman before him.   
  
"Sabe and I stopped off to see the Queen. Governor Bibble said he was over here to pick up the papers."   
  
She sighed. "Yes, he picked the papers up. I couldn't stand them, Obi-wan, I couldn't."   
  
He embraced her, "I know. I could've taken them over there, Padme." He released her.   
  
"Yes, I know." She paused continuing her walking, "The governor surprised me."   
  
"You told Anakin I presume."   
  
She nodded. "That I did."   
  
"And his reaction?"   
  
She let out a deep breath, "He was angry at first but he understood."   
  
Obi-wan nodded. "All's well that ends well."   
  
She smiled slightly, "Let's hope."   
  
He placed his arm on her shoulder, "It will." She nodded.   
  
"What's this I hear about Anakin and you attending a function on Alderaan?"   
  
She laughed. "Nothing but a mere senatorial function."   
  
"Anakin's ready?" He questioned.   


She avoided his eyes. "He believes so."   
  
He shook his head, disapproving. "I do not think it is the right turn of action Padme."   
  
Finally, her eyes met his as they argued, "We must, Obi-wan, there is no other alternative."   
  
"You can't put a Banatha in a Tuskin Raider's world." He shook his head again.   
  
"Oh, I know that," Her voice changed to a whisper, "Just this is the alliance's last hope. I must be present and without Anakin it would prove inconclusive."   
  
"And I suppose Sabe and I were added to the guest list to watch over the dear boy while his wife plays rebel?"   
  
"Yes," She paused, laughing, "Why else?"   
  
They turned a corner and entered her office. She nodded to her attendings and they left, shutting the door behind them. Obi-wan glanced around the room; all that remained was a desk. "What's with the boxes?"   
  
She shook her head. "I'm sorry Obi-wan."   
  
"When?" He asked.   
  
She looked grimly away, as if thinking about the future – about the life they were about to leave and the new one they were going to enter. "In a couple of days, if all goes as planned. You could join us…"   
  
His eyes closed briefly, "You know I can't."   
  
She nodded. "Yes, you've told me before of the Jedi code."   
  
"Padme--"  
  
She interrupted him, "I will pray for you and Sabe everyday I live."   
  
He nodded. "Sabe and I have some business to attend to before we meet on Alderaan tomorrow. I'm afraid we can't stay for dinner."   
  
Padme smiled. "Understood. Shall I see you out?"   
  
He shook his head, "No, I figured I'll go see the little rascal before I go."   
  
She smiled sadly, realizing this quiet possibly would last time they saw each other, "I'm sure he'll like that."   
  
"Indeed." He paused, embracing her once more. "Good day Padme."   
  
"Good day Obi-wan."   
  
She watched him leave through the door, knowing it could very well be the last time she saw him casually. When he was out of hearing sight, she whispered nonchalantly, "Goodbye, dear friend."   
  


  
**_When all is said and done   
all the fear and all of the lies   
are not hard to overcome_   
**

  
  
"Are you sure about this Ani?"   
  
His arm tightened around her, "As I told you before, yes."   
  
She smiled, turning to face him. She placed her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. "Why do I doubt you?"   
  
He shook his head, hugging her back. " I don't know."   
  
They continued to walk down the hall -- hand in hand. When they reached the dining hall, he pulled the chair out for her. "Thank you."   
  
He flashed a smile at her. "No problem." Before he proceeded down to his end.   
  
The first plate came; Padme picked up her fork. She took her first bite when she noticed a figure moving beside her. She looked up to see Anakin standing there smiling at her with a chair in his hands.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.   
  
"I want to move my chair here."   
  
"Why?"   
  
He reached over, a wiped a little bit of sauce off her cheek. "So we can always talk during dinner and I can whisper sweet nothings in your ear." He leaned in, kissing her cheek. "And we'll never grow far apart."   
  
  
  
**_Never met a guy like you before   
You make me feel special inside_**   
  
  
  
Starch dress attire; stiff neck, tight cuff suits -- just who could stand to wear these types of clothes each and every day?   
  
He grinned. He couldn't even stand it for a night.   
  
He straightened his suite again looking directly into the mirror. Padme looked over her bare shoulder and smiled.   
  
Force, she was beautiful. Dressed in a fitting slim black, strapless dress she was beyond utter comprehension. He grinned once more -- and she was his.   
  
That was the only thing good about these kinds of functions. One good-looking woman dressed up extra nice -- his woman.   
  
Unsuccessfully, he tried to fix his tie.   
  
Padme turned from her seat and crossed and without words took the fabric into her own hands. He glanced up at her and smiled. She smiled back.   
  
"Force, your beautiful, Padme."   
  
Her smile widened and she laughed. "You're not so bad yourself Ani."   
  
He grinned; reaching over he pushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "How could a man ever leave a woman like you?" He caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. "Padme…"   
  
He leaned forward. She waited, her heart beating against her ribs, pounding against her chest. Distance became less and less. She could feel his breath caressing her lips.   
  
They were almost there when the chime rang at her door.   
  
Pulling away, she smiled at him. "There's our ride, Ani."   
  
He smirked back at her oddly disappointed.   
  
They rode in silence, each contemplating what had and hadn't happened.   
  
  
**  
_You look at her and she looks at me   
She's got me thinking about her constantly_**   
  
  
  
  
"You're getting better Anakin." He smiled proudly, holding her waist loosely as his feet moved to an unnamed ballad.   
  
Her arms were woven around his neck, as she rested her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of his strong arms around her and the rhythm of his heart beating in tantrum with her own. His soft, earthly scent running through her nostrils to remind her this was not a dream, but a reality.   
  
She held him loosely, knowing very well he would not slip away nor disappear.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Obi-wan and Sabe. She smiled lightly and turned her head to look directly at the Prince himself and his wife Sache. His eyes narrowed down at her. She nodded.   
  
She pulled her head away from his chest to glance into his cerulean sky blue eyes. She had never seen a finer shade of blue in her life and she had never seen sweeter eyes before.   
  
Eyes that once again held the key to her heart.   
  
He smirked again, looking at her, a wave of confusion passed over his face and then certainty remained.   
  
She wanted to kiss his lips then. But the repercussions and the responses were too much. With all the turmoil in the galaxy she did not need a distraction or another priority. However, as much as her mind was ready, her heart was not. A kiss that holds the entire galaxy is not to be wasted. She was not ready to put the old Anakin, the young boy that had called her an angel, who had claimed her body, mind, and soul away for this new, sweet and tender Anakin who knew nothing of the galaxy.   
  
She was not ready to bury that Ani, not ready at all. Her heart would crush, she was sure.   
  
She ran her hand up his cheek, caressing it lovingly, "I love you Ani."   
  
He nodded. "I love you too, Padme."   
  
She pulled at his collar, bringing his forehead down to meet hers, "I will always love you."   
  
He nodded. She pushed forward and kissed his cheek, and then leaned her head on his shoulder. "I will find you Ani. Remember the rendezvous."   
  
He nodded again. "I will be there."   
  
She pulled away, resuming the royal protocol distance for a dance. She talked in her normal voice, loud enough for people close to her to hear. "I'm going to go fresh up, Ani, why don't you go get us some punch or something?"   
  
He nods, "Are you sure you're all right Padme? You don't look to well."   
  
She smiles, touching his arm lightly, "Just let me freshen up, Ani."   
  
They part. Him one way, she the other.   
  
Now, there is no turning back.   


**__**

There's nowhere left to fall   
When you reach the bottom it's now or never   
  
  
  
An exhausted looking Anakin clumsily falls into a seat at the bar. He runs his hands in his hair nonchalantly. Glances over his shoulder to be sure no one is there. He shakes his head. He's being paranoid.   
  
Without words, the bartender passes him a drink. He takes a sullen sip and glances around and then at his chrono.   
  
Ugh.   
  
It was so early still.   
  
He watches, slowly and carefully, Bail Organa exits and then he turns back to his drink. He thinks. He misses Padme already and it had been like what two minutes?   
  
A long slender hand lands on his shoulder, he shakes his head, holds out his hand. "I'm married."   
  
She laughs, a loud and shrilled sound, piercing his eardrums. "Never stopped you before, Anakin."   
  
"We've met before?"   
  
Another hand lands on his other shoulder and entwines with the fingers of her other hand. She leans her body against his. Her head pulls forward to meet his ear. She kisses it slightly, "Many times."   
  
He shuffles in her embrace. His heart pounding out of his chest. He clears his throat, "Where?"   
  
"You don't remember. In Malastare, where you were stationed or on Kessel?"   
  
He shakes his head, blinking his eyes to be sure he's awake. "No, I've tried to forget."   
  
She shakes her head; her fingers leave his neck, she moves to stand beside him. "I understand Anakin."   
  
He nods his head and stands. Though as soon as his feet come into contact with the ground, his vision distorts and his head feels like he's spinning in different directions. When it stops, a migraine now pierces his head. "We had an affair?"   
  
She smiles seductively at him. "You have to get it somewhere, don't you?" Her brows knit in consternation, "You don't remember? When you weren't doing it with Padme, you were doing it with me."   
  
"So we screwed a few times?"   
  
"Yes, until you admitted it was the biggest mistake of your life and that you didn't want to ruin your marriage to Padme."   
  
His eyes narrowed, "I love Padme."   
  
She turns to leave, "Does that mean anything to me?" She pushes towards him and kisses his lips he pulls away astonished. "It never did. It never will." She pauses and blushes. "I will miss your hands Anakin."   
  
He calls. "Wait," She turns to look at him, he speaks again. "How could I have been so horrible?"   
  
She shakes her head. "You weren't horrible. You just weren't yourself."   
  
He nods, "I'm sorry."   
  
She smiles, "It's all right. I wasn't looking for love. Neither were you."   
  
"Ani…"   
  
He turns knowing the voice before he sees the face. Padme is standing there, worry washed over her placid porcelain face. He looks at her apologetically.   
  
She shakes her head.   
  
His eyes narrow, "Who was that?"   
  
"That's Aurra Sing. She's was a bounty hunter sent by the Emperor for your head."   
  
"I had an affair."   
  
She nods her head, tears on the brink of her eyes, "I know." She bites her lip; "It was really all right. I understood partially when he told me."   
  
His brows knitted in consternation, "How's that?"   
  
"I almost had one of my own." 

To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

  



	27. Chapter 27

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 27

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

Thanks to everyone who left a review! Please continue to do so. I was so shocked, I've never had so many reviews and I enjoyed reading them over and over again so please continue! I like long reviews too!!! 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams. =D

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

Can't be that other woman   
Yes I want you bad   
But she needs you much more   


  
  
His mouth hung open he was sure. She smiled slightly. "Come," She motioned, "Outside."   
  
He followed her slightly, not sure whether to walk beside her or to walk behind her. She took his hand, and kissed before gripping it tightly, "Things were so bad, Anakin. So bad."   
  
He nodded. She turned away from him. Looking out over the balcony. Alderaan wildlife surrounded the palace. It looked beautiful. However, nothing compared to the beautiful human being standing next to either one of them.   
  
"I was sleeping next to a stranger. I ate dinner with a stranger. I called my husband a stranger." She paused, wiping her eyes, "Once the war started getting worst, things started to fall apart. We didn't see each other often. Anakin was assigned across the galaxy. Transmitting holos was too costly and too expensive. Occasionally, we did it, but it was just too much. We just went on."   
  
She turned to look at him. "When he came back, he was different. He yelled at my attendings, he walked far away from me. He never talked to me until one day he brought the divorce papers into my office. I loved him with all my heart, Ani, as he loved me. But it was just too much."   
  
"Did you two?"   
  
She shook her head. "No." She stopped as if remembering, "I've never needed him more than when I needed him then. And for that same reason, I decided against having an affair with a friend of mine who I consorted with. I needed Anakin and only Anakin."   
  
"Who?" He asked puzzled, "Who was it?" His brow knitted in worry.   
  
She looked up at him, panic clearly etched on his face. "Oh Ani," She cried. "It was such a dishonorable and disloyal thing to do. I loved Anakin, I loved him so much it hurt so bad sometimes to see what had happened. I have never felt so alone in my life!"   
  
He pulled her into his embrace, "I'm sorry," He whispered in her ear, "So very sorry."   
  
She nodded, pulling away. "I sought friendships. I sought anything to keep me from feeling empty inside." She paused. "But no one man could ever come close to being like Anakin." She went to the rail, leaning against it. Looking out over the horizon. "I only needed Anakin. No other man could take his place no matter how hard I tried. I gave up. I realized my heart burned only for him."   
  
He turned to look at the same horizon she was gazing at. "You went back to him?"   
  
"He came back to me," She wiped her eyes, "Because I wouldn't sign the divorce papers. But I told him then what had happened and just how much I need him."   
  
He turned to look at her, his eyes narrowing and his voice a whisper. "Why?" He paused, nervous and anxious, frightened and scared, "What happened?"   
  
"I was pregnant."   


**__**

"...I'll find the light to light my way..."   


  
  
He stuttered, astonished. "Pppregnant?" His eyes widened, "With his?"   
  
She laughed, "Of course!" Then she sobered, "For a long time, he was still Anakin -- in bed, but it had only been then, other wise he grew so distant."   
  
"Don't you feel used?" He questioned.  
  
She shook her head, "I loved Anakin and I knew deep inside he loved me. I have some great memories from that time." She looked him in the eye, "He was Anakin then and that was all that mattered."   
  
"What happened after?" His eyes narrowed, "After you told him?"   
  
She smiled again remembering the feelings. "Oh it was glorious feeling. Knowing that something was alive inside of me -- a symbol of Anakin and my deep, passionate love for each other. A being created by us. It was wonderful. So wonderful, it seemed that Anakin had returned -- come back to me. I loved it."   
  
"Then what?" His eyes strained, "It got worst, didn't it?"   
  
She wiped her eyes as tears fell. He reached over and brushed them away with his thumb. She sobered, taking his hand placing it on her chest. "We had already picked out a name." She laughed, "We were foolish. We loved the child unconditionally before we even knew there was a chance there might never be one."   
  
He nodded. "You lost it?"   
  
She continued, wiping her eyes. "I miscarried. It took a toll on me. It hit Anakin harder. He wouldn't leave my side until he was called away again. He told me he loved me and he'd be back." She sniffled, "That was the last time I saw him."   
  
He closed his eyes briefly, "I'm sorry."   
  
She reached to hold his cheek in her hand, "Don't be." She withdrew her hand. "Anakin was different by then. He wasn't the loving, zealous, compassionate man I had married. That was fine with me of course, I understand that everyone changes but Palpatine was manipulating him. Twisting his mind. I'm glad he died sometimes because the consequences of him turning would have been catastrophic. I lost him. It hurt me worst then miscarrying our first child." She paused, sucking an a deep breathe. "Our first child!" Repeating it as if she hadn't said those words in the longest time, she cried as she finished.   
  
He pulled her into an embrace. Letting her head rest against his chest as he tears soaked his front vest. He wanted to speak, but his voice in his throat. He wanted to breathe, but it just couldn't. After a long period of silence – the only noise her small cries. After he had found his voice again, he spoke. "You never told me." He replied soberly and innocently.   
  
She shook her head. "I couldn't. Keeping it a secret is the hardest part. Obi-wan doesn't know and Palpatine must never know."   
  
His eyes narrowed, "When did you?"   
  
"Find out about the affair?" She laughed, "Morning sickness made him feel guilty I suppose. After all it was partially his fault too. He told me. I was shocked. He said he didn't want to jeopardize our marriage anymore. He had stopped seeing her." She laughed again, "I threw up on him."   
  
He smiled slightly, "So you forgave him," He paused, "You loved him that much?"   
  
"He loved me unconditionally. How could I not love him back?" She caressed his hair lovingly. "I will always love him as I will always love you."   
  
He smiled. "And I you."   
  
His head began to spin in imaginary circles suddenly. He blinked and then focused on Padme. She was talking. Though all he heard was bits and pieces, finally he was able to comprehend. "Obi-wan will come and get you here." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
She pulled him into a hug; her head rested on his shoulder. She whispered, "I have to go find Bail right now. It's almost over Ani. I will find you."   
  
He nodded. His head still spinning. She left him kissing his cheek slightly. He leaned against the rail, the headache worsening by the second. He felt like his head was spinning, it hurt so badly and his vision was so distorted.   
  
"Anakin!" He turned at the sound of his name. It was Obi-wan.   
  
Suddenly, his headache increased. His head was spinning once again as visions seemed incoherent.   
  
_"Are you an angel?"_   
  
_"No, no I don't want to die! No!"_   
  
_"Anakin, I don't want a divorce!"_   
  
_"This is the only thing that will keep me sane!"   
"Then I don't want to be sane Ani, I don't want to be sane if it means loosing you."_   
  
_"I love you, Padme."   
"I know."_   
  
The headache increased beyond comprehension then. He heard voices suddenly.   
  
So many voices.   
  
He felt his body slump to the floor and began to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't feel anything. His vision was rocky and incoherent as his body convulsed. The last thing he saw was Obi-wan running towards him before everything went black.   
  
And it was the darkest black he had ever seen.   


  
  
**_"…I think I'll go there on my own…"_**

  
  
  
When she arrived, all she felt was emptiness. For the first time in a long time, she felt completely and utterly alone. Strange feelings for someone that was going to run away with her soul mate, her one true love -- the only man in the entire universe that could and did complete her.   
  
But she felt so cold, so alone, so empty. As if life itself had been drained from her. All that remained was her body. Her soul, her spirit, her heart -- gone.   
  
It was a queasy, uneasy feeling that had begun in the pit of her stomach and not before long it infected her entire system. Then a monstrous migraine strained her reeling head. It thrashed against the walls and rocked against the waves of her mind. Yearning to be free.   
  
Soon, she found herself retching.   
  
The sick feeling too incinerating to keep inside and buried alive. It broke free of the uncertain chains and binds and once again she felt cold and utterly alone.   
  
Empty, she realized. Everywhere was empty. She was empty.   
  
Without realization, glass, salty tears had begun to steadily flow down her porcelain cheeks. She slumped against the wall, the nauseous, sick feeling working its way back inside of her. Perspiration beaded her forehead as a much worse and sharp headache returned. She breathed heavily, turning her head up to the dark room.   
  
Shadows loomed everywhere but she felt completely and utterly empty and alone. She retched again and realized she truly was alone. Tiny prickles in her mind, then strong invisible fingers reached out to her.   
  
_Padme…_   
  
Ani.   
  
_Padme…help me please…_   
  
My beautiful Ani.   
  
_I can't take it anymore…Padme…it's too much, it hurts too much…_   
  
My beautiful Ani…   
  
His voice consumed her head. She felt his touch suddenly, electrifying her entire body. She saw his eyes suddenly, searching her depths. Then she felt him inside her head, his presence strong and vibrant. It was he. Reaching and gnawing for something to grasp, but finding nothing. Suddenly sharp pain enveloped her and she screamed.   


He was gone and she was alone -– completely and utterly alone. 

  
And she had never felt so empty.   
  
She began to shiver the coldness of the room too much for her ivory skin and warm blood. She wrapped her arms around her self as the shivers increased. Her body began to convulse and shake uncontrollably as she collapsed against a metal wall into endless slumber.   
  
The last thing she felt was two, strong and stalwart hands grip her convulsing body.   
  
My beautiful Ani…   


To be continued…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	28. Chapter 28

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 28

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

This is it. Sorry I dragged it on so long but I got really busy and couldn't update!!! It's been great to say the least and please continue to REVIEW. =D 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

"…It's been a while, since I could hold my head up high…"   


  
  
  
No words could describe what surrounded her.   
  
Through the dark, black void all she saw were flashbacks, memories, dreams of a time long passed. It was those memories that burned her core and scourged her soul. Memories a dashing, brawny Jedi Knight, his golden curls wavering in the sunlight and his cerulean blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Of his charming retorts, smart-aleck remarks, roguish smirk, and tender kisses. Memories of love and hate, passion and war, fever and fear -- things she had learned to dread and run from since the end of time.   
  
Time was ending and, because of all that had happened to her, she would accept it with her chin held high, eyes closed, and arms open.   
  
Time would feel like him. With time gone, she would always be with him, always. And she would never be afraid or lonely ever again. Just the knowledge of that made her beg for time to end sooner than she would have asked for years ago.   
  
But when she felt content, things changed, everything before her eyes, like in life, changed. But instead, of the future in motion, the past was distorted, inconsistent -- vague. But she remembered it, as clear as her reflection in the mirror, she remembered it.   
  
Visions and voices, distorted and incoherent, incoherent and distorted, filled her, invaded her, trapped her.   
  
_"Am…"   
  
She turned, glancing into those familiar baby-blue eyes and smiled. She pulled at his neck, quickly bringing down his lips to meet her own. They kissed once. They kissed twice. He pulled away suddenly, placing his forehead against her on, "Am…"   
  
"Ani, missed you Ani so much."   
  
He laughed, a soft, gentle laugh, "It's only been a few days."   
  
She slapped him playfully, "But still --"   
  
Suddenly his lips met her, one, two, three times, "Missed you too Am."   
  
She smiled.   
  
"Come," he motioned, "Walk with me."   
  
She pulled him down once more for a kiss--for a couple of kisses. His lips were warm and soft as he placed gentle kisses on her once cold lips. She smiled against his lips, feeling them tickle her vaguely. She laughed, "All right."   
  
He held her hand as they walked.   
  
Once they had reached the open air balcony, he turned and cupped her cheek with his palm, "Force you're beautiful,"   
  
She felt the heat rise in her face as she flushed, "Why thank you sweet Ani."   
  
He planted a kiss on her lips tenderly and then placed his finger on her lips, two simple words placing fate on her shoulder, "No words." He whispered, his lips gently hovering next to her, "No words."   
  
He took her face in his hands, holding one cheek in each hand. "Force you're beautiful Padme." Tears welled on her eyes, "You really are."   
  
He tried to smile, but failed. "I've loved you forever," His voice cracked, "and lifetimes before."   
  
The sun was setting and casting a golden light on him. His golden curls danced upon his head to the unnamed beat of her heart and his as they beat in tandem. His blue eyes came into their depths, shining majestically and piercing her heart, her soul.   
  
"There is no one else for me. I don't think I could possibly love you anymore than I do now. My heart burns for you; my soul yearns for you. My life, Padme, is incomplete without you." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, "My heart, love, beats for you."   
  
She felt the tears burn her eyes and fall. They trailed down her porcelain face, only to have two shaky fingers wipe them away. She glanced at him and he smiled. She moved to speak, but his finger pressed against her lips, "No words Am." He paused, looking around, "Come…" He took her hand and led her away.   
  
They ventured to the gardens, her feet never touching the ground. He led her to a bench, centered in the middle of a celestial arrangement, covered in roses. He dropped her hand as she walked over to the bench, as she did so, petals and petals fell from somewhere and enveloped her and her surroundings.   
  
And there, in the midst, of all the red beauty, something caught her eye.   
  
It was a velvet box with gold trim. Small and delicate yet powerful and fearsome, it held the future and pressed the past, it empowered the present and released the fears. It held questions and answers. It held his heart and the fate of the entire galaxy. When she touched the box, a shock ran through her arm and her knees began to shake in nervousness.   
  
And when she opened it, it was empty.   
  
She turned to question her young, dashing knight but he was gone.   
  
Once inside the palace, she ventured to her room. She opened it only to find it filled with rose petals. As she clutched the empty ring box, the smell, his scent, filled her and she realized it was plastered all over the room. She smiled.   
  
"Do I have to ask?"   
  
She turned to find him standing in the doorway. A dashing, robust smirk on her face as he glanced at her passionately.   
  
"Depends on the ring."   
  
He smiled, laughing slightly, "Trust me on the ring."   
  
She went to him, coming to wrap her arms around his neck, but he pulled away. She caught herself almost before she hit the ground. She met him at the balcony overlooking the sunset.   
  
They stood there in the silence. When the sun had finally set, he took her face in his hands once more, "I knew from the moment I saw you I loved you, Padme, but you taught me to love before I ever knew how."   
  
She moved to speak once more but he pressed his own lips against hers in a tender kiss. "No words," he paused, "Please."   
  
He continued, "And you gave your love even when I didn't want to reach out. You were my boat in the storm and my sun on rainy days." She wiped her eyes as she felt the hot tears fall from them. "Know this is true, milady, I will always love you."   
  
He dropped to one knee, "Padme Amidala, it would be my greatest pleasure and most definite honor that you would be my wife," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, carefully engraved and carved with delicacy. He held it up to her as it shined in the moonlight and with his other hand, he took her hand, placing tiny kisses on her fingers, "Because without you, I am nothing."   
_  
Visions and voices, distorted and incoherent, incoherent and distorted, filled her, invaded her, trapped her.   
  
_"I'll be back. I promise."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "Don't make promises when you have no control over a situation."   
  
He pressed his lips to her. Kissing her once, twice and then pulling away, "I love you Am."   
  
She pulled the blanket tighter around her body. "I love you too Ani."   
  
He cupped her face in his hands, "I'm sorry."   
  
"I know." Her eyes closed briefly.   
  
They kissed again and again and again until someone had to come over and tell him his shuttle was about to leave. He held her hand as he walked away until there was too much distance between them.   
_  
Once more, one last time, vision and voices appeared figures and figments danced in her mind, burning her heart and setting fire her soul.   
  
_There was a slight knock on her door. Sabe peaked in and closed the door softly behind her. She turned from her seat on the window to face her handmaiden, "Any word?"   
  
Sabe's eyes fell to the ground to avoid her piercing gaze. She approached her and embraced her. She whispered then in her friend's ear, "I'm so sorry Padme. He's gone."   
  
She collapsed then, in the arms of her friend, as tears overwhelmed her. She screamed his name knowing very well that he would not hear her call.   
  
But it was all she could do_.   
  
"Am…"   
  
_Ani._   
  
She turned to the sound of him calling her name. Gone were Sabe, her window, her royal garden, and her palace. Gone were the romantic wind, the angst, and the pain. And all that remained was she in this void of darkness and his robust voice.   
  
"Am…"   
  
_My beautiful Ani._   
  
She turned and saw him. His features distinct and accurate, just like she remembered, just like they should be.   
  
"Am I dead?"   
  
He walked toward her, cupping her face with his hands and laughing softly in that sweet laugh she had longed to hear for so long, "Far from it."   
  
He brought his lips down to meet her in a tender kiss. It was soft and gentle kiss as he cautiously planted his lips on her. It contained all nervousness and uncertainty of the first one they shared.   
  
He pulled away, placing his forehead against her own in that oh so familiar way, "Force you're beautiful. You always were."   
  
She brought her hand to his face, "Ani, miss you so much love."   
  
He nodded, "I know."   
  
"Ani, I…"   
  
He stopped her with his finger. "No words Am," He kissed her tenderly again, "Please no words."   
  
She smiled, "There are none to say Ani." She brought her hand to cup his cheek, "Can't time just end?"   
  
His eyes narrowed, "You can't possible want that Am."   
  
"I want you Ani, not a life without you, with a different you."   
  
He nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry." He kissed her once more and hugged her tightly. "The storm's almost over, Am, hang in there. It's just not your time, though." He smiled, "It's almost over. Almost." He released her as he began to fade away. Then he spoke once last time, "I love you, Padme, I always will."   
  
_Oh, my beautiful Ani._   
  
And she replied, in a hushed whisper, "I know."   
  
_The storm's almost over, Am. Almost. _  
  
All that was left was darkness.   
  
"Padme…"   
  
And more darkness.   
  
"Padme…"   
  
This time her eyes open when she turned to see who was calling her. He looked at her worriedly, "Thank the force you're alive Padme."   
  
She shivered, feeling the cold air surround her, "How long was I out?"   
  
He smiled his shriveled, forlorn smirk. All that was left of his once robust and charming grin, "A very long time."   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Why did I pass out?"   
  
He shook his head, ignoring her question. She narrowed her eyes more, "Where's Anakin?"   
  
His face fell and the temperature dropped in the room. He tried to look her in the eye but he couldn't. He shook his head; "I'm so sorry Padme." He paused, watching the tears fall from her eyes, "It doesn't look very good."   
  
Every fiber of her body screamed right then and there.   
  
_My beautiful Ani._   
  


  
  
**_'…I know this loves forever, that's all that matters now, no matter what…' _  
  
  
**

  
The only sounds were the monotone hum of the respirator and the lucent and fevered beeping of the life supporter. It beeped, ever so silently and so loudly, in tandem with her heavy heart. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms, sending shivers through her system as her eyes, so sad, tried to focus in the dreary darkness.   
  
She could make out, slightly, from the little bit of sunlight that was allowed through his room, the frame of the bed, the silver as it glistened, and she could see the dirty blond, golden curls of her lover's head. They danced in a depressed rhythmic pattern on his head as his chest bounced up in down parallel to his breathing in and out.   
  
His eyes were shut as the darkness drank his body, giving his skin an ugly, pale color and casting a depressed shadow over his form. Purple and black large, round circles encased his eyes as they swelled more and more.   
  
_Oh sweet Ani._   
  
Her heart cried. Tore into pieces at the sight before her very eyes. She blinked, hoping, wishing that she could wake, that she would be somewhere else -- that this all would be surreal. He just looked so bad, so terrible, and so unreal. It was a picture from a dream, a nightmare; it was a vision that she had worked to ignore.   
  
Gone, seemingly were his crystal clear, cerulean light blue eyes. From the shadows and the lids that covered them, they were hidden, but it seemed more as if they had disappeared, been snatched away, stolen from her grasp.   
  
The immobile body broke her heart.   
  
_Oh, my beautiful Ani. _  
  
From behind her, she saw the movement of white cloth, the reflex of a thin arm, the ushering of her body. "Take this seat, Lady Skywalker." The nurse took a deep breath, her eyes falling on Ani, "Talk to him. He can hear you."   
  
Padme's eyes fell on his face once more and before she could say anything the nurse had whisked away. She brought her tiny, petite hands to rub her exhausted face and then looked over at Anakin, half smiling, half frowning. But as soon as the smile had come, it had disappeared.   
  
"Anakin." She looked down at the floor, taking several deep breaths and exhaling quickly.   
  
She looked up then, shaking her head back and forth, and grasped his hand in her own. His hand was so cold, so pale -- so lifeless. It made tears fall from her eyes, was her Ani dead?   
  
"Ani…" She breathed, "Sorry," She sniffled, "I'm not that good at talking like this, you know me."   
  
"I dreamed of you Ani," She gripped his hand tighter, "Do you remember? You were there." She shook her head suddenly, "Of course you wouldn't remember, it was only a dream." She bit her lip, thinking off into space, "A very real dream though."   
  
She turned back to the man who had once been her lover and tighten once more the grip she held on his hand, "You want to know my dream Anakin?" She smiled slightly inside; "It was the most beautiful dream I have ever had. It was the day you proposed to me."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "That was a happy time, wasn't it Ani? Everything was fine. We were fine." She sniffled, "Why did it all go wrong Ani? What did we do to deserve this?"   
  
She reached over and cupped his cheek; "I thought our love was so strong. We believed it could overcome anything, didn't we? We believe it could beat the Jedi order, that it could beat time even. We were foolish though so foolish. We couldn't overcome anything," She sniffled again, "We only beat ourselves." She closed her eyes as a tear fell and hit his hand; "Indeed our love was strong; too strong."   
  
She looked away and wiped her face again and came to look over at him once more, "The doctors say there's been a lot of damage. They don't know for sure how much." She released his face and gripped his hand once more, "They say Obi-wan found you just in time."   
  
She went to caress his golden brown hair; "He's a good friend isn't he? Always looking out for us, always saving us."   
  
She sniffled and wiped her eyes as the tears continued to flow now more than ever, "He saved me Ani you know. He saved me from the pit of despair," She paused, "I was six feet from the edge, Ani, six feet." She stared away suddenly her eyes loosing focus; "It could've been closer than that. I don't remember."   
  
She looked back at him; "All I remember is thinking that it was over. That I was going to do this, to put myself out of misery, to follow you like I swore to. I was ready to jump, to kill myself, so ready -- it hurt to live."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "But he convinced me, he told me that he knew somewhere you were alive, that you were worth living for, that it wasn't the end." She smiled remembering, recollecting, "He saved me."   
  
A loose tear fell, "He saved me even when our love couldn't save me. When our love didn't save me."   
  
She took a deep breath, sniffling slightly, "I love you Ani, I love you so much it hurts to love, it aches and when you're not with me, that love hurts me more then I can comprehend, more than I can bear." She wiped her eyes as she began to weep, "I love you so much, I'd die just to be with you."   
  
She wiped her eyes again, as the tears came more rapidly, "The doctor says you had a clot in your brain and its possible, very likely, it caused severe damage." She sniffled, "They say there's a chance you won't remember anything, that you won't remember me or who you were or who you had been."   
  
She shook her head though, placing her hand on his face once more to cup his cheek, "But I don't care anymore Anakin, I don't. Something inside me changed that day, the day I feel in love with you, not the Anakin you had been before, but you." She paused, "I don't care anymore if you remember or if you don't just as long as I'm with you."   
  
She paused, standing, "Because I love you for who you are, not who he was. I love _you_, Anakin Skywalker."   
  
She stroked his hair lightly, "I don't know if you'll hear me when I say this but I love you Anakin, I will always love you no matter what."   
  
Then, with the lightness and the chaste of their first kiss, she leaned forward slowly, bringing her lips down to gently caress his own motionless, pale ones. It was a tender kiss; one filled with love and with passion, but at the same time held anxiety and eagerness.   
  
She had been waiting so long to kiss those lips, to feel them pressed against her own once more. But it had not been another kiss; it had been her first kiss with him. She was glad she had waited, for no kiss had she ever shared ever been this…this…there was no word for this kiss as chaste as it had been, as loved as this, as cherished as it was.   
  
She left then, with warm feelings in her stomach and that magical glimmer once again in her eyes.   
  
She failed to see as she left, as her feet pattered away and her shoes banged against the floor, two cerulean blue eyes open and stare as her shadow disappeared.   
  
Through the darkness, there was light once more from his smile.   
  


  
  
**_'…Sooner you let two hearts beat together, the sooner you know this love is forever…'_   
  
  
**

  
The sun set and rose several times before she saw him again.   
  
Days passed from one visit to the next and Obi-wan informed Anakin that she would have to return back to her home once again. The doctors had ordered him to have plenty of bed rest before they released him to return to the apartment Obi-wan had rented for him in downtown Coruscant. And so, he had left, sober and solemn through the twin doors and out into the world for what he considered the very first time.   
  
It was like leaving the womb all over again.   
  
Everything was strange to him; everything was new.   
  
When he had collapsed they had rushed him to the nearest hospital. For his operation, they had flown him to Corusant. Corusant was a whole new world to him. He had never been there before. It was an amazing sight.   
  
Sure, scum littered everywhere and pollution filled the air, but those lights, was they ever a more fascinating sight then seeing a city of such a multitude lighted, united in unison with millions of colorful lights?   
  
When Obi-wan and he reached the apartment she was there -- waiting for him, staring out the window.   
  
Once Obi-wan had excused himself he went to stand by her.   
  
After an excruciatingly long period of silence, she turned to him boring her brown eyes to his blue one. Blue and brown met for the first time in a very long time. Upon closer inspection, he could see the glass tears that were falling or beginning to fall down her porcelain face.   
  
She was beautiful and he knew he would never ever see a more beautiful sight then her.   
  
Her eyes narrowed asking questions that her voice could not and thus he began, "The Doctor says he doesn't know if my memory will return."   
  
His voice, almost in a whisper, said words that would try to seal his fate, but hopefully not succeed.   
  
She wiped her eyes, being open about her feeling, letting him see what it was doing to her, "I know." She replied softly.   
  
He touched her arm lightly, "I'm sorry."   
  
There was silence once again, the only sound her muffled breaths as she tried to keep control as tears threatened to fall. He could hear her, inhale and exhale a million times before speaking once more, "Why are you sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault and," She paused, sniffling, "It never will be."   
  
He shook his head, focusing once more on her brown pools of loveliness, "All I remember, Padme, are things from only a few years ago. Nothing from before the accident, nothing of our time together, the good times." He paused, reaching up to wipe a tear from her flushed cheek, "I'm sorry, Padme, I really wish I could remember."   
  
"Oh, Ani," She sighed, "Oh, sweet Ani."   
  
He looked away, off to the side, so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye, "I wish I could truly be there for you, Padme."   
  
She pulled at his chin so he would look at her once again, "Oh sweet Ani, don't you see?" She smiled, reaching up to caress the very top of his head; "You are here for me. You're here with me, are you not?"   
  
She wiped her eye, reaching to hold his hand in her own, "I don't care if you remember everything or nothing at all, Ani. All I care about is that you're here with me -- now," she smiled, "And forever. Nothing else matters, love."   
  
"But--" Dropping his hand, she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.   
  
"It's not a bad thing Ani, think of it as…starting over. A second chance."   
  
He closed his eyes, thinking and then opened them to meet hers. There was a new light in them. He smiled at her, "Yes," He breathed, "A second chance." He looked away and then turned back to meet her eyes, "I want to make it up to you Padme, I want to make amends for all I did."   
  
She smiled, "Oh, Ani, you don't have to."   
  
He nodded his head, his eyes gleaming, "Yes, I do." He reached to hold her hands in his own, "And to start that, I have to get to know you better."   
  
A smile played across her lips and her eyes danced humorously, "Ask away, Ani."   
  
It was then, his turn to grow a mischievous smirk, "What's your favorite scent?"   
  
She shook her head, her smile grow wider, "Vanilla." She paused, "What's yours?"   
  
He leant forward pressing his head in that small part of her body where the shoulder met the neck and then he breathed out and smile. Turning to her, he replied, "Whatever you wear, doesn't matter as long as you're wearing it."   
  
He paused, thinking, "What is your favorite place to go?"   
  
"To the beach by my apartment where I can walk the shores and not be bothered," She glanced at him, her eyes narrowing, "Where is yours?"   
  
"In your arms."   
  
She laughed, "You're a sweet talker, Ani."   
  
He smiled, "Course I am." He sobered then, taking her in his arms, holding her by her waist, "What was your first kiss?"   
  
She smiled, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck, "Henry Sharper, secondary school." She reached to caress his hair, "Yours?"   
  
He smiled and then sobered, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. He breathed in, closing the distance and just before their lips met he replied, "Right now."   
  
And then their lips met for the first time in what seemed like ages. It was a chaste, gentle kiss as he pressed to her lips, caressing them softly with his own before he pulled away.   
  
Her lips were soft and gentle, sweet and tender and somehow he remembered they were just like they had always been.   
  
He had never felt so many emotions until their lips met. It was the taste of something vaguely familiar, but that had begun to turn foreign. Things began to fall in place; images began to reinsert themselves. It seemed that as soon as their lips had met everything fell back in place.   
  
Vision, incoherent and distorted, distorted and incoherent, all fell into place, all became clear.   
  
And for her of course, she had been sent spiraling, not expecting to feel his lips press against her so soon. Not expecting to be sent bent over backwards through time once again. It was Ani, she realized, though in another shape and form, it was Ani and it always would be.   
  
His lips, so not use to the feel of hers pressed against them were still moist and sweet like they had been before he pulled out of that hanger, into space, and what had seemed like out of her life.   
  
It was a short kiss, one of shyness and uncertainty, but at the same time one full of love and passion. It was a kiss no less -- their first kiss.   
  
He pulled away after one kiss and looking her straight in the eyes. She was crying and for what seemed like the first time she was crying happy tears of joy and excitement. They were tears of joy and that made him happy.   
  
"I love you Ani." She whispered, pulling his face forward for another kiss.   
  
But, before their lips met he replied, "I love you too Am."   
  
Surprised, she pulled back farther away to look at his face fully, "You remember?" She asked, her voice in a whisper.   
  
"I remember," He whispered back, placing his hand on her cheek, "I've missed you Am, but I told you it wasn't over."   
  
She cried then, her tears no longer crimson, but full of joy as he leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss and another after that and after that.   
  
Sooner or later, as tears still fell, he resorted to holding her as she wept out of pure joy and let their hearts beat together in a familiar tandem. Then, after a while, he would capture her lips once more in a tantalizing kiss and kiss her not once, not twice, but multiple times and it deepened with every kiss.   
  
Oh, sweet beautiful Ani had returned to her.   
  
And it felt good to be in love again.   


The End. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	29. Chapter 29 again

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 28

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

This is it. Sorry I dragged it on so long but I got really busy and couldn't update!!! It's been great to say the least and please continue to REVIEW. =D 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

"…It's been a while, since I could hold my head up high…"   


  
  
  
No words could describe what surrounded her.   
  
Through the dark, black void all she saw were flashbacks, memories, dreams of a time long passed. It was those memories that burned her core and scourged her soul. Memories a dashing, brawny Jedi Knight, his golden curls wavering in the sunlight and his cerulean blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Of his charming retorts, smart-aleck remarks, roguish smirk, and tender kisses. Memories of love and hate, passion and war, fever and fear -- things she had learned to dread and run from since the end of time.   
  
Time was ending and, because of all that had happened to her, she would accept it with her chin held high, eyes closed, and arms open.   
  
Time would feel like him. With time gone, she would always be with him, always. And she would never be afraid or lonely ever again. Just the knowledge of that made her beg for time to end sooner than she would have asked for years ago.   
  
But when she felt content, things changed, everything before her eyes, like in life, changed. But instead, of the future in motion, the past was distorted, inconsistent -- vague. But she remembered it, as clear as her reflection in the mirror, she remembered it.   
  
Visions and voices, distorted and incoherent, incoherent and distorted, filled her, invaded her, trapped her.   
  
_"Am…"   
  
She turned, glancing into those familiar baby-blue eyes and smiled. She pulled at his neck, quickly bringing down his lips to meet her own. They kissed once. They kissed twice. He pulled away suddenly, placing his forehead against her on, "Am…"   
  
"Ani, missed you Ani so much."   
  
He laughed, a soft, gentle laugh, "It's only been a few days."   
  
She slapped him playfully, "But still --"   
  
Suddenly his lips met her, one, two, three times, "Missed you too Am."   
  
She smiled.   
  
"Come," he motioned, "Walk with me."   
  
She pulled him down once more for a kiss--for a couple of kisses. His lips were warm and soft as he placed gentle kisses on her once cold lips. She smiled against his lips, feeling them tickle her vaguely. She laughed, "All right."   
  
He held her hand as they walked.   
  
Once they had reached the open air balcony, he turned and cupped her cheek with his palm, "Force you're beautiful,"   
  
She felt the heat rise in her face as she flushed, "Why thank you sweet Ani."   
  
He planted a kiss on her lips tenderly and then placed his finger on her lips, two simple words placing fate on her shoulder, "No words." He whispered, his lips gently hovering next to her, "No words."   
  
He took her face in his hands, holding one cheek in each hand. "Force you're beautiful Padme." Tears welled on her eyes, "You really are."   
  
He tried to smile, but failed. "I've loved you forever," His voice cracked, "and lifetimes before."   
  
The sun was setting and casting a golden light on him. His golden curls danced upon his head to the unnamed beat of her heart and his as they beat in tandem. His blue eyes came into their depths, shining majestically and piercing her heart, her soul.   
  
"There is no one else for me. I don't think I could possibly love you anymore than I do now. My heart burns for you; my soul yearns for you. My life, Padme, is incomplete without you." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, "My heart, love, beats for you."   
  
She felt the tears burn her eyes and fall. They trailed down her porcelain face, only to have two shaky fingers wipe them away. She glanced at him and he smiled. She moved to speak, but his finger pressed against her lips, "No words Am." He paused, looking around, "Come…" He took her hand and led her away.   
  
They ventured to the gardens, her feet never touching the ground. He led her to a bench, centered in the middle of a celestial arrangement, covered in roses. He dropped her hand as she walked over to the bench, as she did so, petals and petals fell from somewhere and enveloped her and her surroundings.   
  
And there, in the midst, of all the red beauty, something caught her eye.   
  
It was a velvet box with gold trim. Small and delicate yet powerful and fearsome, it held the future and pressed the past, it empowered the present and released the fears. It held questions and answers. It held his heart and the fate of the entire galaxy. When she touched the box, a shock ran through her arm and her knees began to shake in nervousness.   
  
And when she opened it, it was empty.   
  
She turned to question her young, dashing knight but he was gone.   
  
Once inside the palace, she ventured to her room. She opened it only to find it filled with rose petals. As she clutched the empty ring box, the smell, his scent, filled her and she realized it was plastered all over the room. She smiled.   
  
"Do I have to ask?"   
  
She turned to find him standing in the doorway. A dashing, robust smirk on her face as he glanced at her passionately.   
  
"Depends on the ring."   
  
He smiled, laughing slightly, "Trust me on the ring."   
  
She went to him, coming to wrap her arms around his neck, but he pulled away. She caught herself almost before she hit the ground. She met him at the balcony overlooking the sunset.   
  
They stood there in the silence. When the sun had finally set, he took her face in his hands once more, "I knew from the moment I saw you I loved you, Padme, but you taught me to love before I ever knew how."   
  
She moved to speak once more but he pressed his own lips against hers in a tender kiss. "No words," he paused, "Please."   
  
He continued, "And you gave your love even when I didn't want to reach out. You were my boat in the storm and my sun on rainy days." She wiped her eyes as she felt the hot tears fall from them. "Know this is true, milady, I will always love you."   
  
He dropped to one knee, "Padme Amidala, it would be my greatest pleasure and most definite honor that you would be my wife," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, carefully engraved and carved with delicacy. He held it up to her as it shined in the moonlight and with his other hand, he took her hand, placing tiny kisses on her fingers, "Because without you, I am nothing."   
_  
Visions and voices, distorted and incoherent, incoherent and distorted, filled her, invaded her, trapped her.   
  
_"I'll be back. I promise."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "Don't make promises when you have no control over a situation."   
  
He pressed his lips to her. Kissing her once, twice and then pulling away, "I love you Am."   
  
She pulled the blanket tighter around her body. "I love you too Ani."   
  
He cupped her face in his hands, "I'm sorry."   
  
"I know." Her eyes closed briefly.   
  
They kissed again and again and again until someone had to come over and tell him his shuttle was about to leave. He held her hand as he walked away until there was too much distance between them.   
_  
Once more, one last time, vision and voices appeared figures and figments danced in her mind, burning her heart and setting fire her soul.   
  
_There was a slight knock on her door. Sabe peaked in and closed the door softly behind her. She turned from her seat on the window to face her handmaiden, "Any word?"   
  
Sabe's eyes fell to the ground to avoid her piercing gaze. She approached her and embraced her. She whispered then in her friend's ear, "I'm so sorry Padme. He's gone."   
  
She collapsed then, in the arms of her friend, as tears overwhelmed her. She screamed his name knowing very well that he would not hear her call.   
  
But it was all she could do_.   
  
"Am…"   
  
_Ani._   
  
She turned to the sound of him calling her name. Gone were Sabe, her window, her royal garden, and her palace. Gone were the romantic wind, the angst, and the pain. And all that remained was she in this void of darkness and his robust voice.   
  
"Am…"   
  
_My beautiful Ani._   
  
She turned and saw him. His features distinct and accurate, just like she remembered, just like they should be.   
  
"Am I dead?"   
  
He walked toward her, cupping her face with his hands and laughing softly in that sweet laugh she had longed to hear for so long, "Far from it."   
  
He brought his lips down to meet her in a tender kiss. It was soft and gentle kiss as he cautiously planted his lips on her. It contained all nervousness and uncertainty of the first one they shared.   
  
He pulled away, placing his forehead against her own in that oh so familiar way, "Force you're beautiful. You always were."   
  
She brought her hand to his face, "Ani, miss you so much love."   
  
He nodded, "I know."   
  
"Ani, I…"   
  
He stopped her with his finger. "No words Am," He kissed her tenderly again, "Please no words."   
  
She smiled, "There are none to say Ani." She brought her hand to cup his cheek, "Can't time just end?"   
  
His eyes narrowed, "You can't possible want that Am."   
  
"I want you Ani, not a life without you, with a different you."   
  
He nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry." He kissed her once more and hugged her tightly. "The storm's almost over, Am, hang in there. It's just not your time, though." He smiled, "It's almost over. Almost." He released her as he began to fade away. Then he spoke once last time, "I love you, Padme, I always will."   
  
_Oh, my beautiful Ani._   
  
And she replied, in a hushed whisper, "I know."   
  
_The storm's almost over, Am. Almost. _  
  
All that was left was darkness.   
  
"Padme…"   
  
And more darkness.   
  
"Padme…"   
  
This time her eyes open when she turned to see who was calling her. He looked at her worriedly, "Thank the force you're alive Padme."   
  
She shivered, feeling the cold air surround her, "How long was I out?"   
  
He smiled his shriveled, forlorn smirk. All that was left of his once robust and charming grin, "A very long time."   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Why did I pass out?"   
  
He shook his head, ignoring her question. She narrowed her eyes more, "Where's Anakin?"   
  
His face fell and the temperature dropped in the room. He tried to look her in the eye but he couldn't. He shook his head; "I'm so sorry Padme." He paused, watching the tears fall from her eyes, "It doesn't look very good."   
  
Every fiber of her body screamed right then and there.   
  
_My beautiful Ani._   
  


  
  
**_'…I know this loves forever, that's all that matters now, no matter what…' _  
  
  
**

  
The only sounds were the monotone hum of the respirator and the lucent and fevered beeping of the life supporter. It beeped, ever so silently and so loudly, in tandem with her heavy heart. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms, sending shivers through her system as her eyes, so sad, tried to focus in the dreary darkness.   
  
She could make out, slightly, from the little bit of sunlight that was allowed through his room, the frame of the bed, the silver as it glistened, and she could see the dirty blond, golden curls of her lover's head. They danced in a depressed rhythmic pattern on his head as his chest bounced up in down parallel to his breathing in and out.   
  
His eyes were shut as the darkness drank his body, giving his skin an ugly, pale color and casting a depressed shadow over his form. Purple and black large, round circles encased his eyes as they swelled more and more.   
  
_Oh sweet Ani._   
  
Her heart cried. Tore into pieces at the sight before her very eyes. She blinked, hoping, wishing that she could wake, that she would be somewhere else -- that this all would be surreal. He just looked so bad, so terrible, and so unreal. It was a picture from a dream, a nightmare; it was a vision that she had worked to ignore.   
  
Gone, seemingly were his crystal clear, cerulean light blue eyes. From the shadows and the lids that covered them, they were hidden, but it seemed more as if they had disappeared, been snatched away, stolen from her grasp.   
  
The immobile body broke her heart.   
  
_Oh, my beautiful Ani. _  
  
From behind her, she saw the movement of white cloth, the reflex of a thin arm, the ushering of her body. "Take this seat, Lady Skywalker." The nurse took a deep breath, her eyes falling on Ani, "Talk to him. He can hear you."   
  
Padme's eyes fell on his face once more and before she could say anything the nurse had whisked away. She brought her tiny, petite hands to rub her exhausted face and then looked over at Anakin, half smiling, half frowning. But as soon as the smile had come, it had disappeared.   
  
"Anakin." She looked down at the floor, taking several deep breaths and exhaling quickly.   
  
She looked up then, shaking her head back and forth, and grasped his hand in her own. His hand was so cold, so pale -- so lifeless. It made tears fall from her eyes, was her Ani dead?   
  
"Ani…" She breathed, "Sorry," She sniffled, "I'm not that good at talking like this, you know me."   
  
"I dreamed of you Ani," She gripped his hand tighter, "Do you remember? You were there." She shook her head suddenly, "Of course you wouldn't remember, it was only a dream." She bit her lip, thinking off into space, "A very real dream though."   
  
She turned back to the man who had once been her lover and tighten once more the grip she held on his hand, "You want to know my dream Anakin?" She smiled slightly inside; "It was the most beautiful dream I have ever had. It was the day you proposed to me."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "That was a happy time, wasn't it Ani? Everything was fine. We were fine." She sniffled, "Why did it all go wrong Ani? What did we do to deserve this?"   
  
She reached over and cupped his cheek; "I thought our love was so strong. We believed it could overcome anything, didn't we? We believe it could beat the Jedi order, that it could beat time even. We were foolish though so foolish. We couldn't overcome anything," She sniffled again, "We only beat ourselves." She closed her eyes as a tear fell and hit his hand; "Indeed our love was strong; too strong."   
  
She looked away and wiped her face again and came to look over at him once more, "The doctors say there's been a lot of damage. They don't know for sure how much." She released his face and gripped his hand once more, "They say Obi-wan found you just in time."   
  
She went to caress his golden brown hair; "He's a good friend isn't he? Always looking out for us, always saving us."   
  
She sniffled and wiped her eyes as the tears continued to flow now more than ever, "He saved me Ani you know. He saved me from the pit of despair," She paused, "I was six feet from the edge, Ani, six feet." She stared away suddenly her eyes loosing focus; "It could've been closer than that. I don't remember."   
  
She looked back at him; "All I remember is thinking that it was over. That I was going to do this, to put myself out of misery, to follow you like I swore to. I was ready to jump, to kill myself, so ready -- it hurt to live."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "But he convinced me, he told me that he knew somewhere you were alive, that you were worth living for, that it wasn't the end." She smiled remembering, recollecting, "He saved me."   
  
A loose tear fell, "He saved me even when our love couldn't save me. When our love didn't save me."   
  
She took a deep breath, sniffling slightly, "I love you Ani, I love you so much it hurts to love, it aches and when you're not with me, that love hurts me more then I can comprehend, more than I can bear." She wiped her eyes as she began to weep, "I love you so much, I'd die just to be with you."   
  
She wiped her eyes again, as the tears came more rapidly, "The doctor says you had a clot in your brain and its possible, very likely, it caused severe damage." She sniffled, "They say there's a chance you won't remember anything, that you won't remember me or who you were or who you had been."   
  
She shook her head though, placing her hand on his face once more to cup his cheek, "But I don't care anymore Anakin, I don't. Something inside me changed that day, the day I feel in love with you, not the Anakin you had been before, but you." She paused, "I don't care anymore if you remember or if you don't just as long as I'm with you."   
  
She paused, standing, "Because I love you for who you are, not who he was. I love _you_, Anakin Skywalker."   
  
She stroked his hair lightly, "I don't know if you'll hear me when I say this but I love you Anakin, I will always love you no matter what."   
  
Then, with the lightness and the chaste of their first kiss, she leaned forward slowly, bringing her lips down to gently caress his own motionless, pale ones. It was a tender kiss; one filled with love and with passion, but at the same time held anxiety and eagerness.   
  
She had been waiting so long to kiss those lips, to feel them pressed against her own once more. But it had not been another kiss; it had been her first kiss with him. She was glad she had waited, for no kiss had she ever shared ever been this…this…there was no word for this kiss as chaste as it had been, as loved as this, as cherished as it was.   
  
She left then, with warm feelings in her stomach and that magical glimmer once again in her eyes.   
  
She failed to see as she left, as her feet pattered away and her shoes banged against the floor, two cerulean blue eyes open and stare as her shadow disappeared.   
  
Through the darkness, there was light once more from his smile.   
  


  
  
**_'…Sooner you let two hearts beat together, the sooner you know this love is forever…'_   
  
  
**

  
The sun set and rose several times before she saw him again.   
  
Days passed from one visit to the next and Obi-wan informed Anakin that she would have to return back to her home once again. The doctors had ordered him to have plenty of bed rest before they released him to return to the apartment Obi-wan had rented for him in downtown Coruscant. And so, he had left, sober and solemn through the twin doors and out into the world for what he considered the very first time.   
  
It was like leaving the womb all over again.   
  
Everything was strange to him; everything was new.   
  
When he had collapsed they had rushed him to the nearest hospital. For his operation, they had flown him to Corusant. Corusant was a whole new world to him. He had never been there before. It was an amazing sight.   
  
Sure, scum littered everywhere and pollution filled the air, but those lights, was they ever a more fascinating sight then seeing a city of such a multitude lighted, united in unison with millions of colorful lights?   
  
When Obi-wan and he reached the apartment she was there -- waiting for him, staring out the window.   
  
Once Obi-wan had excused himself he went to stand by her.   
  
After an excruciatingly long period of silence, she turned to him boring her brown eyes to his blue one. Blue and brown met for the first time in a very long time. Upon closer inspection, he could see the glass tears that were falling or beginning to fall down her porcelain face.   
  
She was beautiful and he knew he would never ever see a more beautiful sight then her.   
  
Her eyes narrowed asking questions that her voice could not and thus he began, "The Doctor says he doesn't know if my memory will return."   
  
His voice, almost in a whisper, said words that would try to seal his fate, but hopefully not succeed.   
  
She wiped her eyes, being open about her feeling, letting him see what it was doing to her, "I know." She replied softly.   
  
He touched her arm lightly, "I'm sorry."   
  
There was silence once again, the only sound her muffled breaths as she tried to keep control as tears threatened to fall. He could hear her, inhale and exhale a million times before speaking once more, "Why are you sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault and," She paused, sniffling, "It never will be."   
  
He shook his head, focusing once more on her brown pools of loveliness, "All I remember, Padme, are things from only a few years ago. Nothing from before the accident, nothing of our time together, the good times." He paused, reaching up to wipe a tear from her flushed cheek, "I'm sorry, Padme, I really wish I could remember."   
  
"Oh, Ani," She sighed, "Oh, sweet Ani."   
  
He looked away, off to the side, so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye, "I wish I could truly be there for you, Padme."   
  
She pulled at his chin so he would look at her once again, "Oh sweet Ani, don't you see?" She smiled, reaching up to caress the very top of his head; "You are here for me. You're here with me, are you not?"   
  
She wiped her eye, reaching to hold his hand in her own, "I don't care if you remember everything or nothing at all, Ani. All I care about is that you're here with me -- now," she smiled, "And forever. Nothing else matters, love."   
  
"But--" Dropping his hand, she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.   
  
"It's not a bad thing Ani, think of it as…starting over. A second chance."   
  
He closed his eyes, thinking and then opened them to meet hers. There was a new light in them. He smiled at her, "Yes," He breathed, "A second chance." He looked away and then turned back to meet her eyes, "I want to make it up to you Padme, I want to make amends for all I did."   
  
She smiled, "Oh, Ani, you don't have to."   
  
He nodded his head, his eyes gleaming, "Yes, I do." He reached to hold her hands in his own, "And to start that, I have to get to know you better."   
  
A smile played across her lips and her eyes danced humorously, "Ask away, Ani."   
  
It was then, his turn to grow a mischievous smirk, "What's your favorite scent?"   
  
She shook her head, her smile grow wider, "Vanilla." She paused, "What's yours?"   
  
He leant forward pressing his head in that small part of her body where the shoulder met the neck and then he breathed out and smile. Turning to her, he replied, "Whatever you wear, doesn't matter as long as you're wearing it."   
  
He paused, thinking, "What is your favorite place to go?"   
  
"To the beach by my apartment where I can walk the shores and not be bothered," She glanced at him, her eyes narrowing, "Where is yours?"   
  
"In your arms."   
  
She laughed, "You're a sweet talker, Ani."   
  
He smiled, "Course I am." He sobered then, taking her in his arms, holding her by her waist, "What was your first kiss?"   
  
She smiled, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck, "Henry Sharper, secondary school." She reached to caress his hair, "Yours?"   
  
He smiled and then sobered, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. He breathed in, closing the distance and just before their lips met he replied, "Right now."   
  
And then their lips met for the first time in what seemed like ages. It was a chaste, gentle kiss as he pressed to her lips, caressing them softly with his own before he pulled away.   
  
Her lips were soft and gentle, sweet and tender and somehow he remembered they were just like they had always been.   
  
He had never felt so many emotions until their lips met. It was the taste of something vaguely familiar, but that had begun to turn foreign. Things began to fall in place; images began to reinsert themselves. It seemed that as soon as their lips had met everything fell back in place.   
  
Vision, incoherent and distorted, distorted and incoherent, all fell into place, all became clear.   
  
And for her of course, she had been sent spiraling, not expecting to feel his lips press against her so soon. Not expecting to be sent bent over backwards through time once again. It was Ani, she realized, though in another shape and form, it was Ani and it always would be.   
  
His lips, so not use to the feel of hers pressed against them were still moist and sweet like they had been before he pulled out of that hanger, into space, and what had seemed like out of her life.   
  
It was a short kiss, one of shyness and uncertainty, but at the same time one full of love and passion. It was a kiss no less -- their first kiss.   
  
He pulled away after one kiss and looking her straight in the eyes. She was crying and for what seemed like the first time she was crying happy tears of joy and excitement. They were tears of joy and that made him happy.   
  
"I love you Ani." She whispered, pulling his face forward for another kiss.   
  
But, before their lips met he replied, "I love you too Am."   
  
Surprised, she pulled back farther away to look at his face fully, "You remember?" She asked, her voice in a whisper.   
  
"I remember," He whispered back, placing his hand on her cheek, "I've missed you Am, but I told you it wasn't over."   
  
She cried then, her tears no longer crimson, but full of joy as he leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss and another after that and after that.   
  
Sooner or later, as tears still fell, he resorted to holding her as she wept out of pure joy and let their hearts beat together in a familiar tandem. Then, after a while, he would capture her lips once more in a tantalizing kiss and kiss her not once, not twice, but multiple times and it deepened with every kiss.   
  
Oh, sweet beautiful Ani had returned to her.   
  
And it felt good to be in love again.   


The End. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	30. Three Times the Charm

****

Crimson Tears

Chapter 28

By aznJEDI13

  
**Disclaimer:** George Lucas owns Anakin and Amidala and everyone else. Heck, he owns just about everything in the story. This is purely for fan enjoyment.   
  
**Notes: **This takes place during the Clone Wars. I must warn you right now that I'm not a big fan of Anakin turning into Darth Vader so it probably won't end with anything like that. I hope you like this; I've been reading too many ami/obi ones I was sooooooooooooo mad. That was completely random and I'm going to write a bunch of stories to rebel against them! 

This is it. Sorry I dragged it on so long but I got really busy and couldn't update!!! It's been great to say the least and please continue to REVIEW. =D 

Once again, _Italics_ means flashbacks or dreams.

__

------------------------------------------------------------

****

"…It's been a while, since I could hold my head up high…"   


  
  
  
No words could describe what surrounded her.   
  
Through the dark, black void all she saw were flashbacks, memories, dreams of a time long passed. It was those memories that burned her core and scourged her soul. Memories a dashing, brawny Jedi Knight, his golden curls wavering in the sunlight and his cerulean blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Of his charming retorts, smart-aleck remarks, roguish smirk, and tender kisses. Memories of love and hate, passion and war, fever and fear -- things she had learned to dread and run from since the end of time.   
  
Time was ending and, because of all that had happened to her, she would accept it with her chin held high, eyes closed, and arms open.   
  
Time would feel like him. With time gone, she would always be with him, always. And she would never be afraid or lonely ever again. Just the knowledge of that made her beg for time to end sooner than she would have asked for years ago.   
  
But when she felt content, things changed, everything before her eyes, like in life, changed. But instead, of the future in motion, the past was distorted, inconsistent -- vague. But she remembered it, as clear as her reflection in the mirror, she remembered it.   
  
Visions and voices, distorted and incoherent, incoherent and distorted, filled her, invaded her, trapped her.   
  
_"Am…"   
  
She turned, glancing into those familiar baby-blue eyes and smiled. She pulled at his neck, quickly bringing down his lips to meet her own. They kissed once. They kissed twice. He pulled away suddenly, placing his forehead against her on, "Am…"   
  
"Ani, missed you Ani so much."   
  
He laughed, a soft, gentle laugh, "It's only been a few days."   
  
She slapped him playfully, "But still --"   
  
Suddenly his lips met her, one, two, three times, "Missed you too Am."   
  
She smiled.   
  
"Come," he motioned, "Walk with me."   
  
She pulled him down once more for a kiss--for a couple of kisses. His lips were warm and soft as he placed gentle kisses on her once cold lips. She smiled against his lips, feeling them tickle her vaguely. She laughed, "All right."   
  
He held her hand as they walked.   
  
Once they had reached the open air balcony, he turned and cupped her cheek with his palm, "Force you're beautiful,"   
  
She felt the heat rise in her face as she flushed, "Why thank you sweet Ani."   
  
He planted a kiss on her lips tenderly and then placed his finger on her lips, two simple words placing fate on her shoulder, "No words." He whispered, his lips gently hovering next to her, "No words."   
  
He took her face in his hands, holding one cheek in each hand. "Force you're beautiful Padme." Tears welled on her eyes, "You really are."   
  
He tried to smile, but failed. "I've loved you forever," His voice cracked, "and lifetimes before."   
  
The sun was setting and casting a golden light on him. His golden curls danced upon his head to the unnamed beat of her heart and his as they beat in tandem. His blue eyes came into their depths, shining majestically and piercing her heart, her soul.   
  
"There is no one else for me. I don't think I could possibly love you anymore than I do now. My heart burns for you; my soul yearns for you. My life, Padme, is incomplete without you." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, "My heart, love, beats for you."   
  
She felt the tears burn her eyes and fall. They trailed down her porcelain face, only to have two shaky fingers wipe them away. She glanced at him and he smiled. She moved to speak, but his finger pressed against her lips, "No words Am." He paused, looking around, "Come…" He took her hand and led her away.   
  
They ventured to the gardens, her feet never touching the ground. He led her to a bench, centered in the middle of a celestial arrangement, covered in roses. He dropped her hand as she walked over to the bench, as she did so, petals and petals fell from somewhere and enveloped her and her surroundings.   
  
And there, in the midst, of all the red beauty, something caught her eye.   
  
It was a velvet box with gold trim. Small and delicate yet powerful and fearsome, it held the future and pressed the past, it empowered the present and released the fears. It held questions and answers. It held his heart and the fate of the entire galaxy. When she touched the box, a shock ran through her arm and her knees began to shake in nervousness.   
  
And when she opened it, it was empty.   
  
She turned to question her young, dashing knight but he was gone.   
  
Once inside the palace, she ventured to her room. She opened it only to find it filled with rose petals. As she clutched the empty ring box, the smell, his scent, filled her and she realized it was plastered all over the room. She smiled.   
  
"Do I have to ask?"   
  
She turned to find him standing in the doorway. A dashing, robust smirk on her face as he glanced at her passionately.   
  
"Depends on the ring."   
  
He smiled, laughing slightly, "Trust me on the ring."   
  
She went to him, coming to wrap her arms around his neck, but he pulled away. She caught herself almost before she hit the ground. She met him at the balcony overlooking the sunset.   
  
They stood there in the silence. When the sun had finally set, he took her face in his hands once more, "I knew from the moment I saw you I loved you, Padme, but you taught me to love before I ever knew how."   
  
She moved to speak once more but he pressed his own lips against hers in a tender kiss. "No words," he paused, "Please."   
  
He continued, "And you gave your love even when I didn't want to reach out. You were my boat in the storm and my sun on rainy days." She wiped her eyes as she felt the hot tears fall from them. "Know this is true, milady, I will always love you."   
  
He dropped to one knee, "Padme Amidala, it would be my greatest pleasure and most definite honor that you would be my wife," He reached in his pocket and pulled out a diamond ring, carefully engraved and carved with delicacy. He held it up to her as it shined in the moonlight and with his other hand, he took her hand, placing tiny kisses on her fingers, "Because without you, I am nothing."   
_  
Visions and voices, distorted and incoherent, incoherent and distorted, filled her, invaded her, trapped her.   
  
_"I'll be back. I promise."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "Don't make promises when you have no control over a situation."   
  
He pressed his lips to her. Kissing her once, twice and then pulling away, "I love you Am."   
  
She pulled the blanket tighter around her body. "I love you too Ani."   
  
He cupped her face in his hands, "I'm sorry."   
  
"I know." Her eyes closed briefly.   
  
They kissed again and again and again until someone had to come over and tell him his shuttle was about to leave. He held her hand as he walked away until there was too much distance between them.   
_  
Once more, one last time, vision and voices appeared figures and figments danced in her mind, burning her heart and setting fire her soul.   
  
_There was a slight knock on her door. Sabe peaked in and closed the door softly behind her. She turned from her seat on the window to face her handmaiden, "Any word?"   
  
Sabe's eyes fell to the ground to avoid her piercing gaze. She approached her and embraced her. She whispered then in her friend's ear, "I'm so sorry Padme. He's gone."   
  
She collapsed then, in the arms of her friend, as tears overwhelmed her. She screamed his name knowing very well that he would not hear her call.   
  
But it was all she could do_.   
  
"Am…"   
  
_Ani._   
  
She turned to the sound of him calling her name. Gone were Sabe, her window, her royal garden, and her palace. Gone were the romantic wind, the angst, and the pain. And all that remained was she in this void of darkness and his robust voice.   
  
"Am…"   
  
_My beautiful Ani._   
  
She turned and saw him. His features distinct and accurate, just like she remembered, just like they should be.   
  
"Am I dead?"   
  
He walked toward her, cupping her face with his hands and laughing softly in that sweet laugh she had longed to hear for so long, "Far from it."   
  
He brought his lips down to meet her in a tender kiss. It was soft and gentle kiss as he cautiously planted his lips on her. It contained all nervousness and uncertainty of the first one they shared.   
  
He pulled away, placing his forehead against her own in that oh so familiar way, "Force you're beautiful. You always were."   
  
She brought her hand to his face, "Ani, miss you so much love."   
  
He nodded, "I know."   
  
"Ani, I…"   
  
He stopped her with his finger. "No words Am," He kissed her tenderly again, "Please no words."   
  
She smiled, "There are none to say Ani." She brought her hand to cup his cheek, "Can't time just end?"   
  
His eyes narrowed, "You can't possible want that Am."   
  
"I want you Ani, not a life without you, with a different you."   
  
He nodded, wiping tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry." He kissed her once more and hugged her tightly. "The storm's almost over, Am, hang in there. It's just not your time, though." He smiled, "It's almost over. Almost." He released her as he began to fade away. Then he spoke once last time, "I love you, Padme, I always will."   
  
_Oh, my beautiful Ani._   
  
And she replied, in a hushed whisper, "I know."   
  
_The storm's almost over, Am. Almost. _  
  
All that was left was darkness.   
  
"Padme…"   
  
And more darkness.   
  
"Padme…"   
  
This time her eyes open when she turned to see who was calling her. He looked at her worriedly, "Thank the force you're alive Padme."   
  
She shivered, feeling the cold air surround her, "How long was I out?"   
  
He smiled his shriveled, forlorn smirk. All that was left of his once robust and charming grin, "A very long time."   
  
Her eyes narrowed, "Why did I pass out?"   
  
He shook his head, ignoring her question. She narrowed her eyes more, "Where's Anakin?"   
  
His face fell and the temperature dropped in the room. He tried to look her in the eye but he couldn't. He shook his head; "I'm so sorry Padme." He paused, watching the tears fall from her eyes, "It doesn't look very good."   
  
Every fiber of her body screamed right then and there.   
  
_My beautiful Ani._   
  


  
  
**_'…I know this loves forever, that's all that matters now, no matter what…' _  
  
  
**

  
The only sounds were the monotone hum of the respirator and the lucent and fevered beeping of the life supporter. It beeped, ever so silently and so loudly, in tandem with her heavy heart. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms, sending shivers through her system as her eyes, so sad, tried to focus in the dreary darkness.   
  
She could make out, slightly, from the little bit of sunlight that was allowed through his room, the frame of the bed, the silver as it glistened, and she could see the dirty blond, golden curls of her lover's head. They danced in a depressed rhythmic pattern on his head as his chest bounced up in down parallel to his breathing in and out.   
  
His eyes were shut as the darkness drank his body, giving his skin an ugly, pale color and casting a depressed shadow over his form. Purple and black large, round circles encased his eyes as they swelled more and more.   
  
_Oh sweet Ani._   
  
Her heart cried. Tore into pieces at the sight before her very eyes. She blinked, hoping, wishing that she could wake, that she would be somewhere else -- that this all would be surreal. He just looked so bad, so terrible, and so unreal. It was a picture from a dream, a nightmare; it was a vision that she had worked to ignore.   
  
Gone, seemingly were his crystal clear, cerulean light blue eyes. From the shadows and the lids that covered them, they were hidden, but it seemed more as if they had disappeared, been snatched away, stolen from her grasp.   
  
The immobile body broke her heart.   
  
_Oh, my beautiful Ani. _  
  
From behind her, she saw the movement of white cloth, the reflex of a thin arm, the ushering of her body. "Take this seat, Lady Skywalker." The nurse took a deep breath, her eyes falling on Ani, "Talk to him. He can hear you."   
  
Padme's eyes fell on his face once more and before she could say anything the nurse had whisked away. She brought her tiny, petite hands to rub her exhausted face and then looked over at Anakin, half smiling, half frowning. But as soon as the smile had come, it had disappeared.   
  
"Anakin." She looked down at the floor, taking several deep breaths and exhaling quickly.   
  
She looked up then, shaking her head back and forth, and grasped his hand in her own. His hand was so cold, so pale -- so lifeless. It made tears fall from her eyes, was her Ani dead?   
  
"Ani…" She breathed, "Sorry," She sniffled, "I'm not that good at talking like this, you know me."   
  
"I dreamed of you Ani," She gripped his hand tighter, "Do you remember? You were there." She shook her head suddenly, "Of course you wouldn't remember, it was only a dream." She bit her lip, thinking off into space, "A very real dream though."   
  
She turned back to the man who had once been her lover and tighten once more the grip she held on his hand, "You want to know my dream Anakin?" She smiled slightly inside; "It was the most beautiful dream I have ever had. It was the day you proposed to me."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "That was a happy time, wasn't it Ani? Everything was fine. We were fine." She sniffled, "Why did it all go wrong Ani? What did we do to deserve this?"   
  
She reached over and cupped his cheek; "I thought our love was so strong. We believed it could overcome anything, didn't we? We believe it could beat the Jedi order, that it could beat time even. We were foolish though so foolish. We couldn't overcome anything," She sniffled again, "We only beat ourselves." She closed her eyes as a tear fell and hit his hand; "Indeed our love was strong; too strong."   
  
She looked away and wiped her face again and came to look over at him once more, "The doctors say there's been a lot of damage. They don't know for sure how much." She released his face and gripped his hand once more, "They say Obi-wan found you just in time."   
  
She went to caress his golden brown hair; "He's a good friend isn't he? Always looking out for us, always saving us."   
  
She sniffled and wiped her eyes as the tears continued to flow now more than ever, "He saved me Ani you know. He saved me from the pit of despair," She paused, "I was six feet from the edge, Ani, six feet." She stared away suddenly her eyes loosing focus; "It could've been closer than that. I don't remember."   
  
She looked back at him; "All I remember is thinking that it was over. That I was going to do this, to put myself out of misery, to follow you like I swore to. I was ready to jump, to kill myself, so ready -- it hurt to live."   
  
She wiped her eyes, "But he convinced me, he told me that he knew somewhere you were alive, that you were worth living for, that it wasn't the end." She smiled remembering, recollecting, "He saved me."   
  
A loose tear fell, "He saved me even when our love couldn't save me. When our love didn't save me."   
  
She took a deep breath, sniffling slightly, "I love you Ani, I love you so much it hurts to love, it aches and when you're not with me, that love hurts me more then I can comprehend, more than I can bear." She wiped her eyes as she began to weep, "I love you so much, I'd die just to be with you."   
  
She wiped her eyes again, as the tears came more rapidly, "The doctor says you had a clot in your brain and its possible, very likely, it caused severe damage." She sniffled, "They say there's a chance you won't remember anything, that you won't remember me or who you were or who you had been."   
  
She shook her head though, placing her hand on his face once more to cup his cheek, "But I don't care anymore Anakin, I don't. Something inside me changed that day, the day I feel in love with you, not the Anakin you had been before, but you." She paused, "I don't care anymore if you remember or if you don't just as long as I'm with you."   
  
She paused, standing, "Because I love you for who you are, not who he was. I love _you_, Anakin Skywalker."   
  
She stroked his hair lightly, "I don't know if you'll hear me when I say this but I love you Anakin, I will always love you no matter what."   
  
Then, with the lightness and the chaste of their first kiss, she leaned forward slowly, bringing her lips down to gently caress his own motionless, pale ones. It was a tender kiss; one filled with love and with passion, but at the same time held anxiety and eagerness.   
  
She had been waiting so long to kiss those lips, to feel them pressed against her own once more. But it had not been another kiss; it had been her first kiss with him. She was glad she had waited, for no kiss had she ever shared ever been this…this…there was no word for this kiss as chaste as it had been, as loved as this, as cherished as it was.   
  
She left then, with warm feelings in her stomach and that magical glimmer once again in her eyes.   
  
She failed to see as she left, as her feet pattered away and her shoes banged against the floor, two cerulean blue eyes open and stare as her shadow disappeared.   
  
Through the darkness, there was light once more from his smile.   
  


  
  
**_'…Sooner you let two hearts beat together, the sooner you know this love is forever…'_   
  
  
**

  
The sun set and rose several times before she saw him again.   
  
Days passed from one visit to the next and Obi-wan informed Anakin that she would have to return back to her home once again. The doctors had ordered him to have plenty of bed rest before they released him to return to the apartment Obi-wan had rented for him in downtown Coruscant. And so, he had left, sober and solemn through the twin doors and out into the world for what he considered the very first time.   
  
It was like leaving the womb all over again.   
  
Everything was strange to him; everything was new.   
  
When he had collapsed they had rushed him to the nearest hospital. For his operation, they had flown him to Corusant. Corusant was a whole new world to him. He had never been there before. It was an amazing sight.   
  
Sure, scum littered everywhere and pollution filled the air, but those lights, was they ever a more fascinating sight then seeing a city of such a multitude lighted, united in unison with millions of colorful lights?   
  
When Obi-wan and he reached the apartment she was there -- waiting for him, staring out the window.   
  
Once Obi-wan had excused himself he went to stand by her.   
  
After an excruciatingly long period of silence, she turned to him boring her brown eyes to his blue one. Blue and brown met for the first time in a very long time. Upon closer inspection, he could see the glass tears that were falling or beginning to fall down her porcelain face.   
  
She was beautiful and he knew he would never ever see a more beautiful sight then her.   
  
Her eyes narrowed asking questions that her voice could not and thus he began, "The Doctor says he doesn't know if my memory will return."   
  
His voice, almost in a whisper, said words that would try to seal his fate, but hopefully not succeed.   
  
She wiped her eyes, being open about her feeling, letting him see what it was doing to her, "I know." She replied softly.   
  
He touched her arm lightly, "I'm sorry."   
  
There was silence once again, the only sound her muffled breaths as she tried to keep control as tears threatened to fall. He could hear her, inhale and exhale a million times before speaking once more, "Why are you sorry? What do you have to be sorry for? It wasn't your fault and," She paused, sniffling, "It never will be."   
  
He shook his head, focusing once more on her brown pools of loveliness, "All I remember, Padme, are things from only a few years ago. Nothing from before the accident, nothing of our time together, the good times." He paused, reaching up to wipe a tear from her flushed cheek, "I'm sorry, Padme, I really wish I could remember."   
  
"Oh, Ani," She sighed, "Oh, sweet Ani."   
  
He looked away, off to the side, so he wouldn't have to look her in the eye, "I wish I could truly be there for you, Padme."   
  
She pulled at his chin so he would look at her once again, "Oh sweet Ani, don't you see?" She smiled, reaching up to caress the very top of his head; "You are here for me. You're here with me, are you not?"   
  
She wiped her eye, reaching to hold his hand in her own, "I don't care if you remember everything or nothing at all, Ani. All I care about is that you're here with me -- now," she smiled, "And forever. Nothing else matters, love."   
  
"But--" Dropping his hand, she pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him.   
  
"It's not a bad thing Ani, think of it as…starting over. A second chance."   
  
He closed his eyes, thinking and then opened them to meet hers. There was a new light in them. He smiled at her, "Yes," He breathed, "A second chance." He looked away and then turned back to meet her eyes, "I want to make it up to you Padme, I want to make amends for all I did."   
  
She smiled, "Oh, Ani, you don't have to."   
  
He nodded his head, his eyes gleaming, "Yes, I do." He reached to hold her hands in his own, "And to start that, I have to get to know you better."   
  
A smile played across her lips and her eyes danced humorously, "Ask away, Ani."   
  
It was then, his turn to grow a mischievous smirk, "What's your favorite scent?"   
  
She shook her head, her smile grow wider, "Vanilla." She paused, "What's yours?"   
  
He leant forward pressing his head in that small part of her body where the shoulder met the neck and then he breathed out and smile. Turning to her, he replied, "Whatever you wear, doesn't matter as long as you're wearing it."   
  
He paused, thinking, "What is your favorite place to go?"   
  
"To the beach by my apartment where I can walk the shores and not be bothered," She glanced at him, her eyes narrowing, "Where is yours?"   
  
"In your arms."   
  
She laughed, "You're a sweet talker, Ani."   
  
He smiled, "Course I am." He sobered then, taking her in his arms, holding her by her waist, "What was your first kiss?"   
  
She smiled, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck, "Henry Sharper, secondary school." She reached to caress his hair, "Yours?"   
  
He smiled and then sobered, leaning forward so their faces were inches apart. He breathed in, closing the distance and just before their lips met he replied, "Right now."   
  
And then their lips met for the first time in what seemed like ages. It was a chaste, gentle kiss as he pressed to her lips, caressing them softly with his own before he pulled away.   
  
Her lips were soft and gentle, sweet and tender and somehow he remembered they were just like they had always been.   
  
He had never felt so many emotions until their lips met. It was the taste of something vaguely familiar, but that had begun to turn foreign. Things began to fall in place; images began to reinsert themselves. It seemed that as soon as their lips had met everything fell back in place.   
  
Vision, incoherent and distorted, distorted and incoherent, all fell into place, all became clear.   
  
And for her of course, she had been sent spiraling, not expecting to feel his lips press against her so soon. Not expecting to be sent bent over backwards through time once again. It was Ani, she realized, though in another shape and form, it was Ani and it always would be.   
  
His lips, so not use to the feel of hers pressed against them were still moist and sweet like they had been before he pulled out of that hanger, into space, and what had seemed like out of her life.   
  
It was a short kiss, one of shyness and uncertainty, but at the same time one full of love and passion. It was a kiss no less -- their first kiss.   
  
He pulled away after one kiss and looking her straight in the eyes. She was crying and for what seemed like the first time she was crying happy tears of joy and excitement. They were tears of joy and that made him happy.   
  
"I love you Ani." She whispered, pulling his face forward for another kiss.   
  
But, before their lips met he replied, "I love you too Am."   
  
Surprised, she pulled back farther away to look at his face fully, "You remember?" She asked, her voice in a whisper.   
  
"I remember," He whispered back, placing his hand on her cheek, "I've missed you Am, but I told you it wasn't over."   
  
She cried then, her tears no longer crimson, but full of joy as he leaned forward to capture her lips in another kiss and another after that and after that.   
  
Sooner or later, as tears still fell, he resorted to holding her as she wept out of pure joy and let their hearts beat together in a familiar tandem. Then, after a while, he would capture her lips once more in a tantalizing kiss and kiss her not once, not twice, but multiple times and it deepened with every kiss.   
  
Oh, sweet beautiful Ani had returned to her.   
  
And it felt good to be in love again.   


The End. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please REVIEW. I love feedback and always look forward to reading what you, readers, say!!!! 

****

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


End file.
